Curses and Emeralds
by Maureen Lilith Hart
Summary: Postmusical. The only thing I have borrowed from the novel is Elphaba's sensitivity to water. Several characters along the way are of my invention. Nothing else belongs to me.
1. Prologue

**Curses and Emeralds**

**by Maureen Lilith Hart**

**Prologue**

**After four months of deep mourning for the loss of her best friend and her former fiancee, Glinda's life was finally returning to some manner of normalcy. She did have responsibilities in the Emerald City, ones that were sometimes more than she wanted to bear. But she took them seriously. After banishing the wizard, Glinda had quickly set about repealing the Animal Bans and reinstating the rights of the Munchkins. It had also fallen to her to name the new governor of Munchkinland, which had been done quickly. The position had gone to a native of the region. Glinda hoped this would help relieve some of the tensions created during Nessa's reign. Those things were small comfort for all the pain caused to everyone involved, and there were some wrongs that would never be righted. Glinda knew she had to do her best; It felt sometimes as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.**

**Now, though, it was very late, and the rest of the city was asleep. This was the only time Glinda had completely to herself, and her habit was to stay awake until the wee hours of the morning, thinking and remembering. Sometimes, it made her laugh at herself when she remembered the days she believed thinking was the worst thing she could do. How very young and foolish she must have sounded to everyone!**

**The most unexpected source of comfort in Glinda's life now was Elphaba's crystal ball, which Glinda had ordered removed and brought to her own house soon after her friend's death. She had seen the confused looks on everyone's faces as the large object was delivered and carried up to her private rooms. At the time, even Glinda hadn't known exactly why she had wanted it. She only knew that it had seemed to call out to her somehow, and in the end she couldn't bear to leave it in the now-deserted castle. **

**Glinda found herself wondering why Elphaba would need such a thing, since she was gifted with natural powers of second sight. But then, she supposed that sometimes that vision had not worked as Elphaba wished, and she had used the crystal instead. For Glinda, who had no such powers at all, the large orb was quite useless. It stood on the right hand side of the room, near one of the large windows, looking like a grossly oversized knickknack. Glinda spent hours staring into it, but knew enough about herself to realize she hadn't the talent to use it. Madame Morrible had not lied about Glinda's lack of aptitude for magic. Even with years of practice, she doubted she would have even a fraction of the ablilty with which Elphaba had been blessed.**

**Glinda knew that Elphaba had never believed her magical powers to be any sort of blessing at all. At first, it had been because they were an embarrassment to her family. Later, because of everything that had happened with the wizard, Elphaba had been even more ashamed, though the feelings of shame should not have rested with her. The wizard was the one who should have regretted himself. He had felt no sorrow over anything until he had realized Elphaba was in fact his daughter. By then it was far too late for repentance.**

**Glinda was shaken from her musings when the large crystal suddenly flickered, a moving image coming to life inside it. For a few seconds, Glinda stared at her hands, as if expecting to find answers there. She knew that she hadn't done anything to turn the crystal on... or however it worked. She stared, transfixed, as the image clarified. There was no sound accompanying it, and Glinda couldn't guess whether there was supposed to be or not. But the visual was quite enough to hold her attention. **

**Elphaba was there, entering a small run-down house somewhere Glinda did not recognize.**

**She was dressed as she had been when Glinda had last seen her, though now she looked extremely tired. It was only then that Glinda noticed the... being... walking beside Elphaba. His eyes were so familiar, and Glinda knew there could only be one person that would be with her best friend. Still, it took a few moments of watching before she could reconcile herself to the idea that it must really be Fiyero. So that was what Elphaba had meant by "seeing his face for the last time."**

**Once Elphaba and Fiyero entered the small house together and the door closed behind them, the image in the crystal disappeared, going out like a light being switched off. Glinda still had no clue how those images of the present were delivered to her, but she didn't care. What mattered was that Elphaba and Fiyero were alive! The problem now was going to be finding out where they were. With this knowledge, it would make it easier for Glinda to make sure they stayed safe. Even if she had to do that without one bit of help. It would be worth all the effort and time spent, just to know they were safe. What made Glinda happiest was to think that wherever they were, at least Elphaba and Fiyero were there together.**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Chapter 1, Part 1**

**Two months later, the Outer Vinkus**

**Elphaba twitched back the curtain on the front window of the small house she shared with Fiyero just enough to get a glimpse of the early morning sun. They were so rarely able to allow any daylight into the house, for fear the wrong person may pass by and see that the two of them were not dead as was believed by most of the land of Oz. Elphaba saw in that brief instant that someone was approaching the house, and froze where she stood. After a second or two more, though, she realized it was Colverus, the old friend of Fiyero's who was now their only link to the outside world.**

**Moving quietly away from the window, Elphaba returned to the small, darkened bedroom to awaken Fiyero. He hated to miss one minute of his old friend's visits, no matter how early or late he appeared at the door. The solitary existence they were now forced to lead was harder on Fiyero from the very beginning; of the two of them, he was the one accustomed to almost constant, happy company. Due to her upbringing, Elphaba herself coped well with the long periods where the world consisted of just the two of them. She knew Fiyero's loneliness in no way meant he didn't appreciate her company... He simply had more people to miss.**

**Fiyero rose slowly, as always. He was almost unfailingly grouchy in the morning, but when Elphaba informed him Colverus was knocking at the door, he was instantly out of bed and on his way to the living room. As was her habit, Elphaba remained in the bedroom, wanting to give the two boyhood friends moments to themselves. Besides, the one person Elphaba missed could never be a part of her life again. And though she had yet to admit it, she was jealous of the time Fiyero and Colverus got to spend together.**

**Elphaba hung her head, ashamed of herself. She knew what she should feel most was happiness that she and Fiyero had some connection to the rest of their country, however small and brief that connection might be. It made Fiyero happy, and made their forced exile more bearable. Though she shared a depth of romantic love with Fiyero that she never thought she would find, Elphaba's life was now lacking that feeling of companionship with a peer. The only true peer Elphaba had ever had.**

**Glinda.**

**There were times that, if Elphaba concentrated very hard, she could see where Glinda was, and what she was doing. She had only accomplished this twice, and her ability to do so seemed affected by Glinda's proximity to Winkie Country. She did travel all throughout the land, one of the requirements of her powerful position. **

**After a very brief visit with his friend, Fiyero had returned to the bedroom where Elphaba waited for him. He told her that Colverus had shared the news that Glinda was newly betrothed to a fellow Gillikinese citizen by the name of Travion. Colverus hadn't known the man's last name, but Elphaba and Fiyero both knew Glinda's new intended was not anyone she had met at university. He was a recent addition, and yet here she was ready to marry him. The two lovers could do nothing but cast sad glances at each other. There were no words for them to express the sadness they each felt. **

**Elphaba couldn't help wondering if Glinda really loved the man she was engaged to. Was she rushing into things because of loneliness? If she was, Elphaba herself, as well as Fiyero, had caused it. This weighed on both of them so heavily that at last, as they both lay wide awake into the small hours of the morning, Fiyero had to speak aloud.**

**"Maybe, if only there had been a way I could have loved her... Things might have turned out differently. I never loved Glinda. I did want to make her happy, though. I knew we'd be leaving her all alone when we went away. But I never expected this."**

**"Me either," Elphaba whispered. "What if he doesn't make her happy and he's just convenient? Colverus said this man is a Gillikinese. He's probably some friend of the family that her parents sent to meet her, and now here she is engaged. He could be cruel, or just waiting to take advantage of her power."**

**Fiyero sighed heavily. "I've thought of all that, too. There isn't anything we can do, except hope for the best for her. I know it's hard, Ivy. But that's all we can do."**

**Elphaba suddenly smiled, turning her face toward Fiyero's for the first time that night. Ivy was a recently coined nickname, and Elphaba liked it very much, in fact better than her given name. The first time Fiyero had used it several weeks ago, Elphaba had stared at him as if he'd gone sightly mad. But then he had explained. There had been abundant ivy growing on the walls of Shiz, the place where many of their happiest moments had passed; the plant was hardy, able to survive the worst winters and harshest storms. Lastly, of course, it was green. Fiyero had never been ashamed of or embarrassed by the color of Elphaba's skin. So the name had stuck, and she relished it every time she heard it.**

**The next day had dawned stormy, with angry purplish clouds making the sky seem very low. Elphaba resigned herself to remaining in the house, at least for the morning. That was not very unusual for her anyway. Fiyero worried about how she kept to herself, barely wanting to socialize even with Colverus. Today, as Fiyero woke and saw the raging sky, he turned over and kissed Elphaba gently on the lips. "You can stay here, where it's warm. I'll make the breakfast today."**

**Elphaba returned Fiyero's kiss before he rose from the bed. She smiled to herself as she watched him leave the room. She was still getting used to being pampered this way. So much so that she rarely felt comfortable allowing Fiyero to do things like this for her. But today, with the awful weather making her feel like she could stay in bed all day, she welcomed the opportunity to stay snuggled under the warm blankets. Besides, the last time Fiyero had cooked, Elphaba had discovered he was better at it than she was. How remained a mystery, since Fiyero was raised in a home filled with servants. As far as Elphaba knew, he had never had to lift a hand to help in the kitchen, unlike herself, who had begun helping with household chores even before she reached school age.**

**Much of Fiyero's home life was a complete mystery to Elphaba. She had asked him several times about his parents, or if he had any siblings. His eyes had filled with deep sadness, and he had refused to answer. After a time, Elphaba had ceased to ask. She recognized something in his expression. Something was causing him such deep pain he couldn't bear to think about it. They both certainly had their share of regrets.**

**It was at times like this that Elphaba couldn't help thinking of her own family, too. Her father, sister and mother, all dead now, in one way or another, by Elphaba's own doing. Of course she knew she hadn't made her mother chew endlessly on those milkflowers during the time she was pregnant with Nessa. But if not for her fear of having another green-skinned, "cursed" child, Melena would never have done such a thing. And while Nessa had been born with withered little legs, her skin had been lily-white and perfect... just as her parents had wanted. Elphaba herself had not been at home when Nessa was born. Though she had been only three, Elphaba had wanted to stay and see the new child arrive. Instead, she had been sent off to somewhere she couldn't even recall. When she had at last arrived home, all their father would allow her was one peek at Nessa's tiny sleeping form in her crib. She had noticed how small Nessa's legs seemed, and had asked her father about this. **

**"If not for you, your sister would be perfect," her father had said, fiercely but quietly, so he didn't wake the baby. At the time, Elphaba had been too young to understand what her father meant. But she always remembered the words, and as she grew, coming to understand what had caused Nessa to be confined to a wheelchair, her sadness had changed into a sense of immense guilt and shame. Then, when Elphaba had at last found a way to rescue Nessa from her restricting life, the younger woman had rewarded her with nothing but hatred, because it had caused her to lose Boq. The only man Nessa had ever loved... or claimed to. Elphaba knew their relationship had not really been about love. Nessa had ruled the kind-hearted Munchkin with an iron will and extremely sharp tongue. When Nessa had at last been "cured," Boq saw his chance to be free, to leave her behind and have a life of his own. Nessa had refused to allow that. From there everything had completely fallen apart. **

**Elphaba suddenly rose from the bed, going to the small window in the opposite wall. She gazed at the storm-swept outside world and felt an identical tempest rise inside herself. She knew their present circumstance was her own fault. Their isolation, loneliness... and Fiyero's current state as a man of straw. It was true Elphaba had cast the spell to save Fiyero's life. But did it really matter that he was alive, now that he had no real LIFE to speak of? She hated herself for doing that to him, because though she had wanted to spare him physical pain at the hands of the Gale Force, she'd also wanted to spare herself the pain. The pain of losing him, and being all alone in the world. Again.**

**Elphaba drove her hands, now balled into fists, down onto the windowsill. The impact was so sudden and fierce that it made Elphaba's hands sting. Her eyes burned with sudden tears that she forced away simply by habit. She felt the most intense self-loathing since her childhood. How could she have been so selfish as to turn Fiyero into an outcast? A freak, like herself! People would stare at him wherever he went for the rest of his life. Even if they were one day able to leave this place of exile, he would look the same. No one would accept him, besides herself. But was it love that had made her cast that spell? Was she as selfish and cruel as Nessa? The tears that had threatened moments before began to trickle slowly down Elphaba's face. She rapidly wiped them away before they could burn her skin too badly. That was when Fiyero returned, carrying the breakfast tray. He took one look at her face and set the tray on the floor near the door. He crossed the room and stood beside Elphaba at the window, slipping an arm tenderly around her shoulders.**

**"What's wrong?" he whispered. He'd never seen Elphaba in tears before. He knew she was well practiced at containing them due to the strange reaction they caused in her. **

**"Why don't you hate me for what I've done to you, what I've made you into?" she asked this rapidly, before she lost her nerve. In the months since they came to this house, they hadn't once discussed the spell or its consequences. They both stood there silently for several minutes before Fiyero sighed, then began to speak in a whisper.**

**"Elphaba, I know you feel guilty that I'm the way I am now. But can't you see? I could never be angry at you, because I know if you hadn't cast that spell on me, I would be dead now. I'm grateful to still have a life, no matter what I look like. And I'm glad to have you in my life, too. You did what you did out of love. There is no way I could hate you."**

**Elphaba quickly turned away from the window, a bitter, rapid laugh escaping her lips. "You talk as if I'm so selfless because I saved you!" She nearly shouted. "Don't you see? I didn't do it just for you. I did it for me, too. Because I didn't want to be alone again. I'd never been so frightened. I had to do something to save you!"**

**"That's exactly what you did, Ivy," Fiyero replied in a perfectly calm, gentle tone. "If you cast that spell partly out of fear of being left alone, what does that matter? I can't blame you for that. I would have felt the same if it had been you in my place. You did everything you could. It saved my life. That's the only thing that's important to me about it."**

**Without a reply, Elphaba walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked so small sitting there, like a schoolgirl scolded by her favorite teacher. She wouldn't meet Fiyero's eyes, nor make any reply. Her tears had now vanished, replaced with sadness too deep for weeping.**

**"That still doesn't make it right," she said, her voice hollow and barely audible. "You're going to be laughed at for the rest of your life, that is IF we ever get out of here. People will stare, and wonder all kinds of things they'll never ask! I had no right to burden you with the kind of life I have! You deserve better than this."**

**The young woman seemed completely spent now, but she rose steadily to her feet, walking toward the door. Just as she rested her hand on the knob, Fiyero called out to her. "So that's what this is really about. Ivy, I'm sorry you feel guilty, but it's going to have to be enough that I don't blame you. That I don't feel like I will deserve to be pointed or laughed at. You made me this way to save me, because you love me more than anyone I've ever known. I know you have gone through a lot because of how you look... At first even I was guilty of some of that. Things are different now, it's only the two of us. And I love you."**

**For a moment or two, Elphaba said nothing. She simply stood there, turned in his direction but not meeting his eyes. Though they didn't fix everything, Fiyero's words did relieve her of some of her burden. He heart felt lighter now, knowing that he harbored no bad feelings toward her. It was then that she remembered he must be waiting for her to speak.**

**"I love you, too," she replied, suddenly too shy to even speak above a whisper. They had both said I love you several times before, but the subject at hand made her feel uncomfortable, more like the quiet, uncertain girl she had been when she'd first arrived at university. Back then the only time she had been assertive was when she was angry. Right now she was anything but angry. Fiyero moved to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his. It took her a moment to look into his eyes, even though she knew that's what he was waiting for.**

**"I'm sorry, this was all so awkward. That's why we both kept putting off talking about this, I guess..."**

**Fiyero placed one finger over her lips and smiled slightly. "There's no more need for 'I'm sorry.' We're here, we love each other. That's enough for me. Breakfast is cold by now. Still want it?"**

**"Yes," Elphaba said, a hint of a smile at last returning to her face. She climbed quickly back into bed, and Fiyero brought the tray to her. She took one look and realized there was only enough for one person. She glanced quizzically at Fiyero.**

**"I'm never hungry this early," he explained. "You just enjoy it. You haven't had much of an appetite yourself since we came here."**

**Elphaba made no answer, and simply began to eat. She finished every bite, which made Fiyero happy. Due to the storm they both remained indoors for the rest of the day. Once full dark fell, it was still raining. Fiyero began to consider turning in early, when there was a sudden harsh knock at the door. **


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

Chapter 1, Part 2

Fiyero made no move to answer the door, until the rough knock was repeated. He wondered if it were Colverus, bringing some sudden news. So he went to the door and opened it to find... a stranger. A very wet, shivering stranger. He was dressed in ragged clothes and had a long-unshaven face. In fact, his growth of beard was wild, making him look like a wandering, rootless person.

The man extended his hand, introducing himself as Elgaron, saying he had been wandering all day in the storm. Fiyero could see in the man's eyes that he was exhausted, and knew he must be hungry. So he stepped aside and allowed the older man in, offering him a seat at the kitchen table. Fiyero set about brewing some tea while they made small talk about the day's storm and when it was likely to pass.

Once the tea was ready and Fiyero took a seat in the other chair, his visitor started asking more personal sorts of questions. Fiyero had only a moment's hesitation, then decided making conversation with this person was probably harmless, since he apparently had no family to go to and would have no one to tell about their meeting.

"This sure looked like a lonely place. I saw the lights on, but that's about the only way I could tell anyone lived here. You live here by yourself?"

"Yes," Fiyero replied, in his most convincing voice. "I was just thinking about turning in, actually. You're lucky you came by when you did."

Elphaba sat on the bed, perfectly still, listening to the talk from the other room. She wished this Elgaron person would leave. She didn't know what Fiyero was thinking, letting anyone in. She knew he suffered more in their isolation, but Colverus had just been here yesterday.

Finally, after about another half hour, there was no more noise from the kitchen. The silence stretched out comfortably, and Elphaba felt ready to leave her safe haven and join Fiyero at the table. When she stepped out into the living room, she got a rude surprise. She gasped and tried to go back the way she had come. But it was too late. Their visitor had seen her, and their eyes met... Elphaba's fear evaporated instantly, fury taking its place. She whirled on Fiyero, who was utterly mystified by her transformation.

"How could you let him in here??" she demanded, her anger so fierce it made her entire body quiver. Elphaba was so consumed with focusing her anger on Fiyero that she did not hear the wizard, now shed of his self-created magical disguise, utter some strange words. Fiyero's mouth opened and froze midway, before any words of explanation could escape. The wizard had effectively immobilized him which shocked Elphaba and caused her to turn her anger to its rightful source. However, not much was accomplished by this as the wizard had plans of his own. His mouth was forming another incantation, eyes blazing, body rigid and focused. When he finished, Elphaba felt no different and then realized that she was paralyzed. A bolt of pain ripped through her from head to toe and she knew that he had almost complete control over her actions. Fear rushed into her heart, causing it to pound crazily inside her chest.

Elphaba watched helplessly as the wizard took step after step nearer to her. He stopped shouting, but it was clear he was still in a rage, and she was unsure what else he might do. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she tried with all her might to move some part of her body. Seeing her desire in her eyes, the wizard smiled, but it was more of a leer than a true smile.

"You won't be going anywhere until I decide you can," he said levelly. "But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you... Yet. I may not have been much of a sorcerer when I was in the city, but it's surprising how fast one can learn, when they're determined. I never expected to be ready to come here so soon. It's already been more fun than I could have imagined." The wizard laughed, a bit crazily, and Elphaba realized she still had control of her voice. She began to demand that Fiyero be released from the spell he was under.

"Oh, not yet, I'm not finished with you... Can't have your lover interfering, can we?" He spoke as if he were addressing a very young child who could understand little of what he was saying. Elphaba glared at him, but fell silent for a few minutes. Then, in the most steady voice she could muster, she said,

"Whatever you've come here to do, do it. There's no one to stop you. You've had your fun. Be done with it. And me, if that's what you came here for."

"I'm not going to kill you right here," he replied calmly. "Such an easy death is too good for you. You humiliated me, tried to rob me of my power. Whether or not I really earned it, I was in a place that made me happy. And you ruined everything. How do you think it feels for a man to be destroyed by his only child??"

Elphaba was so surprised that for several interminable minutes she could say nothing. She wanted to protest that no, he must be lying, playing on her feelings because he knew how she longed to belong to a family again. But one look at his face told her that he was being truthful. He was furious, yes... but his eyes did not lie.

"How long have you known?" Elphaba asked quietly, and just for an instant, she saw in his eyes the desire to really have a daughter. To have someone to love. But in a blink, that was gone, and the hatred returned to his expression.

"Since just before I was sent away. I was still so angry at you. I hated you for what you'd done to me. To find out that you were not only my enemy, but also my daughter... I could never rest until I finished you. No one does those things to me and lives. Not even my own flesh and blood."

As a final act of humiliation, the wizard reached into a pocket of his large trench coat and withdrew a bottle Elphaba instantly recognized. He turned and placed it delicately on the table, as if it were a treasure he couldn't risk breaking. "A memento for you," he said cruelly. "I'm sure you thought this had been lost, but I saved it... for you." Then he turned and strode out, slamming the door behind himself.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seated in her spacious suite of rooms in the Emerald City, Glinda was wide awake, even though it was past three o'clock in the morning. She had been sitting beside the crystal ball that had once been Elphaba's idly at first, unsure if she wanted to spy on her best friend from afar that way. Glinda couldn't help thinking of it as very intrusive, eavesdropping on things she had no business knowing.

She had only indulged herself tonight because she was having a horrible bout of insomnia, and she could tell from the deathly silence pervading the rest of her little corner of the city that noone would see her use the crystal ball. It didn't seem to work due to any talent she possessed. Instead, it seemed more as if the strength of Elphaba's magic still surrounded it. Glinda thought now that may be exactly the case. That she had been meant to witness the terrible things she had seen.

Seeing Elphaba trapped in such a helpless position had been a terrible shock. Glinda had never seen her friend so much at anyone's mercy. Though the words of the wizard's spell had been incomprehensible to her, Glinda knew it must be a killing spell. One that would be slow, and painful. The wizard had made that clear enough. Seeing Fiyero placed under a spell of his own, unable to help Elphaba when she most needed it, had caused equal pain for Glinda.

As soon as the attack had concluded, Glinda had rushed around, preparing to leave in such a hurry it was as if she were a dervish rather than a person. She had only taken her seat again because she was so worn from lack of sleep, and the worry that so quickly ate away at her already frazzled nerves. She didn't intend to wait for daylight to begin her travels to the Vinkus. She knew there would be questions, but honestly did not care. She knew where she was needed, and she was going.

As she gathered up the things she would need in her travels, Glinda thought it would be best to leave a note for her fiancee. Though Travion wouldn't be able to accompany her, he was sure to call on her while she was gone. There was no danger in admitting to him where she was going. Glinda had taken Travion to the most private, quiet part of the city that she knew and had told him everything about her friendship with Elphaba, including the truth about where she was now living. He had sworn not to tell anyone of what he knew.

Before dawn came, Glinda was ready to strike out along the road. Though it was tempting to use her bubble for the sake of speed, it was far too conspicuous. Besides, Elphaba had always thought it laughable. So, Glinda had decided on traveling by carriage, even though it would be a lengthy, exhausting and dusty trip.

She left Travion a note that read 'Dearest-- I have gone to help a friend. Please don't try to follow, even though you will realize where I've gone. Keep a thought for me, that I will be able to do what needs to be done. Love, Glinda'She sealed it with wax, wrote his name on it, and left it where her maid would be sure to find it if Travion came for a visit. Then, she gathered up her surprisingly small traveling bag and the Grimmerie, and went quietly out her bedroom door. Once she had made her way out the main door, she went to one of the pair of carriages that were kept always at the ready and climbed in. Without a word of complaint about the extremely early hour, the driver asked her destination. "The Outer Vinkus," was all she replied, her mind consumed with thoughts of what may happen if she ended up arriving there too late.

* * *

It was past dawn before Fiyero emerged from his state of forced immobilization. He only had an idea how long he had been under the spell by the stage of the daylight. He slowly flexed his stiffened body, and thought how lucky he was that nothing worse had been done to him. Then he remembered. Just before the spell had been cast, Elphaba had emerged from the bedroom and instantly become furious. He looked around, wondering where she was. He felt fear beginning to grow when he saw her, crumpled to the floor in an obviously uncomfortable position. He went quickly to her side. She was watching him intently, but seemed unable to move. That made Fiyero hesitate to touch her, for fear of hurting her more. Instead, he called her name, more forcefully than he normally would. 

"I can still hear, you don't have to shout," Elphaba snapped. Fiyero was so surprised to hear her voice, he jumped slightly. Then he asked hesitantly, "Does anything hurt? I can tell he did something... I'm sorry, Ivy. I didn't know it was him. If I'd ever guessed, I..."

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry I snapped at you, too. He cast some kind of spell on me I couldn't understand. I was completely numb for a while, but some feeling is starting to come back. I should be able to get up soon. Are you all right?"

"Fine. Can't I help you up? You look so uncomfortable."

"My legs wouldn't hold me yet, Fiyero," she said gently. "And I don't think you could carry me. It's better to wait." Elphaba's eyes suddenly took on a distant look, as if she were gazing at something no one else could see.

"She can't come here... Fiyero, when she shows up, you have to make her go back to the city."

"Her who?" Fiyero asked this even though he was quite sure he knew the answer. He knew about Elphaba's ability to see things that were about to happen.

"Glinda," she answered, sounding almost frightened. "She can't stay here. Someone will see her, someone will know!"

"Are you sure she's coming here, Ivy? What did you see?"

Fiyero hadn't seen Elphaba this agitated since their earliest days in their new home. At that time, she had been nervous that they would be discovered, and dragged back to the city to face certain death. This time was different, though. Elphaba was actually afraid, an emotion she almost never had to endure. Fiyero couldn't fathom why she should be afraid to see her best friend, despite the risks involved.

"She has my crystal ball... She was using it to watch over us. She saw what he did to us, and now she's coming. I'm not that surprised she's found out where we are, but actually coming here is going too far! Things were safer the way they were!"

"Safer, but not better," Fiyero countered quietly. He watched as Elphaba was able to move into a sitting position. "She must think she needs to come... That something more we don't know about yet has happened to you because of that spell. When she gets here, I don't intend to turn her away. She deserves the chance to try and help."

Elphaba nodded slightly but said nothing else. She sat for a few minutes as the feeling returned to her extremities. Once she felt ready, she stood up. Fiyero rose to his full height beside her, then they joined hands.

"Fiyero, while the wizard was here, he told me he wants to kill me, because of how I betrayed him. That I knew, but then he said... He told me he's my father. He left that bottle on the table, as proof."

Fiyero looked greatly and unpleasantly surprised, but didn't draw away as Elphaba continued. "It explains a lot. I know now why the man I thought was my father never wanted anything to do with me. He must have known I wasn't his, all along. I still have no father... I never want to see the wizard again! All he has brought to my life is shame, and brought pain to others. I don't owe him anything!"

Before Fiyero could make a reply, Elphaba walked to the table, picked up the fragile-looking bottle and hurled it across the room. It flew so far that when it landed, it nearly came to rest on the logs in the fireplace. It shattered instead into uncountable tiny pieces on the wooden floor just in front of the flames. Once this was done, the rage in Elphaba's eyes calmed, and all she appeared to be was very weary. Fiyero could see this as soon as he approached and offered some words of comfort.

"You had every right to do that," he said gently. "I hope we never see that man again. I'm sorry he ever found us here and put you through that." He gently kissed her forehead before continuing. "You look exhausted. Maybe you should take a nap now."

Elphaba frowned slightly, and went into the bedroom without another word, closing the door behind her. After a moment or two, Fiyero followed her. He went in and closed the door again, then sat on the bed. "You already don't feel well, do you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I feel fine right now. We'll just take things as they come. What else can we do? I'm so worried about Glinda coming here, putting herself in that kind of danger for us." Elphaba suddenly sighed. "It's just so unfair."

Fiyero understood the many ways in which Elphaba meant that, and nodded his agreement. Then, he laid down on the bed beside her and let his eyes drift shut. After just a moment, Elphaba realized he was fast asleep, and allowed herself to drift off as well.


	5. Chapter 3, Part 1

Chapter 3, Part 1

By only early afternoon that first day, Glinda had tired of traveling. With no one to talk to but the driver, who considered it rude to speak unless Glinda spoke first, there was very little to help pass the time. When they had been nearer to the City, Glinda had enjoyed looking at the world outside the carriage windows. But as they crossed the river, she knew soon they would be in the mountains. And at night no less.

Before the last of the daylight faded, Glinda took the Grimmerie from her bag and began to study. At times, she muttered to herself. More than once, she saw the driver steal quizzical glances at her. "If you want to know something, ask. Otherwise, please keep your mind on your work!" she snapped at last.

Glinda wasn't normally so snippy with the staff of her house. But the Grimmerie was a source of deep frustration for the novice witch. She had spent many hours poring over it in the time since Elphaba and Fiyero had been forced to flee. While she understood many more words than she ever thought she would, there were sections that still looked like nothing more than gibberish. Her fear now was that it was one of those parts that held the counterspell she was sure she'd need very soon.

As dusk crept in, Glinda deciphered a portion of the text that had been stumping her for weeks. She smiled to herself, and felt content enough to put the heavy book away for the night. 'Elphaba was so much more a natural at this,' she mused. 'But maybe I'm not as hopeless as I thought.' It lightened her heart to know that perhaps she was worthy of the trust her best friend had placed in her. The only other person who believed she could develop her abilities was Travion. That was one of the reasons she had agreed to marry him, one of many. There had been grumbling when the engagement was first announced, since Fiyero had so recently disappeared. People said that Glinda must not have loved him, and that was why she could move on so easily.

Glinda allowed this speculation to continue unchecked. It wasn't as if she could explain by saying Fiyero was now living in the outer reaches of Oz... with the one person he truly loved. It would be a lie to say she had not been angry and jealous when she'd first discovered Fiyero and Elphaba's feelings for each other. Before long, though, those feelings had faded, because deep down she had come to understand that Fiyero had not been meant to be with her. He made Elphaba happy, a happiness that was deeply deserved in a life that had previously been filled with rejection and ridicule.

Now, Glinda had found Travion, and she was happier than she had been with Fiyero. Though she had loved the young prince, it had been a jealous, possessive sort of love. Both of them deserved better, and now they had found it. Travion was gentle and understanding, just as Fiyero had been, but he did not cater to Glinda's every whim. She had thought at first this would be a point of great upset. But as time passed, Glinda found she appreciated being treated as her new fiancee's equal. While he did buy her gifts and lavish her with compliments, he also treated her as someone with valid opinions that deserved to be listened to and respected. It wasn't Fiyero's fault he had come to treat Glinda as an object. At the time, that was all she had desired in a mate. But now, after everything that had happened, Glinda's nature had changed, in more ways than even she yet recognized.

* * *

Fiyero woke around noon, expecting to find the other side of the bed empty. Elphaba never slept many hours at a stretch. He didn't know why this was, but hadn't yet bothered to ask. Therefore, when he looked over and saw Elphaba was still sleeping, he began to worry. He moved to rise from the bed, and Elphaba almost instantly stirred as well.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I wasn't trying to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Instead, Elphaba slowly sat up, then began shaking her head as if to clear it more quickly of sleep. When she looked up at Fiyero, her eyes were clouded. "I have such a headache," she volunteered. "Maybe I just slept wrong... but it seems like there are two of you standing there."

Fiyero frowned, knowing things were worse than he had feared before they had turned in. Elphaba wasn't one to complain about everyday aches and pains. She would endure silently until whatever ache it was faded away, even when Fiyero offered some comfort. Therefore, he knew what was happening now was likely to be just what he feared. He had heard of vengeance spells... curses, more appropriately. Most if not all of them were also killing curses... Some slower than others.

"Just try to rest," he said shakily. "Maybe you're more tired than you thought."

"Fiyero, don't coddle me, please. We both know the spell must be causing this. We can't know what might happen next. If it makes me suffer anything that's too much for you, I won't blame you for walking away. I'm not flattering myself. I know how deeply things affect you, and I wouldn't want you to suffer more because of me. I think I've done enough of that already."

Fiyero was about to reply when Elphaba suddenly squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers clutching the edge of the thin blanket that covered her. "The light hurts too much," she nearly gasped, half out of breath from the pain. Fiyero saw the light sweat that had broken out on Elphaba's forehead, and for the first time felt truly afraid of what may happen. Before Fiyero could say or do anything else, Elphaba began to slowly get out of bed. It was clear that every move she made caused her pain, but she gritted her teeth and kept moving.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero knew how alarmed he sounded, but could not help it. "Just stay in bed, whatever you need, I can..."

Elphaba made no reply until she was standing at the window, trying with fumbling hands to get the drapes closed. "I'm not an invalid, you don't have to treat me like one!" she snapped. "It's just a headache, that's all." As the heavy drapes came together, she could at last open her eyes and meet Fiyero's worried gaze.

"It's much better now. I'm going to nap a little longer, then I'll make us something to eat."

Once Elphaba had gotten back into bed, Fiyero rested a hand gently on her forehead, then frowned. "I'll be right back. Wait here."

* * *

Sometime after dark had fallen, Glinda had nodded off in the back of the carriage. By the time she awoke, she could just make out the dark, vague shapes on either side of her. She knew that very soon they would enter the Kumbric Pass. The journey was nearly half over.

Glinda's neck ached from sleeping in such an awkward position, but at least she had gotten some much needed rest. It helped the time pass faster. Every waking moment, anxiety tugged at her heart. She knew something was very wrong. And they were still so far away.

Between the darkness, the bumpy uncomfortable trip, and her internal anxieties, Glinda felt suddenly, intensely lonely. She wished she had someone to talk to, someone to ease the fears that nibbled at her mind. The lateness of the hour was no help either, since Glinda still didn't care for the dark even at her age. She thought about what Elphaba would say to that and couldn't help laughing at herself. She spent the next several minutes staring out the window of the carriage, into the blackness. She wondered just what Elphaba and Fiyero might be doing... if either of them was getting any rest. Glinda doubted that very much, and all that did was cause her to worry more. At last, she felt sleep tugging at her eyelids again, and let herself be drawn back into dreams she hoped would be better than her present circumstances.


	6. Chapter 3, Part 2

Chapter 3, Part 2

Fiyero moved about the small kitchen as quietly as he could, putting the kettle on for tea. Once two steaming cups of the sweet tea were waiting, he went outside and gathered some of the leaves he knew grew there. He placed a few of them into one of the cups, let them steep for a few minutes, then removed them. He felt guilty about easing Elphaba's pain in such a sneaky way. But he knew she would never accept any remedies that were offered to her directly.

In the bedroom, Elphaba lay quietly, listening to see if she could tell what Fiyero was doing. She had her suspicions, but was too tired to call out and ask. At least now that the room was very dim, things were more bearable. When Fiyero returned to the room a few minutes later, Elphaba met his eyes but asked him nothing, then slowly sat upright. He handed her a steaming cup of tea, which she began to drink even as she watched him put his own cup down on the bedside table and leave the room again. When he returned once more, he was carrying several towels, one smaller cloth and a large bottle of oil. Elphaba frowned, knowing why he had brought them.

"If I get that sick, none of those things are going to matter, you know. The wizard may just get his way. We both know that." Elphaba was surprised at the coldness in her voice, and winced when she saw Fiyero draw away uncertainly.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't do anything, does it? You aren't the only one who can speak their mind, you know. I'll admit, in a lot of ways you're stronger than I am. But when someone I love is in trouble, I don't just walk away. And I won't now. So you are just going to have to accept that I'm going to be here taking care of you. No matter what happens. Do I have to be any clearer than that?"

"No," she answered quietly. She sipped at the tea again, and realized there was an odd flavor to it. She glanced at Fiyero and saw him watching her, as if he were making sure she was going to drink all of it. It wasn't hard to guess why he was so anxious. Elphaba didn't hesitate to finish the entire cup, because she understood that whatever Fiyero had done, he had done it out of love.

Not even a half hour later, Fiyero watched Elphaba fall into a peaceful slumber. Her breathing was gentle and even, undisturbed by any pain. He was surprised by how quickly the remedy had taken effect, but he wasn't sorry. Once Elphaba was resting, Fiyero gently placed the small cloth on her forehead, then used one of the large towels to wipe the rest of her exposed areas of skin clean of perspiration. Then, he carefully oiled her skin. He did this very gently, afraid he may wake her up despite the painkiller. After he had finished his caregiving, Fiyero simply sat watching Elphaba sleep. There were still days she tended to belittle herself because of her skin color, but Fiyero never tired of looking at her face. He thought her outer beauty matched her interior. Though at times Elphaba had a biting tone in her voice and could be easy to anger, Fiyero knew that was all part of what had made her who she was. Those things had helped her survive a youth where she was unwanted by anyone.

Fiyero found himself wishing Glinda were here already. He expected their meeting to be awkward, but their own feelings were not the issue, and he hoped things would go well. He had no way of knowing whether Glinda still harbored bitterness over the way things had turned out. He guessed that her recent engagement had helped heal things a bit... but the worst of Glinda's loneliness probably still remained. Fiyero was no fool, he knew that a friendship such as the one Elphaba and Glinda had shared wasn't replaceable. He saw the pain in Elphaba's eyes sometimes, too. Though she would never admit to what was on her mind, Fiyero needed no help to guess. At times, he had tried to imagine having a childhood like the one Elphaba must have had. It made him very sad to ponder it for more than a few minutes at a time.

Fiyero knew Elphaba had seen his sadness when she asked about his family, too. Even after these several months, he had offered her no explanation, and doubted he ever would. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already had been. When they had first arrived at this house, Fiyero had written a letter to his parents and asked Colverus to deliver it for him. He had only been bold enough to do this because he knew his parents were discreet and often outright secretive about family matters. He had asked them not to say a word to anyone about himself or Elphaba, and knew he could trust them not to.

To say the letter he had received in reply was a disappointment didn't even begin to describe his reaction. His mother and father had told him in no uncertain terms that while they would never deny him his rightful place in the family, and hoped one day it would be safe for him to come out of hiding, as long as Elphaba was at his side they wanted nothing to do with him. He had known his parents tended to be followers. In fashion, social trends... and gossip. They ate it up eagerly, and like so many others, they had believed every word of the lies Madame Morrible had spread about Elphaba. Foolishly, Fiyero had held out hope that that because the explanation had come from him, their only child, it would be believed. After reading through the letter only once, Fiyero had thrown it carefully into the already blazing fireplace, to avoid the risk of Elphaba seeing it. The words it had contained were burned into his soul like deep, angry scars. He knew that letter meant he no longer had parents, for he would never choose them over Elphaba. They had a life they were happy with as it was. Elphaba, on the other hand, had to struggle constantly to hold onto the joy that should be part of everyone's life. It felt like flattery, but Fiyero had to admit that he was the source of most of Elphaba's happiness now. She likewise was his... Leaving her was unthinkable.

Elphaba stirred slightly in the bed, and Fiyero watched her intently until she was still again. She seemed to be sleeping deeply, and he was glad. The air in the bedroom was a little close, but the dimness didn't bother him at all, so he left the curtain closed and settled for opening the bedroom door. Night would be coming soon, and he could open the window to the fresh air then. Fiyero remained where he was, barely moving, doing nothing but watching over Elphaba until past dusk. When there was a sudden loud rapping at the door, Fiyero was more than a little hesitant to answer, considering who their last visitor had been. But after a moment, he hurried to the door. He did pause to ask who it was before opening the door. It was a great relief when it was Colverus who announced himself.

Fiyero quickly pulled the door open and invited his longtime friend in. The other man took one look at Fiyero's face and frowned deeply. "What's the matter, Yero? You don't look very well."

"I'm fine... I mean, it's not me. Elphaba is sick, Cole. There's no point in calling a doctor. It's not that kind of illness."

"Then what kind is it?" Colverus asked this only to give his friend time to gather himself for a reply. He knew very well what was probably wrong with Elphaba, and suddenly felt extremely helpless.

"A spell," Fiyero answered ominously. "The wizard... he came here and cast it on her. There was nothing I could do, and now she is probably dying. I gave her some medicine for the pain. That won't work forever though... I don't know what to do. I have no magic, I can't find a counterspell to whatever the wizard did to her."

"Wait a minute. THE wizard? He's one of the people you're hiding from. How did he find you? I haven't told anyone... Not anyone." Colverus sounded very worried that he was being accused, but Fiyero gave him a gentle smile, resting a hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm not blaming you, Cole. I don't know how that... that beast found us here. It doesn't really matter now. I need to take care of her, that's all. She's asleep now, but I don't like being away from her. If you'd like to stay, we can go in there and talk."

Colverus sighed and nodded his head wearily. "Sure, I can stay a while. How is she? I mean, what has the spell done to her?"

Fiyero waited to answer until they were both in the next room at Elphaba's bedside. Now that it was dark outside, the room was nearly pitch black. Only the moonlight reaching them from the living room provided illumination. Fiyero studied Elphaba's face a moment before answering Colverus's question. "Before she fell asleep, she had a bad headache. It made the light hurt her eyes. That's why it's so dark. I could open the curtain now. I don't think she'll wake up for a long time."

"It's all right. I won't stay long, just in case she wakes up. I know I make her uncomfortable, and she has enough to worry about already."

Fiyero sighed, moving beside the bed to gently tend to Elphaba as he spoke. "She doesn't dislike you... She's just extremely leery of people. She's spent most of her life suffering rejection that you can't imagine. It's not her fault she looks like she does. It's very hard for her to let me love her sometimes. But she has a wonderful heart, and I hope someday you can get to know her."

"I hope so, too. I have some things out in the carriage for the two of you, I can bring those in then be on my way. I know I was just here a few days ago, you probably don't need all the things I've brought. But I got this horrible feeling that something had happened out here. I had to come... but I needed a better reason than paranoia. I hate it when my intuition is right."

Fiyero sighed, then leaned over to kiss Elphaba's now-bare forehead before walking out of the room with Colverus. "You never need a reason to visit, Cole. It gets very lonely out here, and we need to see other people sometimes. Let me help you bring the food in, then you can go if you're ready."

In a few minutes, the two friends had completely unloaded the carriage and placed the food in the proper places. Colverus then said goodbye to Fiyero and looked in on Elphaba one more time. She slept on, and looked reasonably comfortable. She wasn't sweating, or even stirring in her sleep. Therefore, Fiyero felt comfortable taking a short walk once Colverus had gone. Fiyero didn't walk far. In fact, he made sure the small house was still in his line of sight, so his return would be faster.

As he walked, the thought back to the day he had first met Colverus. He had been vacationing with his family. Though it was normally the family's habit to stay the summer at their castle in Kiamo Ko, this particular year they had chosen a more socially advantageous location. Fiyero had been terribly bored, as his parents spent their days gossiping and their nights at interminable parties. He wondered why they had brought him along instead of leaving him at their usual residence with the staff. At just ten years old, spending his time with the household servants hadn't yet taken on the stigma it usually bore. He liked to spend afternoons with the cook, learning to make things like stew, or helping with the household baking. The cook seemed nervous allowing the boy to spend so much time with her, at least at first. It was strange enough to allow the female children of a household into the kitchen, let alone a son.

On a day that Fiyero was especially longing for home, he had wandered away from the large resort, looking for something interesting to pass his time. He knew his parents weren't likely to look for him for hours, and he was starving for some adventure. Not far from the resort, he scaled a large tree to get a better look at the surrounding land and see what might be nearby. After some moments, he thought he spotted a small lake in the distance, and quickly decided a swim sounded like a fine idea. When he had struck out along a path toward the lake, Colverus had been walking along as well, headed in the same direction. As was usually the way with small boys, they quickly struck up a conversation, and by the time they reached the lakeside they were laughing at each other's jokes.

Cole had explained that he too felt like a tagalong on his "family vacation," and that he usually spent his time reading or getting up to typical boyish mischief around the inn. Today though, the suite of rooms he was staying in had been stuffy and uncomfortable, and everyone he liked to pull his pranks on was otherwise occupied. So it was that the two boys ended up at the lake together. Both were good swimmers, but on that day, Fiyero had been too daring for his own good, and gone out too far. The stronger undercurrents further from shore kept tugging at him, but he paid no attention. Suddenly, one had pulled him under completely. All he remembered of the next few moments was a crushing feeling of being trapped, his chest burning from lack of air, and struggling to reach the surface, which seemed to be miles above his head. He began to panic and struggle more, which only made matters worse.

In that instant, he felt himself being grasped around the middle and thrust upward. At first all he was aware of and cared about was that he was breathing air again. He drew in as deep of breaths as he could manage in between fits of coughing. Colverus had dragged him along back to shore. Once the two boys were sprawled on the sand, both very out of breath, Fiyero had turned to Colverus and thanked him earnestly for saving his life. Cole had blushed deeply, but otherwise accepted the thanks gracefully. They both swore not to tell their families what had happened, simply because they guessed neither of them would care very much. For the remaining week of their holiday, Fiyero and Colverus had been together nearly every waking moment. They were delighted to discover how near their homes stood to each other, and promised to visit often once summer ended. Even with their schooling, they spent much time together... particularly since Fiyero cared not one bit about his studies, and much preferred spending his time with his new best friend.

Fiyero was just shaking himself from his reverie and turning toward home when a frightened, shrill scream tore the air.

* * *

When Elphaba first opened her eyes, the bedroom was so dark she couldn't see anything at all. She called Fiyero's name, but got no answer. She tried again, and when she was met with the same silence, Elphaba struggled to get herself into a sitting position. By now, her eyes had adjusted to the blackness enough for her to be able to tell Fiyero wasn't in the room.

Elphaba sat there, perfectly still, listening for sounds of him moving around in another room. There was nothing, though she waited a solid five minutes. She hadn't heard the house this quiet since they had arrived here. Fear began to nibble at the corners of her mind, but Elphaba ignored the feeling and forced herself up out of the bed. Each step caused pain to shoot up and down each leg, but she just grimaced, gritted her teeth, and kept walking.

She looked all through the house, even in places she knew he would never be. The horrible pain she suffered with every move made the search seem to take ages, though it was only several minutes. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to her. While she had slept, perhaps the wizard had returned and unleashed whatever remained of his wrath on Fiyero. Elphaba wondered if he might be badly hurt, or paralyzed as she had been. Maybe he was even... dead. This thought drove her to move faster, to go out the front door and look all around their property. She stepped out the door onto the first stair, and nearly stumbled and fell. She called Fiyero's name again, louder now. She knew she sounded frightened, and this only made her curse herself for being so emotional. But after just a few moments of going all around the exterior of the house, with still no sign of Fiyero anywhere, Elphaba was very frightened indeed. Her legs felt rubbery, and she knew they wouldn't hold her much longer. She suddenly felt extremely warm, and she felt a sweat break out on her forehead. She returned quickly to the entrance of the house, and searched the horizon again for any sign of Fiyero. She once again saw nothing. Her pain, fear and worry consumed every thought, and Elphaba did the only thing she could think of. She opened her mouth and screamed louder than she ever had in her life. There were no words, just a single piercing, heartbreaking sound that it seemed could never come from a person.

* * *

Fiyero had never heard Elphaba scream... until that moment. Though he couldn't yet see her, he knew that dreadful sound had come from her. He began to run toward home, a cold core of fear settling into his heart at the thought of what he might find. Well past the point of being quiet for the sake of caution, Fiyero cried out Elphaba's name as he ran, dearly hoping she would answer. By the time he heard her voice in reply, he was near enough to see her. Her reply was weak, and he could see that single scream had left her very spent. She was on her knees by the doorstep, now covered in dust. In the strong beams of moonlight he could see the perspiration glistening on Elphaba's skin, even through the thick layer of grit.

"Fiyero..." she called weakly. "I thought you might be hurt... or dead. I woke up... You weren't there, and I..." She had no breath to continue, and focused instead on gathering her energy to stand. Fiyero saw this and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," he whispered, sounding ready to sob. "You were fast asleep. I needed some fresh air and decided to go for a walk. It's only been ten or fifteen minutes. I'm so sorry. Did you hurt yourself trying to get out here to find me?"

"I'm fine," she said, her tone suddenly biting. In several small, rapid movements, she was on her feet. Fiyero rose, and took Elphaba's hand before turning toward the door. She followed him in, but then tugged her hand from his. He glanced at her, puzzled. "You're here now, that's enough. You don't have to treat me like a child. It was silly to get so upset... I should have known you'd be back soon." She looked down, staring at the floor, refusing to lift her head again even when Fiyero said her name in the most forceful voice he had short of yelling. He was the one that sounded angry now.

"Elphaba," he repeated. "I don't ever want you to apologize to me again for the fact that you want me here. It's all right to need other people sometimes, to let them take care of you. I'm glad I'm here, and caring for you is all I am thinking about now. I'm so sorry I frightened you. I won't leave your side again, at least not until you're recovered."

Elphaba began to make a reply when she suddenly swooned, as if she were about to faint. "It's so warm... Why is it so warm in here?" Fiyero put a hand to Elphaba's forehead, but knew even as he reached out that there would be no fever.

"It's just the exertion," he said quickly. "Come on, you need to get back to bed. I can help."

Elphaba followed after Fiyero with no argument, and looked relieved beyond measure once she was resting in the bed again. Fiyero acted rapidly to help remove the sweat and grime from Elphaba's overheated body. Once he had finished everything, including applying a fresh layer of oil, Elphaba made a surprising request.

"I'd like the window open... My head still hurts terribly... But it's only the moon out now. It will be better. That way you can stay, and still get your fresh air."

"Oh, Ivy..." he said, bursting into tears. "It's not that important. It will hurt you. I'll leave things as they are. You just rest now. I'm not going anywhere."

Elphaba took a moment to say anything more. Her breaths were now very labored, as she struggled to endure the stabbing pains that tormented her whether she moved or not. At last, she was ready to speak.

"What was it you put... put into the tea? I could taste something. Tell me, please."

Fiyero hung his head. He wanted to deny he had done anything, but knew Elphaba would see through the lie. Until now, he had held out hope that she hadn't noticed. "I only wanted to ease your pain, for a while. It didn't help for as long as I'd hoped, but there are more of those leaves growing outside."

Elphaba only scowled and shook her head. "Once was enough. The pain is awful... But I'd rather stay awake. There are things... Things I want to say."

"Now? You can take a nap first and tell me later. You'll exhaust yourself."

"What does that matter if I'm DYING, Fiyero?" she cried, meeting his stricken eyes with her angry ones. "There are things I want to say... Important things." She reached for his hand before continuing. "I want to thank you for taking care of me... For trying to help. If it's... too late by the time Glinda gets here, tell her I knew she did the best she could, that she tried... Tried to get here in time. She'll think everything is her... her fault. Don't let her say those things... Please don't let her..."

"Ivy, you are not dying, and I want you to stop talking like that right now. I know you're scared... So am I. But we can't give up yet. Glinda might get here in time and know just what to do. Rest now, save your energy. She'll want to talk to you when she gets here."

"She always does most of the talking, anyway... But she's going to be frightened when she gets here and sees me like this. She doesn't... doesn't handle stress very well. Promise me you'll try to be gentle with her."

"Of course. Of course I will. Sleep now, Ivy. Please try. I don't know how long it might be until Glinda arrives, but you have time to rest."

Elphaba only nodded and closed her eyes. Fiyero remained there beside the bed, holding her hand. Her breathing as she slept was strained and shallow, and at times Fiyero was sure he heard Elphaba whimper softly from the pain. It seemed like years until dawn was due to break, and even then Glinda could be hours away...


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glinda opened her eyes at some point past dawn, greatly surprised she had slept so many hours. She guessed she had managed it because her state of constant worry left her so worn out. She took a few minutes to bring herself to full wakefulness, then reached for the Grimmerie. Though the trip was likely to last most of the day, Glinda needed every moment to study. To say she felt unprepared was putting it gently. She was terrified of failing, and no matter how many hours she pored over the book, she felt no more capable than before.

Glinda wondered if Travion had received her note yet. She supposed so, and couldn't help wondering what he must be thinking. Glinda wished Travion could have come along, to help ease her anxiety. He was always very good at that, and had been since very early in their relationship. On only the third occasion Travion had come to the city to visit her, Glinda had been badly distracted and uncommunicative. Travion had taken her out to his favorite dining spot in hopes of cheering her up. He had made conversation, and tried to gently coax her into telling him what was wrong, but Glinda remained silent. Partway through dinner, unable to contain her grief and loneliness any longer, Glinda had burst into tears. Discreetly and without anger, Travion had paid for their meals and they had left. Only after they were alone in his carriage riding slowly through the city did Travion ask once more what the matter was.

Glinda had quickly protested, saying she didn't want to burden him, and that there was nothing seriously wrong.

"You don't cry over nothing... I've never seen you this upset before. Please, what is it? I know we haven't known each other very long, but I am a good listener, and I'd like to help. Please tell me, Glinda."

When Glinda saw the kind, earnest look in Travion's eyes, she couldn't refuse his request. She knew it was risky, telling him everything and expecting him to understand. But not one person had asked her about Elphaba since her demise. The staff of the household was too mindful of custom to even consider asking any questions, and Glinda had no friends... At least not anymore. She took a deep breath, and decided to take a chance, just this once.

"The only real friend I ever had died three months ago. I've tried so hard to keep going, to do the things everyone expects of me. It's so difficult sometimes... There are days I'm supposed to be listening to the concerns of the people, or dealing with changes in the laws, and all I can think about is her. I try to do things she would be proud of me for, but nothing can bring her back..."

Glinda couldn't speak for several moments. She felt like crying again, but forced herself to keep her composure and simply await Travion's reaction. He seemed to understand just what Glinda meant, and when his reply came, she was surprised by his thoughtful words.

"Three months ago... That was just around the time everyone was celebrating the death of the witch of the west... Glinda, was it...?" Travion asked this in the gentlest way he could, but Glinda still burst into tears again. She wanted to answer his query with only a nod, but gathered herself to reply with her voice.

"Yes," she answered simply. Then, she waited for Travion's response, which she expected to be either hostile or shocked. Instead, he silently reached for Glinda's hands, enfolding them in his own. He waited for her tears to ebb before he spoke again.

"What was her name?" Glinda looked up in surprise, and barely stfled a gasp. No one had ever asked her that question.

"You mean you really want to know?? People here in the city spit on the ground if anyone says her name out loud. There are so few that know it in the first place. Most people didn't want to know her at all. At first even I hated her. I didn't understand her... Elphaba was far more forgiving than I deserved."

"Elphaba," Travion repeated softly. "I can't say I've ever heard the name. But then, I don't pay attention to the gossip of the city. I knew that Morrible woman said all kinds of things about your friend, but only because she made such a fuss... I never paid attention to that drivel. What was Elphaba like, where did you meet her?"

Glinda frowned, and didn't answer his question. Instead, she asked one of her own. "Can we go somewhere more private first? I feel I can talk to you, Travion. But no one else would understand, and if someone overheard..."

"Of course we can stop somewhere," he answered immediately. "Just name it. You're more familiar with the city than me."

Glinda named a small cafe on the eastern edge of the city. Once Travion had given the destination to his carriage driver, their trip was swift... And silent. Glinda seemed to need the time to gather herself for the story she was about to tell. To his credit, Travion realized this and held his peace without complaint. Only once they were seated at a cozy table sipping hot drinks did Travion repeat his earlier questions. "Please Glinda," he began again. "Tell me about her? If this has been as much of a burden as it seems, you need to let some of it go."

Glinda nodded, but absently. Her mind was already focused on just how to begin telling her tale. After some hesitation, she settled on the way she wanted to do it, opened her mouth and began.

"We met at university. We were roommates, but at first we despised each other. She thought I was flighty and stupid, I thought she was overly opinionated...and a freak. I mean, none of us had ever seen a GREEN person before. She was right about me, but I couldn't have been more wrong about her. I didn't like her at all, even though I knew nothing about her. I either ignored her... or I played jokes on her. Everyone else did too, but that doesn't make it all right. The only one of us that never teased her was her sister, Nessa..."

When Glinda said that name, it caused her deep pain. She felt that if only she hadn't told Madame Morrible to use Nessa as the means to draw Elphaba out of hiding, things would be different now. So very different. When she continued, Glinda simply had to steer the subject away from Nessa.

"Elphaba was a very serious person. She worked hard at her studies, harder than I ever did. She was the favorite of most of our teachers... Including Madame Morrible. It was she that first praised Elphaba for her natural talent at magic. Eventually that led to Elphaba getting the chance to come here to the city and meet the wizard. She had dreamed of that day her whole life. It was from that day forward that everything started to crumble. The wizard used Elphaba and her talent for magic to achieve his own ends. When Elphaba realized what he'd done, she declared herself his enemy. In return, he sent the Gale Force after her. She was forced to flee the city and go into hiding. Then that whiny little farm girl crash landed here, and the wizard used her to do his bidding. He sent her in search of Elphaba, and told her to kill her if she had to. I played my own part in that, too. I sent that girl on the road to the city. If only I had known the wizard's intentions, I never would have sent her to see him. No matter how angry I was at Elphaba for taking my fiancee away from me, I never wanted her to die. And now I can never tell her that I understand why she and Fiyero fell in love."

Glinda fell silent, and soon began to sob again, quietly. Travion sat absorbing all she had said, and took his time responding. "Glinda," he whispered at last. "Maybe you can't help feeling somewhat responsible for everything that happened, but others are far more to blame than you. Madame Morrible and the wizard himself are really at fault, not you. They're the ones that hated Elphaba... but you loved your friend, I can see that. Thank you for sharing that with me, I know it was difficult."

It was several minutes more before Glinda's tears eased. Once they had, she quietly finished the last of her tea, which had gone cold. Then, she asked to return home, saying that she was very tired. Travion went out to inform his driver of their next destination, and then escorted Glinda out to the carriage. During the ride back to her house, he had whispered words of comfort, which had been just what Glinda needed. When they had parted at her doorstep, they had kissed softly, neither of them feeling the least bit awkward about it.

Over the following month, Glinda and Travion were nearly inseparable. He had even taken up temporary residence in the city, at an inn not far from Glinda's much grander home. Every waking moment that she wasn't occupied with city matters, Travion wined and dined her. He would surprise her with small, inexpensive gifts at every opportunity. Travion was a successful merchant in Gillikin country, but was not inclined to be flashy, or buy horrendously expensive things to impress Glinda with. She herself was much less inclined to lust after material things these days; Her life was quite comfortable, but she didn't go to excess in her purchases of new clothes, and kept on just enough servants in the household to ensure the cooking and cleaning were tended to.

Very early on the morning after she had discovered Elphaba and Fiyero were alive, Glinda had called on Travion at the inn where he was staying. As quietly as she could, she told him what had happened. Travion had shared in Glinda's joy, but soon realized her dilemma. Where Elphaba and Fiyero were remained a mystery. "Glinda, I can find them," he volunteered, even before she could make such a suggestion. "It may take time, but there are many places they won't be... the possible places they might choose are fewer than you think. I will find them for you."

Glinda was astounded. "Thank you," she stammered. "But how do you know all those things? You're a shop owner. Of course that's respectable... but you aren't some kind of spy. How will you manage?"

"I have my ways," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I can do it quietly, no one else will suspect a thing. They won't be in any danger, and you will have your answer in a few weeks. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Glinda was all smiles, and Travion was glad to see her so happy. It had indeed taken him just over three weeks to ascertain Elphaba and Fiyero's location, by quietly contacting the many fellow merchants he knew in the various parts of Oz. He had soon come upon the details of Colverus' many recent trips to local markets, buying many more things than one person would need. Though there were several other possible leads, that one seemed most promising due to the relatively isolated area in which Colverus lived. Brief questioning of just a person or two had brought mention of his close friendship with the Winkie Prince Fiyero. Travion had canvassed the Vinkus personally, and soon knew just where Elphaba and Fiyero's new home was. He didn't draw very near, in fact the homestead remained just a speck on the horizon. But it was enough.

After returning with his joyous news, Travion had gone directly to Glinda's home to share it with her. She had wept with joy, but seemed strangely embarrassed by being so emotional in front of him.

Glinda shook herself out of her memories as the driver of the carriage spoke to tell her it should only be a few more hours until they reached their destination. After her initial vague directions, Glinda had told the seasoned coachman the exact route to take. She impressed upon him just how important it was that the trip be swift and as trouble-free as possible. Though they were now nearly there, Glinda didn't feel the overpowering relief she had expected to. Instead, she felt fear, and a pressing dread. She once again took out the Grimmerie, forcing herself to concentrate on the words of a page she had yet to decipher. Willing herself to SEE.

* * *

"Fiyero, I can't breathe..."

Elphaba's voice was now very weak, but it still roused Fiyero from his light slumber. He immediately rose from his chair beside the bed and moved to sit directly beside Elphaba, who lay flat in bed. He watched her just an instant, and knew she was telling the truth. Her chest was not rising or falling. No matter how she tried to draw breath, her only reward was a horrid, inhuman wheezing sound.

Fiyero quickly positioned himself so he could help Elphaba into a sitting position. Once she was leaning gently against him, he arranged several pillows behind her, then eased her back onto them. She was sitting nearly upright, and her breathing sounded much better for it.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I woke you up. My skin... It burns..." Elphaba turned her face away, grimacing in pain. Fiyero carefully and gently wiped her skin clean with one of the towels he had nearby, then reached for the nearly empty bottle of oil. As he began applying it, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Elphaba. I couldn't tell it was hurting you. Is it starting to feel better now?"

"A little... Everything hurts, every minute. I can... can hardly bear to move. It feels like... like knives in me."

Fiyero finished his task, then leaned over to kiss Elphaba's forehead. "I wish I could make it all go away. But you'll see, when Glinda gets here, she will fix it."

Elphaba tried to smile, but was overtaken by pain instead. After it ebbed again, she said, "She... She should be here soon. I can sense... sense her. But I'm so tired, Fiyero. So tired. I might not..."

Fiyero felt anger rise within himself again, but he held it in. He knew now was not the time for anger. Instead, he reached out and gently ran one hand through Elphaba's hair. He wanted to weep, but refused to show her he was just as frightened as she felt.

"I know you're scared. Ivy. But if Glinda is that close, I know you can make it. I'm sorry you're in so much pain... There's so little I can do. Do you need anything?"

"Just... just for you to stay, to talk to me. I know you must be tired... I need something else to think about. What was... what was your family like?"

Instead of settling onto the bed beside Elpaba, Fiyero rose and walked angrily to the window. He kept his back turned, staring at the closed drapes as he replied. "I never want to talk about them, Elphaba. I haven't been a boy for a long time. They are in my past. I have no family now."

"But why, Fiyero? Do they... Do they hate you?"

"No. I said I don't want to talk about them. Please, ask me something else. Please, Elphaba."

Elphaba could see Fiyero meant what he said. Their current topic of conversation was causing him deep pain, as it had the very few other times the subject had come up. Now, though, things were at a turning point. Elphaba knew she may well be dying. She had nothing to lose by asking the question that was pressing on her mind.

"Why do you want to pretend they don't exist? At least you still have a family... I've lost mine, and it was all my own fault. You shouldn't... Shouldn't turn your back on them. Whatever you did... Or they did, it can't be so bad that you have to... to throw everything away."

Fiyero turned quickly and strode back to Elphaba's bedside. "They do not exist to me because they turned their back on ME. I am not going to apologize to them, I have nothing to be forgiven for! That's all, Elphaba. I'm not going to talk about this anymore."

"It was me, wasn't it? It's all because... Because of me." Elphaba was far too sad for tears, She simply sat there in the bed, looking horribly sad and guilty. She wouldn't look up, even when Fiyero said her name in the tenderest way he knew how. When she would not meet his eyes, he went on speaking anyway.

"Ivy, I never wanted you to know about my parents. I knew how it would... How it HAS, hurt you. But their ignorance is their fault. When they told me they would never accept you, I stayed here. I didn't choose them, and I wouldn't. You are the one I love, and if they can't love you as they love me, they no longer have a son."

Elphaba seemed as if she wanted to continue the discussion, but she suddenly sagged against the pillows, completely spent. Fiyero immediately went to her, climbing in on the other side of the bed and putting an arm around her shoulders. After a moment, Elphaba's head came to rest on Fiyero's own shoulder.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say before her voice gave out. Fiyero held her more tightly, and after she seemed more relaxed, launched into a story about himself and Cole when they were boys. Elphaba listened without comment, but it was clear she was paying attention. Her eyes were no longer bright though, and seemed dead. It hurt Fiyero to look into them, but he knew looking away would be the worst thing he could do. Once his anecdote ended, Elphaba moved back onto her heap of pillows, though the process was slow and agonizing. Now, even in such an upright position, Elphaba could scarcely breathe. She opened her mouth, but Fiyero placed a finger over her lips.

"Don't talk," she said gently. "Save your energy. Once you're better we'll have years to talk about anything you want. Just concentrate on breathing... Please. She has to get here soon. She has to."

"That's what... What I'm trying to say. Answer the... Answer the door."


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Out on the doorstep of Elphaba and Fiyero's small house, Glinda waited, nervously clutching the Grimmerie so tightly her knuckles were drained of all color. The driver watched her curiously, wondering why she was just as anxious now that she had arrived as she'd been throughout the trip. He shrugged, and seemed resigned to the fact that he would never understand her, or women in general.

Glinda began to despair that anyone was going to answer the door, but as she raised her fist to knock for a third time, the door swung wide, and upon seeing her, Fiyero sighed with relief. "She said you were coming," he whispered, any explanation of who Fiyero meant by 'she' being completely unnecessary. "Come in," he continued, stepping aside. "We've been waiting for you."

As they entered the house, Fiyero glanced around as if realizing for the first time how small and shabby his house must look. He cast his eyes downward as he spoke. "It's not much of a place, but we had to take what we could find. We can't fix it up, because..." He knew he sounded ridiculous, worrying that his home was too small, too run down, or too anything at a time like this. Glinda, for her part, seemed to understand why he would be so concerned. He did not know how she had changed in these last six months, he could not know that appearances were no longer what mattered most to her.

"Fiyero, I understand," she said sincerely. "You don't have to apologize. I came because I know that... that monster did something to Elphaba. I had to try to make things right." She took a few steps further inside, and could now hear the feeble, painful gasping sounds coming from the bedroom. Glinda's eyes grew wide with fear, and she clutched the Grimmerie even more tightly.

"Is that Elphaba??" Glinda knew it was a stupid question. Who else would be living here with Fiyero? Glinda's face instantly went as pale as the knuckles on her hands, and she backed away toward the front door. "I can't go in there!" she cried. "I've been trying to learn, but I'm not smart enough to really understand this crazy book! I won't put her through anything worse. If I were to accidentally cast the wrong spell..."

Fiyero was usually slow to anger, but in this instance his patience flew away like a bird fleeing a coming storm. "Elphaba is dying in there, Glinda! Are you going to stop panicking like a child, or do I have to take that book in there and try to decipher it myself? There is no time for your dramatics!"

There were many things Glinda had imagined would happen when she arrived here, but being on the receiving end of such fury from Fiyero had not been one of them. She simply could not help herself, and she burst into tears. Normally, this would have made Fiyero pause and soften his tone of voice. But today, he wasn't feeling so gentle... Elphaba was running out of time.

"I don't want her to see you cry!" He growled, which only made Glinda cry harder. As she forced her weeping to come under control, Glinda thought she heard her name being called, but at first thought she had imagined it.

"Glinda," Elphaba repeated, louder this time. "It's all right... all right if you're scared. Come in here... where I can see you."

Glinda wiped the last of her tears from her face, then held her head high and walked toward the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, and waited for Elphaba to turn her head in that direction. When their eyes met, Glinda wanted to look away. Elphaba's eyes were filled with pain unlike any Glinda had ever seen before. Some of that agony was driven out her eyes as Elphaba managed to smile. "I'm glad you came, it's so... So good to see you. Come in..." Elphaba wanted to say more, but had no strength left at the moment. Fiyero followed Glinda into the room, settling onto the bed directly beside Elphaba. Her eyes had slipped shut, and Fiyero shook her gently by the shoulders, knowing he was rousing her with pain more than the motion, and he was sorry.

"Come on, Ivy," he began, using the nickname without consideration for Glinda's likely confusion. "You have to stay awake. Just a few more minutes, all right?"

Elphaba did indeed open her eyes, but immediately grimaced in pain. "It burns," she gasped. "Fiyero, my skin is burning!" Fiyero set about doing what he could to ease Elphaba's pain, while Glinda looked more and more rapidly through the Grimmerie, praying she would come upon just the spell that was needed. As she turned the pages, Glinda realized she understood far more of the book than she thought. Still, she could not find the spell she needed, and began to talk to herself, as was her habit when she was frustrated.

"Glinda, I know... I know you can find it. I trust you to do it. But you... you have to trust yourself, too. I can tell you can actually read the pages now... You're going to find the answer..."

Elphaba had to stop speaking. She was gasping for breath and seemed barely conscious. Fiyero held her close and tried to soothe her. "Just try to rest, okay? Don't close your eyes, but take a rest. You'll exhaust yourself if you do a lot of talking."

"Everything is exhausting, Fiyero. Besides, someone had... had to encourage Glinda. You... you sure didn't. I asked you to be... be gentle."

"I know you did, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Being so worried made me short-tempered. We can all talk when you're feeling better. How does your skin feel right now?"

"All right," Elphaba whispered weakly. "I'm so tired of feeling like... like I'm being ripped apart. I want to... to go to sleep now. Please." Elphaba's breathing suddenly became startlingly ragged, causing Fiyero to call her name loudly. Glinda looked up from the Grimmerie for a brief instant, realized what must be happening, and turned determinedly back to the book. After rapidly turning several more pages, she looked up again.

"Fiyero, I think I found it!"

"You think, or you're sure? There won't be time for second chances, Glinda."

"Don't you think I know that?" She sounded highly agitated, and gave up trying to talk to Fiyero. She glanced over the page once more, then began to read aloud. As the words of the spell floated on the air, Fiyero fixed his eyes on Elphaba's face, to watch for signs of relief of her agony. Almost instantly, her breathing grew more regular. After a moment or two more, the pained expression left Elphaba's face. Only then could Glinda believe that she had found the correct spell... She had really done it. She sank into the only chair there in the room.

Elphaba sat there, still propped up on the heap of pillows, saying nothing. Fiyero watched her, wondering if something else was wrong.

"You don't have to be so worried," she told him gently. "I'm just enjoying being able to breathe without being in agony. I'm starving! What have we got to eat out there?"

"Just about anything you could want. Yesterday Cole brought us so much stuff, you'd think there were five or six people living here. Anything special you wanted?"

Elphaba shook her head, then moved to rise from the bed. Fiyero urged her to stay where she was, that he would bring a feast in to both her and Glinda. Elphaba smiled, and returned to her restful position. After Fiyero had gone, Elphaba spoke to Glinda, feeling strangely awkward. She hadn't expected to feel like this. Even though the two of them hadn't seen each other in six months, Elphaha had thought their reunion would feel like a homecoming. Instead, it felt like she was sharing the room with someone she barely knew.

"It's so dim in here... Fiyero had to close the drapes because the light hurt my eyes. Would you mind opening them now? I don't think I can get up yet. It still hurts to move." Elphaba realized her voice sounded stiff, nearly formal. Glinda complied to her request without speaking, as if the awkwardness were contagious and had spread to her. Once Glinda had let the daylight back into the small room and returned to her chair, Elphaba felt ready to begin a conversation.

"Fiyero's friend told us just a while ago that you're engaged. What is he like?"

Glinda broke into a wide grin, and began to talk so fast Elphaba could hardly keep up with the flood of words. She smiled to see her friend so excited, and began to feel more comfortable.

"I hope one day there is some way you can meet him! He owns his own tea shop in my home province. After you both... Well, right after you left, I took care of the most immediate things pressing on my attention, then I went home. Mother and Father were very surprised to see me. Mother goes regularly to Travion's little shop, and right away she started trying to play matchmaker. I should have resented it, I suppose, but I was very lonely, and it was nice to get my mind off my troubles for a while. So I went and met him. He was so charming, but he didn't go out of his way to flatter me just because Mother was one of his customers. He invited me into the store and brewed one of his most exotic teas for me. At first we only made polite converstaion, but he was so friendly and warm that I found as soon as I left I wanted to see him again. He called on me once at the estate, but then I had to go back to the city. It was only about two weeks later that he came to see me there.

"I found it so easy to talk to him... To confide in him. It wasn't long before I told him about you and Fiyero. Or at least what I thought had happened to you. He was so understanding, and he actually asked me what our friendship had been like. He was genuinely interested, he really listened to the things I said. That was the night I knew I was falling in love with him. After that, he stayed in the city for an entire month. I don't know how he managed the business from that far away. He waited a few more months to propose, but I think he wanted to for weeks before he actually did it. He was so nervous... I thought it was so cute!"

"It might be a good thing he's not here... he might resent being called cute." Elphaba was only half-joking, but Glinda laughed out loud. "I wish I could meet him too. He sounds very kind, and he's good for you. It's a relief to know you're so in love with him. At first Fiyero and I thought..."

"That I was rushing into something." Glinda finished for her. Elphaba nodded, but then looked away, ashamed of herself. "You don't have to feel guilty. Many people thought the same thing. But I'm very happy, believe me."

"I do," Elphaba whispered. Her eyes were still fixed on the window. After a moment, she seemed lost in thought. Glinda sat silently, waiting for her friend to say something more. When she didn't, Glinda grew more somber, and asked if there was something wrong.

"It might be better if you asked me what was right. The answer wouldn't take as long." Elphaba sighed, but did not continue until Glinda urged her to. "It's just... I AM happy being with Fiyero. I know he loves me, and I love him. But everything else is wrong. We're so isolated out here. It doesn't usually bother me, but Fiyero gets very lonesome. I hardly know that childhood friend of his that looks out for us. Every time he visits, I hide in here. He's never hurt me, or been mean to me, but I can't seem to be friendly. He thinks I don't like him. And then there's Fiyero... looking the way he does. Every day I look into his face, and I'm reminded that I did that to him. Fiyero doesn't hate me for it... He understands. But I hate MYSELF for it, and I can't bear to see him spend the rest of his life that way."


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elphaba finally looked back at her friend, only to find her smiling. After an instant of confusion Glinda spoke. "Then let me fix it," she said quietly. "There is a counterspell in this book. After what I just did, that will seem much easier. But what would Fiyero say if we talked to him about this?"

"He'd say he doesn't want you to," Elphaba admitted. "But I can talk to him. Maybe he will come to understand why this is so important to me. He deserves to be normal again. He's already stuck in the middle of nowhere because of me. If we can't leave here I at least want him to be able to look at HIMSELF in the mirror."

Glinda frowned, then tried her best to explain what was troubling her. "I understand why you'd want Fiyero to go back to the way he was. But even if I do that, he wouldn't come back to the city without you. It's not safe for you as things are... So what would you say if I could make it possible for you to leave here, too?" A small smile played at the corners of Glinda's mouth, which grew to a full grin as Elphaba reacted with excitement.

"How? I mean... I'm sure you're talking about a spell, but I never found one that would make me look normal. Have you?"

"No, not anything permanent. From what I can tell, the spell can mask someone's true appearance. I found it while I was traveling here. I knew it would be just the thing for you!"

Elphaba frowned, then set her jaw as she grew angry. "If you don't know how to make the change permanent, I don't want to do it. I have to look at myself every day and know that I look like this because of... of HIM. He almost succeeded in killing me... I don't want to be reminded of him every day!"

"But Elphie," Glinda began, her voice quiet and a bit frightened. "Fiyero loves you the way you are. I heard that nickname he calls you by. It's very sweet. You like it, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I know what you're getting at, and it's not going to change my mind. I want you to find a permanent solution for me. But Fiyero comes first."

"I hope you can get him to agree. I don't know if you can. And he's not going to like what you've asked me to do. You don't have to change yourself to make anyone else happy. The masking spell is enough. You'll be able to go out in public, and no one will ever know it's you. That's all you need, Elphie."

"It isn't for you to decide! You aren't the one that's had to live their life looking like this. You haven't had to deal with people staring at you, laughing at you. Everyone loves you. That's why you have the life you have, and I'm here. It would be nice to see the city again. Even with everything that happened there, I miss it sometimes."

"You'll get to go back, Elphie, I promise. There's no way I'd have my wedding without you and Fiyero there. You just have to come! Please?"

Elphaba crossed her arms in front of her and fixed a level gaze on Glinda's face. "Only if you find that spell." Her voice was filled with such anger it made Glinda flinch.

"Elphaba, I didn't come here to argue. I just saved your life, and this is the thanks I get? Are you trying to make me sorry I came here? I haven't seen you in six months, but nothing has changed. If you weren't so obstinate, you'd get along better with people, you know!"

This gave Elphaba pause. She relaxed her posture, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight either. I am glad you made it in time... that you were able to save me. But this... This life isn't enough for Fiyero. He's so unhappy, and there is nothing I can do to fix it. For everything to be all right again, I HAVE to look normal! I think he would love me no matter how I look. Can't you understand why I want... why I NEED the change to be permanent?" Elphaba looked ready to cry, which only upset Glinda more. She had so rarely seen her best friend act this way, and hardly knew how to respond.

"Elphie, I know you feel to blame for the way things are. But making yourself look 'normal' won't undo any of that. I can help Fiyero, and I can help you. His change will be permanent, but yours doesn't need to be, even if you think it does. Fiyero loves you the way you are. You're unique, and even if you don't think you're beautiful, he does. Isn't that enough?"

Elphaba still wasn't convinced. "I know he loves me," she granted. "But why will you 'cure' him, or whatever you want to call it, but all I'll get is a FALSE face, and as soon as I am in private again, I still have to be GREEN. Tell me why!"

At that point, Fiyero entered the room carrying a tray laden with enough food for all three of them; Tall glasses of iced tea, several hot sandwiches for each, and small ice cream sundaes for dessert. When he looked up and saw the contrary looks on both Elphaba and Glinda's faces, his own smile faded. "You're arguing," he began, sounding mystified. "You should be happy to see each other. What happened?"

Elphaba turned her face away without making a reply, so Glinda found herself forced into the explanation. "I told Elphie I found a spell to return you to normal, and one to mask her appearance when she's out in public. That will be enough to make it safe for you to return to the city. But she wants me to change how she looks permanently. I said no, and that's when the fighting started. What do you think I should do?"

Elphaba turned her face back to Fiyero's expectantly, awaiting his answer. Fiyero didn't reply to Glinda directly. Instead, he set aside the wealth of food he had brought in and knelt beside the bed, taking one of Elphaba's hands in his. "Ivy, what is this all about? I thought you'd come to accept the way you look, that you knew I love you just as you are. What happened?"

"I know you love me, very much," she replied gently. "But I don't see why she will make you look normal, but she expects me to live the rest of my life looking like this! You get to have your life back, and I'll be stuck being the same old me!"

Fiyero nodded slightly, understanding now. He reached for Elphaba's other hand, and cradled them both in his as he began to speak again. "You are beautiful the way you are. Glinda wants to make me look as I used to. I know you regret the way the spell you cast altered my appearance. I don't mind looking like this, but it will make you happy to see it undone, so I will let it be. But Ivy, changing how you look will make you something you aren't. You had to fight so hard to discover who you were in the first place. The color of your skin is one thing that has helped make you the amazing person you are now. A temporary change when you're in public I can understand, we have no choice about that. But if you force Glinda into transforming you permanently, I will have much less respect for you. Do you want to make her feel used, the same as the wizard made you feel? Because that's what you'd be doing. Using her to get your way. You're a better person than that. You're better than HIM, Ivy."

Elphaba set her jaw again, this time out of determination. "I won't be like him." Her eyes moved from Fiyero's to Glinda's and back again. "I refuse to be like that. I'm sorry, Glinda. Come sit here closer to me, and we can all eat lunch. You must be starving too."

Glinda took a seat on the end of the bed, even though the single chair on the left side of the bed was unoccupied. She smiled, watching Fiyero as he carefully brought them their lunches from the tray. Suddenly, her smile faded, and she gasped. "Oh. sweet Oz! I forgot about the coachman outside! I was so anxious to get in here, I just left him..."

Fiyero chuckled. "It's fine, Glinda. I saw him out there when I opened the door, and while you two were in here talking I invited him in. He's in the kitchen feasting too."

"Thank you. I swear, sometimes I can still be such a scatterbrain!" Elphaba laughed softly to herself, but said nothing. They ate lunch there together, chatting and laughing. Glinda shared a story or two more about Travion, and Elphaba decided he seemed to be a man she could like very much... if she ever got to meet him. As they all at last finished their food, Elphaba confided this to her friend. "I hope I can see him in person one day. He sounds so gentle and friendly. He makes you very happy, I can see that. When will the wedding be?"

"We actually haven't set a final date yet. We were waiting until I found a way for you both to be there. Once I knew you were still alive, I had to... Well, I never expected to be able to invite you in person like this. You will come, won't you?"

Elphaba glanced at Fiyero, who instantly saw her desire to go to the city for the ceremony. He was just as eager, and it made him happy to think of being back in the city as well. He hoped it would feel like old times, before everything had gone wrong. "Of course we'll come," he said with a smile. "Just let us know when to be there. We haven't got a carriage, though... How will we get there?"

Glinda waved off his concern. "I don't have only one carriage, I have two. I can send one of mine, or maybe Travion would even make the trip to pick you up. I think he'd like that. He's been extremely anxious to meet you. If you don't have formal clothes, don't worry. The wedding is going to be at my house anyway, not in public. Come as you are most comfortable. There will only be a handful of guests. The two of you, my parents and Travion's, that's about it."

Elphaba and Fiyero were both surprised by the fact that Glinda was going to have such a small-scale wedding. It drove home the fact that she had changed quite a bit since they had been forced to leave the city. It put Elphaba at ease to know she'd be dealing with a minimum of strangers, because disguised or not, she tended to be very shy around new people. They spent a few more minutes animatedly discussing the wedding plans, when Elphaba suddenly looked wistful. Fiyero sensed it was something he could not help with, so he busied himself cleaning up after their huge lunch, once again leaving the two women to talk in private. Glinda wasted no time in getting to the point.

"You wish you could get married too, don't you. Elphie?"

Elphaba looked up, a bit startled and dismayed. "Am I really that obvious? I'm sorry... I'm very happy for you, really. I just wish... Fiyero and I have only talked about marriage once or twice. Out here there are so few people anyway, and we decided we couldn't risk letting anyone else know we were still alive. So there would be no one to marry us. We don't talk about it anymore, because it makes us both too upset."

"I'm sorry for being so thoughtless, Elphie. That didn't even occur to me. Travion and I are being wed by a lay-person, we decided that was more appropriate considering the low-key occasion. It's someone my family has known for years. I plan to order the Gale Force to stop their search for you and Fiyero, so by the time you arrive for the wedding, things will be that much safer for you. So you can both come, and try to have a good time. We will figure out a way for you to have a wedding too someday."

"That would be nice," Elphaba said with a sigh. "It would be nice to have something go our way for a change. I'm really tired, Glinda. Would you mind if I took a nap for just a little while?"

"Of course not," Glinda replied softly, instantly rising from the edge of the bed. "I'll wait for you to wake up before I leave, so I can say goodbye to you. I'll go keep Fiyero company. Call me when you wake up."

Elphaba nodded, then turned onto her side away from the door as Glinda exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. She went and joined Fiyero in the kitchen. The coachman had finished his lunch as well and returned to his post, so the two friends were alone. Glinda offered to help Fiyero clean up, but when he declined she simply took a seat at the small table. "That was a short talk," Fiyero said, turning back to the sink full of dishes and soapsuds. "No fighting this time, I guess."

Glinda smiled gently. "No, she was tired, she's taking a nap. Fiyero, she was telling me she wants..."

"To get married," he finished, then sighed deeply. " I knew that had to be it, after you had mentioned your own. I was wondering how long it would be until she told you. We both want that, but there is no way right now, and we have to accept that. Maybe someday, but not now."


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Maybe there is a way," Glinda said, her smile widening. Fiyero turned from the sink in surprise. "What? How?" Glinda laughed softly to see him so excited. "Well, you two ARE already coming to a wedding. It can't be that hard to make it a double wedding can it?"

"I don't know... I suppose not. But Glinda, we have no money for wedding clothes. I do not want to take Elphaba as my wife standing there in our traveling clothes. She deserves better."

"She does, and she will have it. Oh, it will be even more fun planning this part than it was for mine!" The twinkle in Glinda's eyes was so obvious Fiyero laughed out loud. She went on almost as if he weren't in the room. "The flowers, the cake... of course you two have to have your own cake! And the clothes... that will be the tricky part, the fittings. You two could always come once or twice before the day arrives to do that. Or did you want to surprise her?"

"SURPRISE her? With a wedding?? Come on, Glinda. You know how how shy she is... Being hit with that all at once will be too much for her. I need to tell her, give her time to prepare. That way, we can come and go from the city, let the people fuss about the clothes. And that cake you insist we have to have. Elphaba should decide that. I have no clue about that kind of thing. Maybe she doesn't either, but it might be fun for her. Besides, that's girly stuff."

"Oh, don't make that sound like such an insult!" Glinda cried, shooting him a dirty look. "Okay, so we can't surprise her with a wedding... There is still another way. Leave those stupid dishes for later and come over here. Just sit down and wait for a minute, I forgot the book in the bedroom."

As Glinda went to fetch the book from the bedside table, Fiyero sat there in the kitchen, knowing what was about to happen. Very soon, he would look like himself again. He supposed he should feel more excited at the prospect, but as he had told Elphaba so many times in the last six months, his appearance did not trouble him. But he also knew the light it would bring to Elphaba's eyes to see him looking like himself again. That alone would make casting the counterspell worthwhile. What DID make him nervous, excited, and happy was the idea of the wedding. Him, a groom! And he knew that whatever they both ended up wearing that day, whatever they or their wedding cake looked like, it was going to be a wonderful day.

Glinda had returned and was standing expectantly in front of Fiyero. He could see from her expression she'd been waiting for him to notice her. "Sorry," he whispered. "Daydreaming. Are you sure you can get the right spell twice in a row, there?" Fiyero was joking, but Glinda frowned and slapped him lightly on the arm. "That is NOT funny," she snapped. "I'm nervous enough when it comes to this book. Just sit there quietly, let me read and make sure I've got it right..."

Glinda stood there reading to herself for several minutes, long enough that Fiyero began to wonder if something was wrong. But after another moment, she looked up and said, "All right, I'm sure this is the right one. You're sure this is what you want? Because if it isn't, it might make the spell go wrong... I'm not really sure that's how things work, but it may be."

"Go ahead, Glinda. I'm sure. Elphaba needs to see this spell reversed, countered, whatever... It will please her. If it makes her happy, it makes me happy."

"All right then. Hopefully it won't take long..." Glinda cast her eyes down to the page and focused so intently on reading the words printed there that at first she didn't realize Fiyero's reversion back to his former self had begun to happen. Once it reached his face, though, Glinda did catch glimpses. The words of the spell now concluded, Glinda set the heavy book down on the kitchen table. Fiyero was looking at himself from head to toe while seated in the chair at first. After a minute, he rose and walked to the nearest mirror, and began to study his reflection.

"It's me," he whispered. "It really worked. She'll be so overjoyed. Thank you!" Glinda had followed him across the room, standing behind him as he gazed at himself in the reflecting glass. Now, Fiyero turned and hugged Glinda tightly. "Thank you," he repeated, the sound of tears in his voice. As he released her from the hug, he asked. "Did Elphaba fall asleep? I can't wait to show her!"

"She was already fast asleep when I went back in to get the Grimmerie. But I asked her to let me know as soon as she was awake. You can show her then."

"That will have to do, then," Fiyero sighed, his excitement ebbing considerably. "I should look in on her, though, to make sure she's all right. Can you stay long enough to be here when I show her what you did, and to tell her about the wedding?"

Glinda smiled brightly. "I already promised I'd stay until she woke. Go on, look in on her. I need to go outside for some fresh air anyway." Glinda exited through the front door, seeming in a sudden hurry to take her leave of the house. Fiyero was puzzled by this, but decided to ask Glinda about it later. His thoughts turned to Elphaba alone as he entered the small bedroom to see if she was sleeping peacefully.

As soon as Fiyero had closed the door and sat carefully on the edge of the bed, Elphaba turned to face him. "Hey... Glinda said you were sleeping. Why didn't you say something before, Ivy?"

Elphaba paid no mind to his question, her eyes riveted to his face. "It's you!" she cried. "Glinda really did it... She made things right again. Where is she, did she leave?"

"She's outside. I think she was a little overwhelmed," Fiyero replied as Elphaba reached out and began to caress each side of his face. She didn't say anything, only stared as tears came to her eyes. "Don't cry, Ivy," Fiyero soothed, even as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He removed her hands from his face tenderly, before they could be burned by his tears. "Don't cry. It's a happy day... I can cry for us both. There is something else, Ivy. Glinda asked me if, when we come to the city for her wedding, we'd want to get married too. She's already begun to make all these plans inside her head. Would that be all right? Would you like that?"

"Of course I would." Elphaba was smiling, but didn't seem as happy as Fiyero had expected. He waited patiently, sensing she would be forthcoming with the explanation why. "Fiyero, she already put herself in danger just by coming here. She has saved my life, and undone the spell I cast... How can we ask her for anything more? You know we have no money to pay for a single thing. She will have to give it to us. Colverus already does so much for us, with no compensation. But an actual wedding... We are going to have to repay her somehow, even if it takes us years."

"I know, I've thought of that too. We'll figure something out. Why don't you come outside? The sun is out, and you've been trapped in here for days. It will be good for you."

Elphaba nodded and rose slowly from the bed. She had been in bed so long she seemed unsure on her feet. Fiyero left the room for a few minutes to give Elphaba time to change clothes. She soon joined him in the living room, and they walked outside. Glinda had lingered next to the house, but seemed lost in thought as they approached. When Elphaba spoke, she actually startled her friend.

"You don't have to leave yet, do you? Please stay longer. I know there isn't a lot of room, but we can figure out something. Please?"

"I really shouldn't," she said sadly. "I want to, but it's safer for the two of you if I go soon. I'll send a carriage for the two of you in a few weeks. You can come to the city and start making the wedding plans. I can see Fiyero told you about the plans. I should probably teach you that masking spell before I go, but we can do that inside. I'm glad you and Fiyero are so happy with the results of everything I did. How do you feel now, is all of the pain gone?"

Elphaba nodded quickly, and smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry we argued earlier... I feel very frustrated sometimes with the way things are. I know Fiyero isn't happy here, and it's my fault we had to come here in the first place."

Glinda met her best friend's eyes, her face serious. "Well, when the two of you come back to the city for the wedding, you'll never have to leave it again unless you want to. I'm going to make sure of it."

Elphaba thanked Glinda again, then everyone but the coachman went back inside. Glinda taught Elphaba the words of the spell that she would need to travel safely to the city. They tested it out briefly, and found that it would work perfectly. Elphaba was fascinated by her reflection in the mirror, and as she stood looking at herself, she seemed about to start crying again.

"This is what I would have looked like if I'd been born looking normal..." she whispered. "If I had been beautiful... like Nessa."

Glinda and Fiyero could think of nothing to say that wouldn't come across as encouragement for Elphaba to keep her true appearance masked constantly, so they both remained silent. After another moment or two, Elphaba reluctantly lifted the spell, knowing the time had come to say goodbye to her friend.

"Don't look so sad," Glinda whispered. "It will only be a few weeks until we see each other again. We have a wedding to plan, and you can meet Travion. I'll ask him if he can be there especially to meet both of you. Once we know how long it will take the seamstresses and everyone to finish their work, we can set a wedding date. How does that sound?"

"Fine," Fiyero began, trying to sound cheerful. "Thank you again, for everything. I don't know how we can ever repay you."

Glinda hugged both of her friends goodbye before she replied. "I don't expect any repayment. Friends have to help each other, that's all. Seeing the two of you happy is all the repayment I need. Take care of yourselves, and I'll see you soon."

Glinda then left quickly, knowing that if she didn't leave immediately, she may change her mind and decide to stay longer. Elphaba and Fiyero watched from the front window as Glinda climbed back into the carriage, and the driver steered it away from the house, slowly at first, then faster. Once the carriage and its occupants were only a speck on the horizon, Elphaba turned away from the window, her shoulders sagging, looking very sad. Out of the corner of his eye, Fiyero saw Elphaba's expression, and wrapped an arm tenderly around her shoulders.

"Try not to be too sad." Fiyero whispered. "You heard what she said. Soon, we'll be headed back to the city, and making plans to get married!" Elphaba smiled but made no reply, so Fiyero went on. "You do look tired though. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten up yet."

"I'm not tired. It was time I got out of bed. I'll just have to live with this, that's all."

"With what? What's wrong?" He sounded alarmed, and Elphaba was sorry she was making him worry about her again.

"The pain... Glinda did the best she could to take it away, I know that. But it's still there... I think the wizard did that on purpose. So that even if Glinda saved me, I would still suffer. He has known for years Glinda is my best friend, and he trusted she'd come here to help me. So I'm going to live. Live with the pain until I die."

"Ivy, why didn't you tell her?? Maybe if she had cast the spell a second time..."

"No, Fiyero! Don't you understand what I'm saying? He WANTED things this way, exactly this way! I'm going to live the rest of my life feeling this pain inside. It isn't agonizing. I can move and breathe well enough, but it is a constant dull ache. There is nothing I can do about it. HE could probably remove this... this curse. But it's not as if any of us would be able to find him. You know that, Fiyero. He did as he wanted, and now he has disappeared. I'm sure NO ONE will set eyes on him again. He hated me for betraying him, he told me so... and I've earned having this curse put on me, Fiyero. It's only right I should carry a burden like this."

Anger flashed in Fiyero's eyes, and he gripped Elphaba's shoulder as he spoke. "You know how I feel when you say things like that, Ivy. You do not exist just to bear punishment from other people! No one deserves a life like that. You deserve to have happiness, too. To make the best life for yourself that you can. I know you have a lot of regrets... Nessa, and Boq... and me. But I'm fine now. Nessa is dead, and I know how that hurts you, but it can't be undone. No matter what you did or didn't do, you do not DESERVE punishment, Ivy!"

"Yes, I do," Elphaba said firmly. "No matter whether you agree with me or not, this spell is a fact of my life now. I realize exactly what the wizard has done to me. Nothing can lift this from me. All I ask is that you do your best to endure everything with me. I'm glad it isn't you that has to suffer. But I suppose some days will be worse than others for me, and it will help just to have you here. You will stay, won't you?"

Fiyero was completely puzzled. "Ivy, of course I will! What kind of question is that? I love you, I'm about to marry you. I'd never walk away from you. Come on, you need to rest. You look exhausted."

As they slowly walked toward the bedroom, Elphaba asked quietly, "What do you think Glinda will say when she finds out? I didn't admit to her the pain was still with me. I don't want her to feel like she failed, because she didn't. She did the best she could..."

Fiyero could hear the heartbreak in Elphaba's voice, and though he doubted whatever he said would be enough comfort, he had to speak up. "I think she will feel badly for you, and wish there were more she could do. But you can just tell her you know she did everything she possibly could, and that you are grateful. All four of us are going to have a happy wedding day, curse or not. I'm going to make sure of that. You deserve nothing less on that day than the happiest day of your life."


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fiyero sat on the bed beside Elphaba for a minute or two, then kissed her gently before she laid down on the bed. He remained there, watching her as she resisted surrendering to the sleep she needed. He felt an overpowering desire to protect her from further harm. It hurt him to know he could not remove the cruel curse from her himself... But that was something he was simply going to have to live with. Now he understood how Elphaba must have felt when she'd discovered her own spell had turned him into a man of straw. Disappointed in herself, ashamed, angry. And most of all, she must have felt like a failure. Fiyero wished he could go back to the days when he did not really understand this.

"I swear Ivy, from now on I am going to protect you much better than have so far. I'm going to take care of you... help you though those days you're sure to have where you can barely get out of this bed. We aren't going to stay here forever. We are going to live in the city, where there will be so many things to do that there will never seem to be enough hours in a day. I'll get a job... A good job, so I can get everything we possibly need, plus extra things to spoil you with. You deserve to be spoiled, even if you don't think you do."

Elphaba began to protest, but Fiyero shushed her gently. She lay quietly, listening to the rest of what he had to say. Her eyes were fixed on his, where she saw all of the emotions swirling inside of him.

"You have done nothing else for your entire life except try to take care of the people you love. Now it is your turn to be taken care of, Ivy."

He reached out and tenderly grasped one of Elphaba's hands, squeezing it gently in his own. "I love you, Ivy, and I'm so happy you finally believe me when I say that. I will be here to love you every day, and be here whenever you need me. There is nowhere else I'd rather be than with you." Fiyero sat quietly after this, and once a moment had passed in silence, Elphaba decided it was safe for her to reply.

"I love you, too. You're right when you say I didn't always believe you. But that's my fault, not yours. Thank you for all the things you said. I will try to do a better job of letting you take care of me. That's the best I can promise. At least we have our trip to the city to look forward to."

Elphaba then admitted she could no longer keep her eyes open. As she drifted off, Fiyero stayed there, unable to make himself leave the room. Elphaba's slumber was uneasy, and once or twice Fiyero saw her face darken with pain when she moved. He cursed the wizard, wishing there were a way to find him and get even. But as Elphaba had said, it was quite certain no one would ever see the wizard again. He had accomplished his first and only act of true magic. Fiyero's blood boiled as he thought about the fact that the wizard had taught himself that spell to come and wreak vengance upon his own daughter. It was a comfort to know the Emerald City was no longer under the wizard's control, that they could go there and try to build a happy life. Sooner rather than later, they were going home.

* * *

It was almost exactly three weeks later that a carriage arrived to take Elphaba and Fiyero to the city. Travion had sent a note ahead to tell them he would be the one coming to pick them up. This had made Elphaba somewhat nervous, but part of her was still anxious to meet Glinda's fiancee. Travion arrived very early, just past dawn. Elphaba was an early riser, so she was ready and waiting for their guest. Fiyero was, as usual, still fast asleep. Elphaba went to rouse him as soon as she heard the carriage approaching, so Fiyero was still in the bedroom getting ready when Travion rapped on the door, which left Elphaba to answer it. She approached cautiously, but the warm smile that immediately lit up Travion's face upon seeing Elphaba put her instantly at ease. She noticed he was carrying a small sack in his hand, but felt no curiousity about what was inside.

"Come in," she invited. "Fiyero isn't ready yet. Is it all right if we take a little time to get started back to the city?"

They each took a seat in the living room near the fireplace as Travion replied. "Of course. I got here early so we won't have to rush. It's so nice to meet you, Elphaba. Glinda has talked of almost nothing but your visit since she returned home. Of course she adores making all the plans... Don't let her be too pushy. It's your wedding too, you deserve to have a say."

Elphaba smiled slightly, but then voiced a concern she had been harboring for some time. "Travion, you don't mind having this joint wedding, do you? It's was all Glinda's idea, but still I..."

He laughed gently. "Of course not. If I did I would have had to speak up before now. It's what Glinda wants, it has added to her joy in looking forward to getting married. I've never seen her so excited. She wants to give you a very special day. She said you'd probably be worried about the expense, but believe me when I say it isn't for you to worry about. Glinda's parents are financing the whole thing. They haven't questioned a penny Glinda has spent. I would guess they assume all the extravagances are for her. So many seamstress bills may be hard to explain, but I think they are enjoying this whole thing as much as Glinda is. They simply don't care what it costs."

"You mean no one knows it's supposed to be a double wedding except for us four? That will be a little strange, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you think no one will be aware. Glinda said she doesn't intend to explain things to her parents until you arrive. They will be there helping with all the arrangements. She's anxious for you to meet them. My parents won't be coming to the city until the ceremony."

Elphaba rose from her chair and began to pace. "She didn't say they'd be there too! She knows how I feel about strangers. I was nervous enough to meet you today, and there will be the dressmakers... and now her parents. I can't go... Fiyero can go alone. I can try again another time. She knows I hate dealing with so many strangers!"

Travion frowned and stood as well. He wanted to offer some comfort, but knew better than to attempt to touch Elphaba in any way. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "She should have informed you. They're her parents... She was very excited that they were also coming to visit. She didn't mean to surprise you, I'm sure. She didn't think of letting you know. If you'd like, next week I can bring the dressmakers to you, here. If that would make it easier."

Elphaba sighed. "It would, but Fiyero and I have been looking forward to this since Glinda left. She'll be disappointed if we don't come. I'm sorry for my outburst... I guess I'm more nervous about all of this than I thought."

"Join the club." Travion laughed gently as he saw Elphaba's puzzled expression. "I love Glinda, and of course I'm looking forward to marrying her, but I'm not the most outgoing person, either. I'm glad it's the bride people fuss over more. I don't think I could stand it. I was nervous to come here too."

"You were? Why?"

"Well, I've never met you, either. Glinda speaks of you so often, and I can see how she loves you both. So if for whatever reason we couldn't get along, she'd be very disappointed. I didn't want to let her down."

"You didn't even mention my skin color," Elphaba said without anger. "You're more diplomatic than most people, at least. You weren't even surprised when you first saw me."

"I was, a little. But Glinda told me all about you months ago. And I knew I had nothing to worry about, considering the two of you are best friends. She's been a different person since she found out the two of you were still alive and well. She sent something for you, she said it's to complete your disguise." From the small bag Travion had brought in with him, he produced a long light brown wig. Elphaba frowned at it, but took it and went into another room to ready herself for the journey. Fiyero soon emerged and introduced himself to Travion, making small talk as they waited.

After some time fussing with pins to get her own hair out of sight under the wig, and taking a brief instant to cast the spell that masked her skin color, Elphaba returned to the living room. Fiyero saw her first, and couldn't keep from frowning. "I can't even tell it's you under there," he said with disgust. He knew he was stating the obvious, and under other circumstances the whole thing might even have been a bit humorous. At the moment, nothing seemed very funny.

Elphaba approached Fiyero, taking his hands in hers. "I know you don't like it. But it's necessary, so we have to live with it. While you're feeling unhappy looking at me, think of all these stupid pins I'll have poking me in the scalp for who knows how long!" She made an unhappy sound, but then shook off her mood and told Travion she was ready to leave whenever he was. Fiyero went to fetch the suitcase he had forgotten in the bedroom, and they were all set. As the three walked toward the door, Travion glanced at Elphaba, then shook his head.

"You looked much prettier before," was all he said.

* * *

After two days' journey, Travion, Elphaba and Fiyero arrived in the Emerald City. All three were weary from the trip, but were in good spirits. The carriage was parked in the nearest available space, and they disembarked and walked the remaining half-block. Elphaba and Fiyero looked around at everything within their sight, to see what had changed during their absence. Nothing seemed very different, and no one took great notice of them as they strolled down the sidewalk. They were all glad, since they had expected Fiyero to draw some impolite stares at the very least.

Elphaba stopped short and pointed toward a very large, very pink house several yards down the way. "I guess that must be where she lives," Elphaba said softly, fighting to keep a smirk off of her face. "Leave it to her to want even her house to be pink!"

Fiyero laughed, but Travion seemed very subdued. "It was green at first, like all the rest of them," he said, in a whisper so low he could barely be heard. "But the first thing she did was hire painters to do it over in pink." He could have explained further, but it was unnecessary. They all knew why it had been done. Still, the sight of that manor sticking out like a sore thumb made Elphaba smile, and she planned on wasting no time in teasing her friend about it.

Not five minutes later, they had arrived. One of the maids answered the door, and ushered them immediately into a parlor. Elphaba smiled to herself as she realized the woman didn't give either she or Fiyero a second glance. They sat down and waited, hearing Glinda's voice echoing from somewhere at the back of the house, talking seriously about something. They looked to Travion, wondering if he knew what was going on.

"It sounds like the dressmakers are here already. She won't put you in their hands right away... I suppose she'll have to give you the grand tour first, so you'll know where you'll be sleeping, at least."

Glinda then entered the parlor, and enthusiastically greeted her friends. She was a bit surprised by the totality of Elphaba's disguise, because though she had prepared herself for seeing it, actually doing so was another matter.

"You can say it, I don't look anything like myself," Elphaba whispered, sounding sad and a bit angry at the same time. "Fiyero said pretty much the same thing." She glanced at him and frowned. But Glinda smiled and hugged her best friend a second time.

"You did what you had to do, that's all. How was the trip?" Elphaba said little in reply, so Fiyero and Travion volunteered the information instead. Glinda then offered to take them on a grand tour of the house, which made Travion wink in Fiyero and Elphaba's direction. He stayed on the lower level, prowling in the kitchen for something tasty to have for an early lunch.

Glinda took great pleasure in showing her friends every room of the house, not because she was trying to show off, but because she was overjoyed they had finally arrived. When she showed them into the bedroom they were to occupy, Elphaba looked so relieved Fiyero began to worry. Once they had returned to the hallway and Glinda was a few steps ahead of them, Fiyero took Elphaba aside. "I saw that look on your face in there. How bad is the pain?"


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It's definitely not one of my better days," Elphaba whispered, sounding strangely angry. "But there is nothing we can do about it now. There are those other people down there waiting. And her parents are coming. I have no time to rest. So I have to try not to think about it, and that's the end of it."

Elphaba hurried to catch up to Glinda, who had just realized her friends had fallen behind. Fiyero caught up as well, still feeling intense worry, and now a bit of anger as well. He wondered if the long, trying day was going to make Elphaba feel even worse by nightfall. In the weeks since Glinda had cast the counterspell, Elphaba had not had a day where the pain affected her greatly. But now, watching her as they walked back downstairs, he could see how slowly and cautiously she moved, as if at any moment she could trip and fall. When she continued to walk slowly even after they had returned to the ground floor, Glinda glanced curiously in Elphaba's direction. Her concern was immediately waved away. "It was a long trip, I'm a little worn out, that's all. The sight of your house sure woke me up, though," she teased. "Interesting color."

Glinda blushed, and laughed a little, but not as heartily as Elphaba had hoped for. The time had come to meet with the dressmakers, the moment Elphaba had been dreading. Just before the two women went into the other room, Fiyero smiled encouragingly at Elphaba. "It probably won't be that bad. Just don't let them talk you into anything you don't like, and don't let them stick you too many times. Easy."

"Sure, for you to say," Elphaba said with a scowl. "You don't have to put up with them all day!"

"Oh yes he does," Glinda said, sounding a bit too happy about it. "He has to be fitted for a tuxedo, you know. Travion does, too. He escaped it last time, so today is his day too."

Elphaba laughed at the crestfallen look on Fiyero's face, and they all walked back to where the seamstresses were waiting. Elphaba frowned upon seeing that there was a team of people there. She counted quickly. Eight.

"This many people, just to decide on clothes? What are they going to do, stitch everything together in one day?" Glinda frowned at seeing her friend so anxious. "No, of course not. It won't move that fast. It's not as bad as it looks, only two of them will be helping you." She pointed toward the right side of the room. "Them," Glinda continued, indicating two women that looked to be not much older than themselves. She gently pushed Elphaba forward. "They won't hurt you. And we'll all be in here with you."

The two people who were supposed to be helping Glinda with her dress rushed over, practically dragging her away. Fiyero had wandered toward two gentlemen that were beckoning him so enthusiastically it was nearly repulsive. Travion was still nowhere to be seen, but Elphaba had little doubt Glinda would go in search of him sooner rather than later. Elphaba herself was left with no choice but to join her two helpers, who looked much more like vultures to her, at least for the moment. As she approached, she quietly gave her name, then pointed to Fiyero where he stood across the room, explaining that he was her fiancee. The two women didn't offer either their names nor any congratulations on the upcoming wedding. Instead, they began asking her gruff questions about what she wanted her dress to look like.

"I haven't got any idea," Elphaba admitted. "I haven't really thought about it. I've never had anything so fancy before, and I don't even know what kinds of choices there are to make."

The two young women looked suddenly older and very cranky as they both rolled their eyes, realizing what a long day they had ahead of them. Elphaba couldn't help seeing their displeasure, and immediately began to apologize for her lack of knowledge and experience. They didn't seem to hear her, instead ordering her to sit on a nearby chair. The woman with a thick shock of red hair pulled back in a coarse bun thrust several large books into Elphaba's hands and bade her to look through them and decide things for herself. The other woman, who had a pinched little face and brown hair that seemed overly curly, laughed at the confused look on Elphaba's face. They turned away and began to talk animatedly to each other as Elphaba began to page through the oversized volumes which, it turned out, contained pictures of just about any wedding gown a bride could dream of. They came in all styles, lengths, and even colors. Having never been to a wedding in her whole life, this was all entirely new to Elphaba. Somehow she had never imagined a wedding could be so colorful, and the choices quickly overwhelmed her.

She continued looking at the pictures for several minutes past the point that she felt completely at sea. But then she set the books aside, listening instead to the idle gossip of her supposed helpers. They were laughing at something, trying with no success to hide their childish giggling. She wondered how they succeeded so utterly in making a normally happy sound seem so mean and revolting.

"Did you see him, the other fiancee?" the red-haired lady was saying behind a cupped hand, though it did nothing to mask the sound. "The Winkie prince, that one is. It's a shame, though, all that money and power coming to him, and he has the intelligence of a tree!" She laughed loudly at her supposed joke, then looked around guiltily , and quieted instantly as she saw Elphaba watching her. The woman's companion took up where she had left off, however.

"Well, then maybe the blonde one is more suited to him," she said brazenly, not caring if anyone overheard. "What she lacks in brains, at least she can make up for in personality. He'd have to watch her, though, she'd probably be tramping herself all over the city as soon as his back was turned!"

They continued in this vein for several minutes, during which time Elphaba rose from her chair and clenched her fists at her sides. She wanted to shout at them, to tell them they didn't know what they were talking about, or at least get them to shut their mouths. But she resolved not to make a scene, not to embarrass anyone on a day like this. But soon, her anger grew to the point that it would not be contained, and she knew she had to get away before something happened that would almost surely give all those present suspicions about her. She made no sound, simply stalked off, and as she neared the door, Elphaba began to actually run away. She did not see the shocked looks on the faces of most of the people in the room. Glinda and Fiyero, however, had some idea what might be wrong, and Fiyero began to follow his bride to be as quickly as he could.

By the time Fiyero found her, Elphaba had made her way all the way down to the basement, which was as yet nothing but concrete and bare light bulbs. This part of the house clearly went unused, and Fiyero had little doubt that was what had drawn Elphaba here. They had not even been shown this basement during the tour, but still Elphaba had found her way. He supposed it was the power of her emotions that had led him to exactly where she was. As he stepped off the last wooden stair, one of the bulbs popped over his head, the light flashing out and tiny shards of glass scattering in the same instant. One of these hit him on his left cheek, but cut him so superficially that he hardly took notice of it. He rushed forward, grasping Elphaba rather roughly by her shoulders. He shook her slightly once, and she looked up at him. He had not seen her eyes filled with such anger in a very long time, not even when she had discovered the wizard had been admitted into her home.

Another of the light bulbs popped, more loudly this time. "Elphaba, you have to stop!" he cried. "Do you want to risk someone figuring out who you are? People still hate you here!" At the word hate, the several remaining bulbs all winked threateningly at the same time. Fiyero shook Elphaba more harshly, feeling ready to slap her face if he had to, for the first time since he had met her.

""Elphaba... Ivy, this is not a game. You have to stop this. Someone might see! You have to stop." He implored once more, and at last, she seemed to hear him. The fury seeped away from her, and her shoulders sagged. Without suggestion from Fiyero, she walked tiredly to the staircase and sank down onto it. Now, he came and sat beside her, taking one of her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I shook you like that," he said earnestly. "But you weren't listening, and it's dangerous for..."

"I know," she interrupted. "We shouldn't have come here, Fiyero. We could have done this another way." She looked into his face and saw the small trickle of blood on his cheek. "The glass must have cut you," she said, sounding like she wanted to cry. Fiyero pulled a handkerchief from a pocket of his trousers and absently wiped the blood away. "It's okay, I know you weren't trying to hurt me," he reassured her. After a moment or two more, Fiyero asked Elphaba what had brought on her fit of anger.

"Those stupid women up there!" she cried spitefully. "The things they said..."

Elphaba felt the rage growing inside her again, and forced herself to fall silent. "What did they say?" Fiyero prodded gently.

After she had calmed herself enough to reply, Elphaba told him what he wanted to know. "They said how stupid you are, and that maybe you and Glinda should be getting married because she's no smarter than you are, but that you'd have to keep your eye on her all the time so she wouldn't cheat on you. So much they know! If they're getting paid, why should they even care who we are? And what gives them the right to say things like that??"

"Nothing," Fiyero said as soothingly as he could. "Nothing at all. They don't really know us... They're just talking, saying mean things because they have nothing better to do. I can't blame you for being furious, but you're just going to have to do your best to endure them until this is over. I'm sorry, too... I wanted this day to be fun, not upsetting. Are you feeling better yet?" He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"More under control, you mean," Elphaba corrected. "I am better, but I think it would be best to stay here a few more minutes." She abruptly changed the subject, as if not even wanting to think about how enraged she had been moments before. "Those two up there weren't even any help at all... I have no idea what I'm doing, and all they did was push these huge books at me, with what must be thousands of pictures, and tell me to make up my own mind! How am I supposed to know what to choose? I thought that was their job, to help me figure things out."

"It is," Fiyero said, seeming angrier about this than about the cruel gossip. "When we go back up there, someone is going to help you sort this out. If Glinda isn't all pins by now, she'd help you too. Just ask her, she won't mind." He seemed to know this was just the encouragement Elphaba needed. At last spent of her heightened emotion, she sighed and leaned against Fiyero's shoulder. "My head aches," she said, sounding very tired and sad. "I wish I could go to sleep right now. But they can't find out... Especially not Glinda. Not yet."

"They won't. If I have to, I'll cover for you. Come on, let's go get this over with. We can see if Glinda has dragged Travion out of his hiding place yet, and I'm sure those two guys that are just dying to find me the perfect tuxedo are convinced I'm never coming back. Maybe they think we decided to elope!" He laughed, and was relieved to hear genuine laughter escape Elphaba's lips as well. They returned quickly upstairs to the room Elphaba thought of as a circus, to find everyone milling about, wondering where half of the wedding party had gone. Travion had emerged from hiding and was attempting to reassure Glinda, who looked more worried than either Elphaba or Fiyero had ever seen her.

"Something is wrong," Glinda was saying. "Very wrong. I couldn't see Elphaba from where I was, but I saw Fiyero. The way he raced out of here, he must have been following her. That has to be it..." she trailed off, trying not to burst into tears, and Elphaba and Fiyero could take it no longer. They walked over to where Glinda and Travion stood, then waited quietly to be noticed.

"Oh, you came back!" Glinda cried, managing to hug them both at once. "What happened, where did you go?"

"We'll tell you later, when there are less prying ears around," Fiyero said, so softly only the four of them, gathered in a tight knot, could hear his words. Then he fell silent, and glanced at Elphaba. She knew what he was waiting for her to say, and she did so.

"Glinda... Those two over there were all put out that I don't know how I'm supposed to start making all these decisions. Can you help me... Please?"

Elphaba looked everywhere but at Glinda as she awaited the reply. It was clear Elphaba was highly embarrassed by being so unsure of what to do. Glinda, however, seemed to take this as completely expected, and threw a cross look in the direction of the two workers Elphaba had been with earlier. She saw they were now engrossed in reading a copy of one of the many scandal sheets printed in the city, the red-haired woman reading from over the curly haired one's shoulder. Glinda decided it didn't matter now, and led Elphaba to another pair of women, the ones that had spirited Glinda away earlier.

"These two know what they're doing, they are in charge," Glinda said confidently. "Between them and me, you will get everything sorted out."

Glinda properly introduced Elphaba to her new helpers, then Fiyero winked at her before returning to his own fitting session. Travion reluctantly did the same, muttering something about straitjackets. Still, his eyes held a smile, and Elphaba knew he was going to make a very happy groom.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the early afternoon, once the dressmakers had left for the day, Glinda announced that her parents would be coming in time for dinner. Everyone present had little doubt there would be heaps of questions asked about the day's wedding preparations. The four friends sat talking in the cozy living room until close to the time the rest of the dinner party was due to arrive. Most of the discussion centered around the decisions that had been made that day concerning the clothes.

Surprisingly, Glinda had decided on a yellow dress rather than a pink one, while Elphaba decided upon purple velvet. All of them, herself included, realized her choice was perfectly suited to her natural skin color, and they were all pleased Elphaba had essentially forgotten her disguise when making her choice. Travion had chosen a white tuxedo, while Fiyero's was going to be ash grey. The tedium of measuring had been completed earlier that day, and the garments would not be ready for final fittings and adjustments for some weeks yet. Elphaba in particular was glad; She would be satisfied never to see any of those women again, though the second pair she'd been introduced to had been extremely helpful and patient. They had not been put off at all by Elphaba's uncertainty and shy demeanor. Within an hour, her decision had been made.

As they sat chatting, Fiyero could see the shadows in Elphaba's eyes, and knew her pain had increased since earlier in the day. He wanted to suggest that she go rest before dinner, but knew that would lead to questions from Glinda. Though it would be simple enough to lie about the cause of Elphaba's fatigue, the idea of being untruthful was too distasteful. So he kept silent, but was ready to suggest Elphaba turn in early should she grow anymore weary or tormented by the pain.

Moments later, the doorbell sounded, followed soon after by a maid entering the room to say Glinda's parents had arrived. Dinner was announced almost immediately following their entry, so the first real chance anyone had to speak came after they were all seated at the table. Glinda's mother, Symana, wasted no time in making it clear what was on her mind.

"What is HE doing here? the woman said, as if she had just discovered a bug with far too many legs crawling through the food on her plate. "How dare you invite him here when you knew we were coming! Don't tell me you're still friends with him after everything he put you through!"

Glinda's father, Riordan, looked like he wanted to get up from the table, but knew better than to say anything and place himself in the line of fire. Fiyero also sat silently, realizing that at least for the moment, this matter was Glinda's problem alone.

"He is my friend, Mama," Glinda began calmly, and Fiyero knew instantly that Glinda was accustomed to dealing with this sort of outburst from her mother. "I won't say I wasn't angry things didn't work out, but that's all past now. Fiyero and I are still very good friends. In fact, that's partly why I asked you both here. I've asked Fiyero and his new fiancee to have their wedding ceremony with me and Travion, and they've accepted."

Everyone waited, seeming to sense what was coming. For a few minutes, Symana was so dumbfounded she couldn't speak. Her face reddened, and Fiyero began to wonder if steam might actually come out of her ears. This image made him want to laugh, but fortunately he kept a straight face.

"You did WHAT?" Symana boomed. "Have you lost your mind? Not only does he throw you over for someone else, but now you ask him and whoever this common little thing he's with now to SHARE your wedding day? I realize he's heir to that throne, but really dear, no one deserves that much forgiveness. Not even someone as rich as he will be one day! Choosing a hussy like her over you!"

Fiyero had felt very small and humbled while listening to Glinda's mother berate him, but at her cruelty toward Elphaba, he felt instant anger. Knowing nothing he said would matter anyway, Fiyero simply stood and prepared to retreat from the room. Travion was about to follow suit when Elphaba spoke. She didn't rise from her chair, and didn't even raise her voice above conversational volume.

"You think I'm so common, do you?" she said, looking directly at Symana. "You couldn't be more wrong about that!"

Fiyero had just an instant when he realized what Elphaba was about to do, and cried out for her to stop. Even as he did, she uttered the words that reversed the masking spell. She looked very satisfied with the results. Across the table, Travion was smiling to himself. Glinda's parents were in such shock that both of their jaws dropped. Elphaba laughed to herself, thinking they looked like puppets with broken strings. Fiyero and Glinda were the ones that saw this turn of events as a problem, but secretly, Fiyero was happy too. He was glad to see Elphaba's true face again. It was Glinda who was angry.

"Elphaba, what do you think you're doing? I told you no one could see your face, not even my family. It isn't safe!" Glinda quickly cast a spell that immobilized both of her parents. Fiyero and Travion could both sense the anger emanating from their respective fiancees, and left the dining room for the study before they could be trapped in the crossfire.

"I'm tired of pretending!" Elphaba raged back, rising to her feet. "She hates us anyway, what difference does it make if she has another reason? It was a bad idea to come here at all. Fiyero and I will leave as soon as possible. You and Travion can have your wedding alone. SHE won't want us there!"

"I don't care what she wants!" Glinda retorted, growing angrier with each passing second. "I invited you to share the day with us. If you decline now, it's ME you'll be hurting, not her! Doesn't that matter to you? I can talk to her, get her to accept things as far as you and Fiyero are concerned. I know how to manage her. It's you I don't understand! I've tried to be nice to you, to make you happy. And now, all you want to do is leave. Well, this time I WILL have my way! You are not leaving here after only one day. And if you aren't going to be part of the ceremony, there won't be one!"

Elphaba laughed out loud, a bitter, resentful sound. "You can't make me stay here," she challenged. "Let's see you try."

Much to Elphaba's surprise, Glinda did just that, uttering the words to a spell Elphaba did not understand and therefore could not counter properly. The spell hit with the force of a large object thrust directly into her midsection. Elphaba actually flew backwards, knocked completely off of her feet. She struck the wall and landed awkwardly, looking broken and in great pain. She tried to rise and found she could not even get to her knees without collapsing again.

"Elphie, I didn't mean to hurt you," came Glinda's voice in a whisper. She was already at Elphaba's side, and she hadn't even seen her approach. Elphaba tried again to get up, and failed. By now, her breath was coming in painful and somewhat angry gasps. Despite the pain, Elphaba met Glinda's eyes, all the will to argue her point gone now. "Fine, you win," she conceded. "We'll stay. No dinner for me though. As soon as I can get up from here, I'm going to bed. It hurts to breathe..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Glinda repeated. "I never thought... That spell wasn't even that strong! I shouldn't have been able to best you. You're still more powerful than me, at least normally. Are you sick?"

"Not exactly," Elphaba hedged, volunteering nothing more.

"Then what exactly is it?" Glinda pressed, sounding afraid, as if she could guess what was coming.

Elphaba looked away as she replied, not wanting to see the hurt in her friend's eyes. "The pain... I know you did the best you could for me when you came to see me. You saved my life. But the spell still holds some power over me, some days more than others. Today has been a bad day... I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself, I think it was all part of the wizard's plan. He wants me to suffer."

"What kind of man does that to his own daughter?" Glinda spoke though she knew there was no answer to her question. She wiped away sudden tears, then moved to help Elphaba up. She shook her head vigorously. "I can't stand up. You'll have to ask... Ask Fiyero to carry me. Where did he go?" Elphaba sounded frightened, which made Glinda afraid as well.

"I'll go find him," she reassured quickly. "That spell I put my parents under should last as long as I choose, but please Elphie, mask yourself again. It's going to be hard enough making them forget seeing you once. I'll be right back."

Glinda left the room nearly at a run, and Elphaba was sorry for frightening her so badly. By the time Glinda, Fiyero and Travion returned to the dining room, Elphaba had at last gotten herself into a fully upright position, though her breathing was slightly labored, and her false face had gone extremely pale. Without a word, Fiyero walked to her side and carefully lifted her into his arms. Travion followed them upstairs in case there were anything they might need.

Glinda was left to release her parents from the immobilization spell, and at the first sound of their questions about Elphaba's appearance, to wipe any recollection of her unmasking from their minds. This had to be done carefully so it didn't erase all memory of who Fiyero and Elphaba were. Glinda was tempted to erase all memory of the failed engagement from her mother's mind. In the end though, she decided against it, since it could lead to unanticipated problems later.

Once all three of them were seated at the half empty table, Glinda wanted to try her best to make her mother understand why sharing her wedding day with her best friends was so important. But she sensed any words she might say to her would be wasted. Instead, she decided to ignore her mother's presence and speak only to her father.

"Papa. I know I should have told you before I was planning this double wedding. But since we were all going to be here together this weekend, I decided to wait. Elphaba was afraid you wouldn't approve. She's been my best friend for years, and she's been through more than I could explain even if I took all night to do it. I will tell you that she has no surviving family, and I am her only friend. She adores Fiyero, and all I want is to do this for them, to give them some happiness. They both deserve it so much. If you don't like them, I can't change that. But please, be nice. Elphaba is very shy of strangers, it took a lot for her to stay here and meet you both. She did it mostly because she knew it's what I wanted. She's upstairs now, because she's very sick. She doesn't need to cope with such rejection, on top of everything else. Please understand."


	14. Chapter 11

Note: This chapter has been reposted to correct 1 simple typing error. I tend to write VERY late at night. Sometimes things get past me unintentionally, and are not meant to be funny.

Chapter 11

There was silence as Symana absorbed all that had been said. Riordan, who had sat silently since his arrival, now spoke up. "I can't speak for your mother," he began cautiously. "But as far as I'm concerned, anything you want for the wedding is yours for the asking. It's very selfless of you to do this for your friends. I have no reason to dislike them, I don't even know them yet. But I'd like to. Do you think they'd allow me to get to know them better?"

Symana threw a shocked look in her husband's direction, but could not even think of words to make a reply. Glinda smiled when her father made his kindhearted offer.

"Fiyero is very friendly, I'm sure he'll take to you right away. But as I said before, Elphaba is extremely shy. It will take her some time to warm up to you. She never knew what it was like to be cared for, until we became best friends. And Fiyero, of course... She loves him so much, and he adores her. I can't grudge them that... They need each other."

"I could see that, and I do understand. Would you mind showing me upstairs? I'd like to see how Elphaba is doing." Glinda and her father rose as one from the table, heading up the staircase. Symana, for her part, was left speechless and alone in the dining room.

When Glinda and her father reached the upstairs room, they found the door closed. Riordan looked questioningly at Glinda, but she went ahead and quietly knocked on the door. After a moment or two, Fiyero answered, looking relieved that someone had come to keep them company. When Glinda saw that the lights inside the bedroom were turned off, she grew even more worried.

"Is the pain that bad?" was all she asked, knowing Fiyero would follow her meaning.

"No, she's just trying to fall asleep," he explained. "But come in, she was hoping you would..."

He trailed off as he heard Elphaba begin to call his name. "Fiyero, where are you?" she called weakly, her breathing sounding labored and painful. Fiyero left the doorway, bidding their visitors to enter as he returned to the bedside.

"I'm right here, Elphaba. If you can open your eyes for a few minutes, Glinda has come to see you."

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes, and took a moment or two to reassure her best friend that there were no ill feelings over what had happened downstairs. "I need to rest, tomorrow will be better. Thank you for coming. I'd like to talk longer, but I'm so tired..."

Glinda assured Elphaba that she understood, then she and her father took their leave. On the way to their respective rooms, Riordan asked if someone should call a doctor. "The kind of illness Elphaba has can't be helped by a doctor. It's a long story, Papa, and we're both very tired. Maybe tomorrow I can..."

Riordan shook his head. "I understand. It's none of my business," he said gently. "You keep your secrets. Good night." They parted in the hallway after Riordan kissed his daughter good night. He watched her as she went down the long hallway to her room, marveling at how she had matured since he had last seen her. Riordan had worried for some time that Glinda would turn out to be as shallow and bad-tempered as her mother. But tonight, seeing her gentle behavior toward her friends, he felt very reassured. Riordan knew instinctively that Glinda's change of demeanor was due at least partly to Elphaba's influence, and for that he was very grateful. Riordan's serenity was not disturbed even when his wife ascended the stairs, saw him lost in thought there in the hall, and began berating him for looking foolish.

"Really, must you stand there gaping? I don't know what's the matter with you sometimes! It's late, and it's a good thing Glinda invited us to stay here tonight. I do need my beauty sleep, after all."

Riordan barely contained a smirk, then replied quietly, "Yes, of course dear." They walked off to the bedroom they were to use for the night. Symana was too focused on her preparations for bed to care about anything else, but Riordan's mind dwelt on his daughter and her friends, and his hopes that they would have a happy wedding day.

Over the next two days, Elphaba's pain ebbed considerably. She seemed like herself again, and after spending an entire afternoon talking with Glinda about every possible detail of the wedding, she seemed very happy. Glinda's parents had left early on the morning following the failed dinner party, which also helped lift the sour mood that had settled over the household.

After Glinda reluctantly gave Fiyero the sad news about his parents not wanting to attend the wedding, he asked that she invite Colverus and his parents instead. Glinda immediately agreed, and sent out the invitation even before her friends left for home.

Travion arrived very early with the carriage on the morning Elphaba and Fiyero were to return home. So early, in fact, that Fiyero and Elphaba were still sleeping, and Glinda was still making herself presentable to visitors. Travion waited for her in the parlor where she greeted any guests to her home. She soon came down, looking radiant, happier than she had in months.

"The wedding plans are going full steam ahead, I take it," he said with a smile. "I'm glad, Sunshine. It's so nice to see you this happy."

"You make me very happy too, you know," Glinda replied gently. "Where did that nickname come from? You've never called me that before."

Travion actually blushed as he replied. "I know. But Elphaba's nickname suits her perfectly, and I thought I should find one for you. Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do, it's very sweet," Glinda answered immediately. "Would you like some breakfast? The maids will be serving it soon, and all of you could use a meal before you go." Her brow furrowed with worry. "Please try to make sure Elphaba gets enough rest. When she's overtired, the pain gets..."

"I know," Travion interrupted gently. "She'll be fine. I've packed plenty of food to last us the trip, and just in case I have some medicine. For whatever good it might do."

"Probably none," Glinda said with a sigh. "Elphaba won't take it if she knows what it's for. Thank you, though, it was very thoughtful of you to bring that."

Travion and Glinda sat talking for several minutes more, then a maid quietly entered to say breakfast was served. The two of them went and took their usual seats at the table, but decided to wait for their friends to join them before beginning the meal. Fiyero and Elphaba came to the table some ten minutes later, still looking tired and only half-awake.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Fiyero began. "It's my fault. Slow riser." Fiyero's eyes widened at the feast on the table, and he helped himself to something from each dish before politely passing them along. Soon everyone but Elphaba had a feast piled on their plate. She had just a bite or two of some things, and nothing at all of some others. Fiyero put his fork down slowly, and turned to face Elphaba.

"Ivy, are you feeling sick again? I want you to be honest. Please."

Fiyero's concern was touching, and Elphaba smiled. "I'm fine, really," she assured. "Just not hungry, and I'm sad to be going home. It will be so lonely there."

"We'll have each other, and Cole will visit," Fiyero said with a smile of his own. "Someday soon, this will be home, you'll see. Next time we come, we'll have to look for a place to live. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Living here, I mean."

Elphaba's smile widened to a joyous grin. "Are you joking? Of course I'd like that! But the idea of having to look like another person for the rest of my life isn't thrilling at all. I thought I'd like looking 'normal.' But now I have to get married looking like a stranger even to myself. I don't want to do that. It just isn't me."

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Glinda said, a frown crossing her face. "Maybe by the time the wedding day arrives I can find another solution. Even if I can't, the three of us know what you really look like. We'll be picturing you as you really look."

Elphaba fixed her eyes on her plate, and wouldn't look up again. Fiyero even entreated her, to no avail. At last, he asked what was wrong.

"Glinda's mother hates us, I know she does," Elphaba whispered. "How can we accept her paying for our wedding when she despises us??"

"Never mind Mama," Glinda replied. "Papa is the one who makes the decisions about money. It's the only thing Mama gives him control of, because he has a better head for numbers. And like I told you, he says we can have anything we like for the wedding day. No questions asked. "

When Elphaba and Fiyero reached home, they seemed glad to be there only because the trip itself had been rough. They had traveled most of the way through stormy weather, which had made it nearly impossible for Elphaba to climb out of the carriage during the journey. Travion had done his best to entertain his friends with stories and jokes, succeeding splendidly. Fiyero hadn't seen his fiancee so happy in a long time. When they reached the end of the trip, it was she rather than Fiyero who invited Travion to stay for dinner, and rest for the night, before returning to the city.

"I'd love to," Travion accepted enthusiastically. Of the three of them, he looked the most weary and disheveled. They all went inside and freshened up, and within the hour, Fiyero was at work in the kitchen preparing dinner. Elphaba and Travion sat down near the fireplace to talk. After nearly two full days of having nothing to do except talk, Fiyero was surprised to see Elphaba still in the mood for company. She was obviously extremely fond of Travion, and had already accepted him as a member of the family.

"You just have to try to forget about Glinda's mother," Travion was saying. "I've met her before, she's always like that. Overly opinionated and judgmental... It is her way. Even my mother doesn't like her, and she's friendly to everyone."

Elphaba tried to smile and failed. "I wish I could say that other than her attitude, we had a good visit. It was very good to see you both, and the time we spent visiting was just what I needed. But those dressmakers... That was a disaster. I hope it goes better next time."

Travion laughed softly. "What's done is done. Next time, you'll be prepared. Glinda explained to me what those women said to you after you shared it with her. I'm sorry those ladies were so beastly to you. Next time you should punch them in their gossipy little mouths. Despicable people!"

Elphaba looked up in surprise at Travion's suggestion, which caused him to burst out laughing. Elphaba then realized his jest, and smiled to herself. When he spoke again, Travion changed the subject completely.

"Now that you're home, aren't you going to lift the masking spell? It will be nice to see the real you again after all this time."

Elphaba admitted that she had for the moment completely forgotten about her transformation. She quickly reversed it, then removed her wig. Not five minutes later Fiyero called them to the table. They shared a pleasant, quiet meal together, then turned in very early. Travion planned on leaving as early as possible in the morning and was badly in need of rest. His fatigue helped him to rest peacefully, and as usual Fiyero's sleep was deep and untroubled. Elphaba, however, was plagued by bad dreams all night long. She could only vaguely recall what any of them were about upon waking, and so she could offer no substantial explanation for what was troubling her, even when Fiyero was roused during her third nightmare and asked her gently what was wrong.

By morning, the dreams were nothing but shadows, more annoying than frightening or worrisome. Fiyero seemed more disturbed by them than Elphaba did. Travion also inquired about things at breakfast, saying that once or twice he had been briefly awakened by Elphaba crying out through her sleep.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly. "I almost never dream like that, I haven't since I was a child. I'm sure it was just a passing thing... anxiety over the preparations for the ceremony, maybe."

"Maybe," Fiyero agreed, but it was clear he still had his doubts. Elphaba then steered the conversation away from her fractured night's sleep, not liking the fact that she was the center of attention. Shortly thereafter, breakfast ended, and Travion prepared to leave. Once he was ready, he had some words of reassurance for his friends.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to send a message to the city. I know how isolated you feel out here, and I'm sorry the journey is so far. But if necessary, Glinda or I can return here. It will be weeks until you return to the city. I'll miss you both very much."

"We'll miss you too," Fiyero replied. "Thank you for making the trip back and forth. I know it must be exhausting."

"It was worth it to make us all so happy. I'll see you again in a few weeks. Take care of yourselves."

Travion then left quickly, seeming like he was about to cry. Before long, his carriage had vanished from sight. Elphaba sighed, and busied herself cleaning up from breakfast. Fiyero sensed she simply needed the distraction, and did not say anything to try and put a happy spin on Travion's leaving. Once the kitchen was clean, both Elphaba and Fiyero decided to return to bed, having nothing better to do. All they could do was await their next trip to the city, which was too far in the future to please either of them.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was over a month later that Elphaba and Fiyero received a message from Glinda that it was time for them to return to the city. She made a point to mention that only her father would be present during this visit, because her mother had come down with the flu. Elphaba and Fiyero both sensed this was a lie fabricated to avoid seeing them again, but they decided they didn't really care.

Fiyero seemed more thoughtful during this journey to the city, which he and Elphaba were making without even the accompaniment of a coachman. The coach Glinda had sent for them was enchanted to bring them directly to her home. She had warned them of this in her note, so they wouldn't be shocked by the arrival of a vehicle with no driver. Both Travion and Glinda were extremely busy making the plans for the ceremony, and that was why neither of them had come to fetch their friends.

Without asking a single question, Elphaba intuited that Fiyero was anxious about whether or not they would find a house in the city to live in after the wedding. He was worried about being able to provide for her, to find a good job. Several times, Elphaba saw him shaking his head and muttering to himself. "I should have studied harder. What do I know about anything?" was all she could hear of the words he said.

"Fiyero, you're worrying too much," Elphaba whispered. "The thought of looking for a house doesn't thrill me either, but it's not as if we have to do it alone. And whatever job you find at first will do, you can always move on to something else later. I can work too, you know. It's not all up to you."

"How did you know I was thinking about all of that?" Fiyero said, sounding honestly amazed at her perception. She smiled a little, her false face blushing deeply. "Tell me, how did I know?" she teased. "I don't even have to try to pick up on people's thoughts. My mind just works that way. Sometimes it feels like eavesdropping. Occasionally when it happens, I ignore it, but with you I..."

Fiyero could see Elphaba was worried that she had offended him with her ability to read his thoughts, and he hastened to reassure her. "Hey... I know how well you pick up on things, it doesn't bother me. If it did, I'd either have to learn a way to hide things from you, or try to go back to never thinking about anything, like when we were at school." Fiyero laughed heartily at his own joke. Elphaba smiled, but only slightly, finding herself lost in thoughts of her own.

"I'm glad we'll be getting the silly fittings over with when we get there. Maybe this time we can get to know Glinda's father a little better too. Last time I hardly heard the poor man say a single word. He can't possibly be more cruel than his wife, though. I don't think she'll ever like us," Elphaba said with a heavy sigh.

"If she doesn't, it's really her problem," Fiyero said angrily. "After what she said about you, I have no patience for that woman. I will be polite to her only because she is Glinda's mother, and I don't want there to be arguing on our wedding day. But that is all."

"Fiyero, she doesn't know us... All she knows is, you left her daughter for me. You can't expect her to forget that right away. It could take years for her to get over it, even though Glinda already has." Elphaba was trying her best to temper Fiyero's anger. Though his voice was calmer when he spoke again, none of his rage had left his eyes.

"No one talks that way about you and still receives respect from me," he said levelly. "She is a mean-spirited, unlikeable sort of person. I feel sorry for Glinda, being stuck with a mother like that!"

"At least she knows what it's like to have one!" Elphaba countered, sudden fury flaring inside her. "My mother died before I was old enough to really remember her! Maybe Glinda's mother is just as bad as you say, but she is nonetheless her mother. I have to think about how Glinda would feel if we treated her mother the way she treated us. And I just can't do it. I wish I even had a mother to worry about me, to be angry on my behalf when anyone was cruel to me. But I've never known what that's like, Fiyero. I never will. My mother died when I was three years old."

Elphaba wanted very much to hold onto her anger as she said these last words, but the feeling drained away in an instant, replaced by a great sadness that seemed to make even the air heavier. Fiyero gently wrapped one arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ivy," he began, sounding deeply ashamed of himself. "I never thought of it that way. You so rarely mention your mother. It didn't occur to me to see things that way. Ivy... Don't you ever blame your mother, even a little, for the way you look?"

"No," Elphaba answered instantly. "I'm sure she had plenty of faults... After all, she only had me because she was cheating on her husband. But it isn't hard for me to imagine that the wizard used her, just like he used me. Whether he saw it as experimenting, or whatever, I have no idea. For her part, my mother probably thought he loved her, or she was in love with him... Either way, she probably wanted to please him. I know so little about her, but I guess I always thought she was more like Nessa, and that's why she got all of the attention after Mother died. It was like a part of her was still alive in my sister. It didn't take much to see that the man I always thought of as my father had loved my mother. Sometimes, if I was awake late at night, I'd hear Father crying in another room, whispering my mother's name. Because of that, I knew he had loved her, and he adored Nessa. From that time forward, I wondered what it was I was doing wrong, why he didn't love me the same way. It didn't take long for me to come to the conclusion that his disdain must have had everything to do with how I looked."

Fiyero had never heard Elphaba talk at such length about her family life. It caused a deep sadness to settle into his heart, and he removed his arm from Elphaba's shoulders and took her hands instead before speaking.

"It wasn't your fault, not really," he whispered. "Your mother made her own choices, and those are what led to things turning out the way they did. Maybe your father loved her too much to want to blame her for anything, but he had no right to blame you. You weren't even old enough to understand what was going on when your mother died. Your father should have been thinking about what was best for you, not blaming you for everything. You were made into the scapegoat, Ivy."

"And that was only round one," Elphaba said, uttering a mirthless laugh. "I wonder how many more times it will be my turn. Fiyero, do you think it will really be wise to move to the city? Of course I want to... It will be so nice to feel like we are part of the real world again, and to be closer to our friends. But there are so many risks, at least for me. Not to mention I don't want to have to look like THIS for the rest of my life!"

"I do think it's better if we move," he said. "I know you've been worried about me, that I feel too lonely where we live now. But I have adjusted. It's you I worry about. I know how you love the city, and how you must miss it. You're never so happy anywhere else. There is a light in your eyes I never see any other time, and I want you to be that happy always."

"I want you to be, too." Elphaba sounded very sad, but Fiyero didn't have to ask what was on her mind. She volunteered it a moment later. "I'm so sorry about your parents," she explained. "I wish there were a way for you to have them in your life again. I know you won't leave me just to make them happy, but can't you explain things to them, make them understand? They're your family, and one day you will be king. You aren't planning to turn your back on that too, are you?"

An unreadable expression crossed Fiyero's face. "I haven't thought about it," he said with a shrug. "Mother and Father said in their letter that they would never deny me my right to the kingship, but they know I am not about to leave you in order to accept it. They won't accept you into their lives, but they open the door to your becoming queen? I don't understand that."

"Maybe they're hoping I'll die before the day comes for you to be crowned." Elphaba paused, a sudden, deeply painful thought occurring to her. "Or maybe they tried to get rid of me already," she finished in a whisper. She went extremely pale, and turned away as the meaning of what she had said struck Fiyero. The pain in his eyes was too much for her to bear.

"It was them. It was my parents who told the wizard how to find us," he said in a stricken whisper. "They have so many connections, they probably knew where he was hiding. He may even have come to them. I didn't tell them exactly where we were! I don't know how they found out!" He was ready to cry now, both out of sorrow and anger.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, Fiyero," Elphaba soothed, trying to diffuse his anger. "We don't know it was definitely their doing. Even if it was, we can't change that now. I'm accustomed to being hated. They're two more to add to the list, that's all. It doesn't matter."

"It DOES!" Fiyero raged, but Elphaba did not flinch or turn away. "It does matter! They're my parents, not just some strangers we met on the street! If you can be so angry at those idiots from the dressmakers, why doesn't THIS make you angry?"

"If your mother and father said they hated YOU just because you've fallen in love with me, I could get angry," Elphaba explained calmly. "That I wouldn't be able to accept. They think they know who I am because of the lies that have been spread about me. They don't know what I'm really like, and they don't want to know. They are like most other people throughout Oz. I wouldn't be able to change their minds about me. Even you wouldn't stand much chance of it, I suppose. We will have to live with that, that's all there is to it. Like I said, I want you to be happy. Just minutes ago I thought that would be helped by your trying to make amends with your parents. Now I see that can't happen, not if they were responsible for sending the wizard to kill me. Maybe one day we will know for sure if that is what happened or not... But I feel that it was."

Fiyero nodded slightly, then set his jaw before speaking again. "One day, I'm going to go on another trip, to see my parents. I'd feel better if you stayed somewhere safe instead of coming with me. Just in case. I know that sounds overprotective, I won't blame you if you resent it. But if it was them, I can't put you in harm's way again. I simply can't."

"I understand," Elphaba assured him. "But do you think it's wise to go there? It might just make them angrier if they are to blame for what was done to me, and then find out from you that I'm still alive. What good will it do?"

"I am going there to find out if they are responsible for your suffering. If they were in contact with the wizard then, maybe they can find him. If they can, I am going to insist that they find out from him the exact counterspell. I'd bet anything he knows what it is. If you were given the words, you're healthy enough to cast it on yourself. Not like before, when you were too ill to save yourself. Maybe if they see how devoted I am to you, they will understand that you can't possibly be as evil as they believe you to be. They used to believe in me, that I knew how to make wise choices, even when no one else did. They need to be reminded of that, and that's exactly what I intend. If by the time I leave they still refuse to accept you, I won't hesitate to tell Father that I will not ascend to the throne when the time comes. He will have to name the heir for himself."

Elphaba felt such a deep sadness she had no words to express her feelings. Fiyero was sorry to weigh her down with such sorrow when their wedding day was so near. The coming days should have been ones filled only with joy, but their joint realization had changed everything. Fiyero wanted to hold onto a shred of hope that the nearly-successful killing spell had not been made possible by his parents. But, like Elphaba, he felt in his heart that they were. Unless a great change came over them during his visit, he did indeed plan to turn his back on them for the rest of their lives.

Fiyero was shaken instantly from his thoughts when he heard Elphaba begin to cry. He quickly reached for her hands and squeezed them tightly, almost painfully. "Ivy, you know you can't cry like that," he cautioned sympathetically. "I understand how sad you feel. So do I. But tears will only hurt you more. You've already been through enough. Please, Ivy, don't cry."

She wanted to give him an almost resentful look, but this impulse faded as Fiyero reached out to wipe away the few tears that had begun to fall down Elphaba's cheeks. Then, she began to apologize for so often being the cause of pain in his life, that she wished things could be different for them.

"I don't blame you for anything," he began, gazing intently into Elphaba's eyes. "All we can do is hold onto our hope that once we are married, things will be better. We will have each other, and our friends. That's all I want. If my parents can't be part of our lives, then so be it. It's not as if I were looking forward to being king, anyway. People think all it's about giving orders and being waited on every waking moment. But I watched the things Father went through, when I lived at home. People came to him with any complaint you can imagine, and then he also had to spend hours in meetings with people he didn't like but had to pretend he did. Once, just before I left for university, he actually apologized to me for the fact that all that boredom and annoyance was what I was heir to. I laughed, I thought it was a huge joke... But now, looking back, I realize he was serious. He isn't happy being king. Mother I'm not sure about. She has her own responsibilities of course, but I always thought she enjoyed hers. When the occasion really called for it, she could be motherly, but even when she was I thought of her as more 'Queen' than 'Mother.' Father though... it always seemed like he longed to join in my games with me as a boy. Then, as I grew, to be included in teaching me things about our history, or anything he could. He was always happiest when we were spending time together."

Elphaba spoke up instantly. "Then when you go to see him, remind him of that. Tell him that it is his choice that will determine whether the two of you get to spend time together anymore."

Fiyero sighed heavily. "You may be right, that could be the only way to sway him. Still, I wish all of this wasn't even happening. It's very hard to imagine that they could hate you so much that they'd send someone to attempt to murder you! Your own father, too!"

"They might not have known he's my father, I think only a handful of people know that." Elphaba reasoned. "Even if they did, it wouldn't really have mattered to them. To the wizard, I'm sure it did. A golden chance to get revenge on me, without risk of punishment. What more could he ask for?"

Fiyero shook his head in dusgust. "Probably nothing," he seethed. "It's so unfair! If he ever crosses paths with any of us again, I hope he doesn't expect to live to tell about it!"

"He will live if it's me he encounters," Elphaba replied immediately. "Not that I think he deserves my mercy, or anyone else's. I have no taste for vengeance, that's all. I want us to get on with our lives and forget about him. There is only one thing in all of my regrets that might still be able to be remedied. I do hope, one day."

"What is it, Ivy?" Fiyero hadn't heard her speak this way before, and could not guess what she was thinking about.

"I want the shoes back. Nessa's shoes. The last time I saw them, that little girl was still wearing them... They probably went back to wherever with her. If they are still somewhere in Oz, I want them back. I know Glinda never understood why. But they were my sister's, and I have nothing else to remember her by. And I put that spell on the shoes. There is no way of knowing what might happen if the wrong person used them."

"We'll look for them, then," Fiyero said softly, hoping his words were comforting, "Maybe Glinda knows something. We can ask her when we get there."


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The two days' journey passed quickly enough after the intense discussion early on. Elphaba slept for much of the remaining journey. Fiyero watched over her quietly, hoping she would have no recurrence of the nightmares that interrupted her sleep every few days since their last journey to the city. Thankfully, her rest was peaceful, and when he woke her as they neared Glinda's house, her face was immediately lit with a smile.

"Look, you can already see that house from here," she laughed. "I swear I have never seen anything so pink! I wonder if she expects Travion to live there after the wedding?"

Fiyero made no reply, only laughed to himself. Moments later, the self-driven carriage drew to a stop directly in front of the house. It had barely halted as Elphaba began to climb out, eager to be out in the sunshine and to chase the stiffness from her legs. Fiyero joined her on the sidewalk, and they stood looking at the unusual house a moment or two more before approaching the stairs that led to the front door. Once they had mounted them, Fiyero lifted his hand to knock, but the door was flung open before he could.

"I heard the carriage arrive, I knew it must be you! Come in," Glinda greeted them. They knew she must have been very anxious for them to arrive, because she typically let the maid answer the door.

"The seamstresses aren't even here yet, but Papa, Travion and I have been waiting for you," She went on. "The cook has even kept some breakfast warm, in case you arrived early enough. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Fiyero admitted. "We were in such a hurry to get going we didn't pack much food to take along," he explained, looking around the entry and into the nearby dining room. "Where's your father?"

Glinda didn't even have time to reply, but Fiyero nonetheless received his answer. Riordan emerged from the kitchen, carrying two breakfast plates to the dining table. He glanced over at Elphaba and Fiyero, a bright, genuine smile lighting his features.

"I thought I heard you two out here. Come eat, before it gets cold. How was the journey?"

As they each took their seats, Fiyero replied that their trip had gone well, but they were glad to arrive. "It's good to see you again, sir. Glinda told us you'd be here. I'm sorry your wife is ill."

He ignored Fiyero's comment about his wife's health, but they both knew from the blush that filled his cheeks that the case of flu was a charade. Riordan scoffed lightly, then said, "Sir? No one calls me sir, not even my Glinda. There's really no reason to be so formal. My name is Riordan, remember? Most people just call me Dan, but whichever you prefer is fine."

Elphaba had not said a word since their arrival, not even to offer a hello to Travion. Glinda could sense her friend's nervousness, and so she took the seat nearest Elphaba and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You don't have to be afraid of Papa. He's sweet, and completely harmless. Nothing like Mama. He's been so anxious for you to get here. Talk to him... I promise he won't yell like Mother."

At first, Elphaba remained reluctant to take her friend's advice, but as the meal progressed, she slowly opened up. Before long, Elphaba and Riordan were engaged in a one-on-one conversation. No one else at the table minded this, and Glinda was very pleased, since this was exactly what she had been hoping for.

"Your wife only pretended to be sick, so she could avoid us," Elphaba was saying, though she felt uncomfortable saying something that might anger Glinda's father. "I guess I shouldn't feel so disappointed that she doesn't want to be around us. But what will the wedding day be like? I don't want it to be ruined."

"It won't be," Riordan said confidently. "I've already told my wife that I expect her to be civil when we return here, and if she can't be, she will have to go home early. That has more to do with why she's not here today. She doesn't like it when I put my foot down. Before I left, all I told her was she could either stay home and pout, or come with me. She chose to stay. So don't feel bad."

"I'll try," Elphaba said with a small smile. "Glinda is very lucky to have such a nice person as you for a father. I grew up with only my father, but we were never close, and he passed away some time ago. My mother died when I was small, so that's why none of my family has come here."

"I'm sorry," Riordan replied sympathetically. "Were you planning to walk down the aisle alone, then? I don't mean to be nosy, I just..."

"I understand," Elphaba assured. "There has been so much else to do, I hadn't even thought about that part. Since I have no surviving relatives, I guess I'll have to walk down the aisle by myself." Elphaba felt strange telling this lie and hiding the fact that her real father was still alive, despite the fact that she normally refused to acknowledge the man. She supposed this was because Riordan was so open and honest. Hiding anything from him seemed like an insult.

"Well... How would you feel if I walked both you and Glinda down the aisle? I have already asked her opinion about it, and she promised me she has no problem with it. You're free to decline of course, but I'd like to do this for you. You are a very good influence on my daughter, and it's easy to see how happy you are to be her friend. Since the two of you are so close, there are times I feel like you're my daughter, too."

Elphaba blushed deeply. Though she was happily surprised by Riordan's request, she didn't feel ready to reply. Riordan saw her hesitation and frowned.

"I've caught you off guard... I'm sorry. It's just that Glinda was telling me a few things about your growing up, and after the way my wife has treated you I was hoping I could do something kind, unlike the things she's said and done."

"I understand why you asked me," Elphaba assured quickly. "I want to say yes, but I'll feel so strange... I know you said Glinda won't mind. But you're her father, not mine. I've never had anyone say they felt like they were my father when they really weren't. Even my biological father didn't want me, so I'm just not used to this. I like you very much, and I have to admit I've felt a little jealous of Glinda since I met you, knowing she has such a gentle person for a father. I always wished my father could have been like that."

"Well, for the wedding day at least, you're perfectly welcome to think of me as your father. If that will make things easier. I won't say anymore about it for now. Please don't think I'm trying to force you to accept. There is time until the wedding. Think it over, and let me know what you've decided when we are all back here again."

Elphaba smiled and promised him she would do just that, then stood from the table as the noisy group of seamstresses was admitted to the house. Riordan made a hasty exit, seeming uncomfortable with the idea of intruding on the preparations. Glinda took care of greeting the guests and getting them settled into their workspace. Among the things they brought in, Elphaba was easily able to spot her deep purple velvet dress, fully put together and ready for trying on. It was draped carefully over a chair, and was covered in plastic. Nonetheless, Elphaba approached it, running her hand over the plastic rather than daring to reach inside and touch the material.

"That's really mine," she whispered very softly. Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw one of the dressmakers smile, and remembered her as one of the two that had helped out after the initial disaster. "It's so beautiful... And it's really mine."

Within a half hour, all of the wedding clothes were brought in, taken out of their protective coverings and were ready for trying on. Travion still seemed reluctant to be forced into his new suit, but when he emerged wearing the snow-white garment, everyone including himself was quite impressed by it. He was relieved to find it needed no altering, which released him from any further hassles over his wedding attire.

Fiyero went next, followed by Glinda. Their clothes were likewise very flattering. Fiyero's grey suit nicely contrasted with his eyes. Though everyone was still surprised Glinda had not chosen to wear pink, the yellow frilly dress she had selected was as feminine and delicate as anything Glinda usually wore. She was very pleased with it, and especially liked the bright yellow shoes that matched it perfectly.

At last, it was Elphaba's turn to try on her gown. She was noticeably nervous as she left the room to change, one of the workers accompanying her in case of problems. It was several minutes until she emerged, now swathed in deep purple velvet. The dress was floor-length, much longer than the style Glinda had chosen for her gown. The sleeves were not cuffed, but instead blossomed outward from the elbow down, so that the fabric actually swayed when Elphaba walked.

She stood silently, looking at herself in the full-length mirror that had been set up in the cozy living room. Imagining herself as she really looked rather than cloaked by her disguise, Elphaba suddenly felt overwhelmed. All thoughts of how happy her wedding day would be, and how much she loved Fiyero, flew away from her. Instead, she thought that it must be a dream that she was standing there wearing something so beautiful. That someone had taken hours upon hours, stitching it by hand, all for her. She suddenly turned and fled the room, going all the way up the staircase to the room she and Fiyero shared. Watching her retreat, everyone was left in a state of great surprise. After a moment, Glinda approached Fiyero and asked him if he would rather follow Elphaba alone, or have her come with him.

"I think this is up to me, but thank you for the offer. I hope we'll be back soon... It depends on Elphaba."

"I know," Glinda whispered sympathetically. "Don't worry about all these people. Take care of her, and when she is ready, we will finish this. I can go ask Papa can help keep these people entertained. Go on, see what you can do."

Fiyero dashed upstairs quickly but quietly, somehow sensing that startling Elphaba right now would be a bad idea. Most of the doors to the rooms on the second floor were shut. Fiyero checked each one even though he suspected which room she had escaped to. When Fiyero opened the door to their own room, Elphaba was standing with her back to him, looking out the window. He shut the door so softly the latch barely clicked, and still she had heard him enter.

"I don't deserve to wear anything this gorgeous," Elphaba said, as if she had only been waiting for someone to arrive so she could share the burden of her thoughts. "When all we were doing was talking about it, I kept thinking, 'it won't possibly be as pretty as it sounds like it will.' But today, seeing it, and now putting it on... It can't be for me. I must be imagining it."

As Elphaba spoke, Fiyero had slowly walked nearer to her. Now, he reached out, tenderly grasped her by the shoulders, and turned her to face him. Though she was still shrouded by disguise, as he gazed at her, he pictured her as she really looked.

"You aren't imagining anything, Ivy," he said, sounding like he wanted to cry at hearing how unworthy she felt. "You chose this dress yourself. It's yours now, and you look more stunning than even I could have imagined. And that's saying a lot. You are going to marry me wearing this, and you will be the most beautiful, deserving bride there ever was. I know all of this has been overwhelming, but you've been doing great. You've earned the right to have a peaceful, happy wedding day. If I have to remind you of that every day from now until the ceremony, I will. Just tell me one thing, and after this we won't ever mention how many times you've run away from those people down there."

His voice now held a touch of laughter, which helped Elphaba relax as well, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Tell you what?" She sounded a bit cautious, somewhat afraid of where he was leading. Fiyero wasted no time in asking his question.

"Did you run away because you looked as beautiful to yourself as I've been saying you are? That even as you imagined yourself with your green skin and dark hair, you still thought you looked gorgeous?"

Elphaba looked stunned that he had read her thoughts so accurately. He continued to suprise her with how in tune he seemed to be. She appreciated it more with each passing day. She was overcome by her feelings again, and so only trusted herself to nod in reply.

A bright smile lit up Fiyero's face, traveling all the way to his eyes. "I knew if I kept trying, one day you would understand. I'm so glad, Ivy. Will you come back downstairs now? Everyone was worried about you, and we still have things to get done today. The trips to the florist, and the bakery... I think Glinda is actually keeping a list for us down there."

Elphaba groaned slightly. "Please, don't remind me. All this socializing is exhausting. I don't know how Glinda can stand it all the time!"

They walked out of the guest bedroom toward the staircase as Fiyero laughed in reply. "She loves to be the center of things, just like always. I'm still surprised she is willing to share such a special day with us." His tone turned more serious as he went on. "She must really love us a lot, in spite of everything we've put her through. I'm happy for that... I know how much she means to you especially. I count myself lucky she doesn't want to spit on me like that mother of hers wanted to do the last time we were here."

Elphaba sighed, taking Fiyero's hand as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "Don't mention her, please," she said gently. "I feel so happy right now. I want to hold onto it for just a little while, before something comes along to spoil it."

Fiyero made no reply, but his face filled with a determination that clearly meant he never intended to let Elphaba suffer any great unhappiness again, at least not when he could help it. He shook off his feeling and smiled as they rejoined everyone in the living room. Glinda looked greatly relieved to see them looking so joyful, as did her father. Elphaba did not excuse herself immediately to go change back into her everyday clothes. That was the final proof Fiyero needed that the gown made his bride to be feel just as special and gorgeous as she deserved to.

By late afternoon, the seamstresses had gone, taking the clothes away with them. There were no alterations that needed to be made now, but the wedding was still two months away, and they were prepared for any last minute changes that might need to be made. After they had all gone, Elphaba and Fiyero set out for the florist's and the bakery. Not wanting to leave them completely without advice, Glinda went along, leaving Travion and her father at the house.

The florist was extremely accommodating, so Elphaba's decision there was swift and simple. The delicate royal purple blooms she chose were so striking that Fiyero said he would like to wear one pinned to his jacket. Also, rather than carrying them as a bouquet, Elphaba found she wanted to wear the blossoms in her hair. Therefore, the florist suggested having them wound around some sort of headdress. After having Elphaba's gown described to her, the woman also said that having long strands of ribbon trailing from the headdress would be entirely appropriate. By way of contrast, she suggested silver ribbon, which Elphaba eagerly agreed with. Elphaba and Fiyero had decided to have a ring-less ceremony. Instead, as a symbol of their union, they would exchange two red roses. These would not be selected until the morning of the ceremony when the florist arrived at the house. Glinda had already chosen her flowers, so she was told her bouquet and other flowers would be ready right on time. The trio left the little shop highly satisfied with the results of their brief visit.

Though the visit with the baker lasted longer and involved a greater number of choices, the results were equally satisfying to both Elphaba and Fiyero. Considering the small scale of the wedding itself, their cake was somewhat smaller than the average. Glinda assured them that hers was likewise, even pointing out a picture of a cake much like hers that the baker had in a book of past creations. Drawing their inspiration from the clothes they would be wearing, Elphaba and Fiyero were definite about wanting their cake done in shades of purple and silvery-grey. Though they worried at first that this was beyond the scope of the baker, the man's face lit up at the detailed nature of their request, promising them that he would greatly enjoy the challenge. Since Glinda's choice of a wedding cake had already been made, all of their planned errands for the day were accomplished. Elphaba and Fiyero traveled back to Glinda's house with her via one of her carriages, feeling very satisfied but quite worn out.

Not long after everyone's arrival back to the house, a light dinner was served. Glinda's father as well as Travion were still present, and so everyone dined together. They all made conversation as they ate, so by the time the dinner dishes were cleared, darkness had fallen outside. Elphaba and Fiyero were relieved that the next day was not going to be as busy or stressful as the present one had been. Their plans were to go apply for their marriage license, then spend part of the afternoon discussing the menu for the wedding feast with Glinda's own chef. Upon hearing there was a double wedding that would be taking place in the household, the kindhearted man had insisted on preparing the entire meal himself.

When the conversation lagged at the completion of dinner, Riordan disappeared into the library to catch up on some reading, while each of the couples present went to separate rooms to share some private time. Elphaba and Fiyero went into a small sitting room that was made even cozier by the presence of a fireplace that was fully ablaze when they walked in. As they sat on the soft, large couch, they heard Glinda's laughter echoing from another room. This made both of them smile. Elphaba spoke up first.

"Glinda must be in her glory you know, planning all these wedding-related things. Probably in ten years or so she'll talk us into renewing our vows just so she can do it all again. It's so exhausting, and I haven't even had to do a lot of the work!"

"But you're happy, aren't you?" Fiyero inquired, sounding suddenly doubtful of her true feelings. "If you're sorry we agreed to this, we can't really back out now. It's too late for that, and you know Glinda would feel to blame somehow."

"I don't regret anything, we've wanted to be married for months already. I wasn't prepared for the stress that goes along with making the plans, that's all," Elphaba assured him. "And we aren't even officially engaged. I know it isn't custom to wear any outward symbol of engagement, and I don't need one. I just wish we had been able to make some kind of formal announcement. Because of our circumstances, we can't do that. It seems very sad."

"It does," Fiyero agreed with a slight nod of his head. "But Ivy, we're already pledged to each other in our own way. That's all that matters. Besides, I had an "engagement party" last time, remember? I like things better this way. Just us and our friends, planning our wedding. I think it's perfect, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me either, except... There are times I've wished Nessa could be here, helping us make the plans. I know our relationship had changed a lot before she... Well, I'd like to think that if she were still alive, we could have mended things, and she could be here too. I've wanted to ask Glinda about the shoes all day, but there never seemed to be a good time." Elphaba sighed, fixing her eyes on the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"I asked Glinda about them earlier," he stated simply, awaiting her reaction. Elphaba turned back to face him, an eager but only slightly hopeful expression in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What did she say? Does she know anything about them?"

"All she said was to tell you not to worry about them. that the shoes are in a safe place where no one can get to them. I pressed her about it, but she wouldn't elaborate. I'm sorry for that. Maybe if you asked she'd say more. But they are rightfully yours, Ivy, and one day you will have them back, even if I have to make sure of it myself."

They sat talking quietly for several more minutes, then Fiyero announced that he was worn out and ready to turn in. Elphaba said she wanted to stay awake for a while yet, so Fiyero kissed her tenderly on the lips, then stood and departed for the upper level of the house. Elphaba left the sitting room to stand in the entryway almost without thinking about it. She could hear bits of Glinda and Travion's ongoing, happy discussion. Glinda's bubbly laugh seemed matched perfectly with Travion's deeper, heartier one. Hearing those sounds drifting through the house made Elphaba wish her childhood home had been filled with more sounds like that, rather than the sadness and anger that always seemed to swirl around her little family.

* * *

The remaining days of Elphaba and Fiyero's visit to the city passed quietly, with the rest of the wedding arrangements being taken care of much more uneventfully than earlier on. On the final day, the single person in the city whose job it was to perform civil marriages came to speak to both of the couples. At first Elphaba had worried that a problem had arisen. But after just moments of speaking with the person, whose official title was Civil Unifier, Elphaba understood nothing was amiss. The gentleman simply liked to become acquainted with each of the couples it was his duty to join in wedlock.

At one point on the last day of their visit, Elphaba had cautiously mentioned the subject of the shoes to Glinda. While Glinda's reply was neither rude nor unkind, she made it clear the subject was no more open to discussion between them than it had been with Fiyero.

"They're in a very safe place, you don't have to worry about them," was all the information Glinda would volunteer, just as before. So on that score at least, Elphaba and Fiyero returned to the Vinkus feeling unsatisfied. About everything else, however, they were filled with anticipation and somewhat cautious joy. Despite the happiness they felt at being so close to their friends, the couple was somewhat glad to be back home, in their place of solitude. They planned to cherish their moments of quiet during the two months that remained until the wedding.

Fiyero and Elphaba had not found time during their visit to look for a new home, but Glinda had seemed confident that they would find one when they returned to the city, perhaps a week before the wedding, in case of any last minute things that needed taking care of. The friends had parted even more reluctantly than last time, but kept in mind that the next time they were together, they would share a day of great joy.

* * *

Upon their return to the city, it seemed somehow different. Elphaba in particular seemed to feel this, but quickly dismissed it as being part of her case of pre-wedding nerves. She didn't mention her initial impression to Fiyero, lest she sound foolish. Elphaba was simply glad their days of traveling were once again over for a while, and that the day was warm and sunny. At least she didn't have to be worried about simply alighting from the carriage to walk to the front door!

As usual, Glinda greeted her friends at the door personally, rather than allowing the maid to show them in as most guests were. The three friends took several minutes to finish greeting each other, then they went directly to the comfortable, informal sitting room Elphaba and Fiyero had used previously. They asked where Travion was, since he had not been with Glinda at the door, and did not seem to be in the house.

"He had some business to take care of at home before coming here," Glinda explained, sounding completely unconcerned. "He's leaving someone else in charge so we will have time for both the wedding and a trip somewhere by ourselves. He'll be moving the business to the city eventually. His parents may not be here until the morning of the ceremony. They're very sweet people, and they're worried that they might be imposing on me by coming ahead of time. I'm surprised your friend and his parents didn't come along with the two of you."

Fiyero explained that Colverus and his parents would be arriving by their own carriage the night before the ceremony. Glinda's parents would be doing likewise, at her mother's insistence. Though Symana claimed their late arrival would be due to unavoidable prior engagements, everyone knew it was because she wanted to see as little of Elphaba and Fiyero as possible.

The first day or so of the visit was spent at Glinda's house, during which the friends spent every waking moment in conversation about anything imaginable. Besides the wedding plans, they discussed what sort of house Fiyero and Elphaba wanted to find in the city, as well as the difficulties with their respective parents. Glinda still hoped that her mother's attitude of acceptance would increase, but both Elphaba and Fiyero had grave doubts about this. To lift their pensive moods at this point, Glinda guided the subject back to the wedding preparations. She informed her friends that she and Travion had initially thought of getting wedding bands, but had ultimately decided against them. Rings were not a common custom, particularly in the city. The couple had instead chosen to speak personalized vows to each other and have just their marriage license as physical proof of their union.

After an early dinner that first evening, Fiyero and Elphaba retreated to their room, knowing most of the following day would be taken up with house hunting. Fiyero began to drowse almost immediately, but Elphaba seemed preoccupied and could not relax enough to attempt to drop off to sleep. After an hour or two had passed in this manner, Fiyero woke from his unusually light slumber and asked what the matter was.

"Nothing in particular," Elphaba said honestly. "I'm not nervous about tomorrow, and even the ceremony doesn't seem like it will be so nerve-wracking now. I guess part of me can't believe it's really going to happen. I hope Symana can manage to be nice to us."

Fiyero met Elphaba's eyes, then sat up and shrugged. "If not, I'll just ignore her. She isn't going to ruin our day." He sighed heavily. "My parents might, though, and they won't even be here!"

"Fiyero, we still don't know that they had anything to do with that curse being placed on me. I'm sorry the idea ever occurred to me. You've been so convinced of it since I suggested that."

"I'm convinced because I think it's true," he said roughly. "Cole swears to me he had nothing to do with it, and I believe him. None of our friends would do a thing like that, unless they unintentionally led the wizard to us. I think if anyone felt they'd done that, they would have admitted it by now. I know you wish I'd forget about it, but I can't, Ivy. You've only had one or two really bad days since the last time we were here, but we never know when the pain will hit you again. I want answers from them. I think that since we aren't planning a post-wedding trip, I'll set out to see them the day after the ceremony. I don't know whether I could ask to borrow someone's carriage or not, I'll see. Would you be too angry if I left you that soon after our wedding?"

Elphaba frowned and scoffed loudly at him. "Well, I won't be happy, if that's what you mean. But I will understand why," she assured, her voice softening. "If you need the answer that badly, you should go ask them. I hope for your sake everything turns out well. I want one of us to still have parents. You've never even told me your parent's names. What are they?"

"Mother's name is Jeranda, and Father's is the same as mine. He's actually never liked his name. The only reason I have it is because It's customary to give a child who is heir a name that's the same as or similar to one of their parents'. He's always felt bad I got 'stuck' being a Fiyero, but I like the name much better than he does."

"Me too," Elphaba said with a smile. "Which one of them do you look like?"

"I look like both of them. I have Mother's eyes, though, if that's what you're really asking." Fiyero said with a mischieveous smile. Elphaba shoved him gently, but was laughing at the same time.

"Fine, pick on me. See if I care. I'll still love you more than anyone, no matter what you say."

Fiyero's smile softened, and he took Elphaba's hand tenderly. "I know, thank you. Do you think you could sleep now? We have to be careful you don't get overtired, Ivy. If you do, the pain is more likely to..."

"I know that already, you don't have to remind me!" Elphaba cried angrily, tugging her hand from Fiyero's grasp. "I hate the way you coddle me sometimes!"

Fiyero's eyes looked wounded as he spoke now. "It's not coddling, it's caring," he said, sounding a bit angry himself. "Don't you know how it hurts me to see you in any kind of pain? That the one thing I wish is that I could take it away for you? I hope you didn't mean what you said about hating the way I treat you sometimes. It would mean you hate it that I care so much. I try so hard to take care of you, make you happy. Then you go and say things like that. No matter how much you try to push me away, it will never work."

"Of course I didn't mean it," Elphaba said, sounding suddenly afraid. "I know you only worry so much because you love me. But it makes me sad to see you worry, and I wish things could be different. And I guess I'm just concerned that our wedding day will be one of the days I'm feeling sick... I don't want to ruin everything, not after all the money and time that's been spent on everything. All of you would be so disappointed in me!"

Fiyero pulled Elphaba close to him in an attempt to soothe her anxieties. "We wouldn't be disappointed," he assured her. "Just worried. I know you aren't one to complain, so whenever you actually say how much pain you're in, I can only imagine how much it must hurt. It's time to go to sleep now, Ivy. We have some long days ahead of us."

Within moments, Elphaba drifted off to sleep. Despite his advice, it was Fiyero who was awake until very late that night, just watching Elphaba sleep. He doubted she knew he was fond of observing her as she slept, even when masked by her disguise as she was now. He ran one hand gently through her hair, which he earnestly tried to forget was a wig. Eventually, Fiyero began to drowse, and fell asleep himself well after midnight.

* * *

The major part of the next two days were spent in a search for a new house. While Elphaba was glad to be out and about in the city, the search itself was tedious. While they looked at several houses they liked, they didn't find one they set their sights on until late in the second day. They had to wait until the next day to be granted an appointment to go inside. Even then, they couldn't show too much interest due to the fact that they had no idea how they were going to pay for the house. Asking anymore generosity of Glinda and her family was out of the question. After some discussion of the subject, Elphaba and Fiyero decided that they would simply wait and see if any opportunities presented themselves. Perhaps Fiyero and Elphaba would both have jobs in the city soon, eventually enabling them to begin payments on a new home. They knew it was a distinct possibility that they'd have to live with Glinda and Travion for some time following the wedding.

Soon enough, the evening preceding the wedding had arrived, bringing Glinda's parents, Travion, and Colverus's family with it. Dinner that night was naturally more boisterous. Everyone seemed so filled with anticipation that it was impossible to have quiet conversation. Even Symana was talkative and rather friendly. She was still cool, particularly to Fiyero, but managed to be polite. Cole and his parents seemed very comfortable even in the presence of so many strangers. Dinner lasted longer than usual, and when the company at last broke apart, Glinda approached Elphaba and told her she'd like them to take a few minutes alone, without even Fiyero's companionship. Glinda seemed somewhat nervous, which in turn made Elphaba apprehensive. Still, she followed her friend upstairs to her private suite of rooms, which she hadn't been in since their initial tour of the house months before.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I have something for you," Glinda said without preface. "I know it seems strange I didn't ask Fiyero to come with you. This is just for you." She moved to her large closet, and stepped inside to find what she was looking for. At first, Elphaba could not see what that something was. Glinda soon emerged, holding a box in her hands. It was slightly oversized, but Elphaba gasped as she realized what must be inside. She eagerly reached for the box, but was careful with it, lifting the lid slowly and nearly peeking inside. She set the box down on Glinda's vanity and set the lid aside, lifting out first one shoe, then the other.

"My sister's shoes," she said breathlessly. "Thank you, so much! How long have you had them? I never thought I'd see them again..." Elphaba had to fight to hold back the tears she knew would burn the real skin beneath her 'mask.'

"I know. I'm so glad I was able to find them for you. I searched for them a while myself, but things here were so pressing I couldn't travel as much. So I sent some people to all corners of Oz with an exact description of the shoes. After a while, the persistence paid off. I'm not sure how they were still here. I thought they might have been taken away with that child, as you probably did. But I guess... they must be tied to this place, because of the magic inside them. This was the best gift I could think of to give you in celebration of your wedding."

"It's the best material gift I've ever gotten. Thank you again, Glinda. I don't know how to explain how much they mean to me... But I think you already know."

"I do. I'm glad I could make you so happy. I know you'll always treasure them. Now, I think we should go back downstairs, before everyone wonders what we're up to," Glinda said with a slight laugh. Elphaba put the shoes carefully back into the box. Though the one her sister had received them in had been lost, the box they now occupied would do well enough.

"If you'd like to leave them in here for safekeeping, I can give them back to you when you're ready to leave. They've been in my closet for several months now, and not a single person has bothered them."

Elphaba agreed to this, and after the shoes were once again safely put away, the two friends returned to the lower level. By now, things had grown quiet, since most of the guests were weary from traveling. Cole's parents asked Glinda to show them to their room as soon as she reappeared. They carried their own suitcases upstairs as they followed Glinda's lead. Glinda herself seemed unusually tired and decided to turn in early as well. This left Travion, Fiyero and Elphaba at the dining table with Glinda's parents. Though Travion also seemed weary from his day of traveling after finishing his work, he was determined to stay, not wanting to leave Fiyero and Elphaba without support in the event Glinda's mother went on another tirade. For the first few moments, it seemed that was just what would happen.

"Really, Travion, I'd think you could have found a way to convince Glinda to have your wedding on your own!" Symana began as soon as the small group was left to themselves. "She listens to you, you could have persuaded her."

Travion was about to reply when Riordan spoke up instead, sounding cross and completely out of patience. "You aren't going to act like this our whole visit. I already asked you to be nice, to please think of Glinda's feelings. You don't have to like the arrangements for this wedding, but I'm telling you for the last time. Get over it and act like an adult, or we will leave right now, and miss our only child's wedding. Or rather, I will send YOU home, and I will stay!"

Riordan leveled his gaze on his wife, who had never seen such fury in his eyes before. She knew instantly his threat was quite real, and did not say more. She didn't go so far as to apologize for what she had said, but no one expected that in the least. Everyone made awkward conversation for several more minutes, but then each in turn seemed to find some reason for turning in. Once Elphaba and Fiyero reached their room and had prepared for bed, they talked quietly to each other.

"If she says one more thing, I think Riordan might tie her hands behind her back, then put tape over her mouth," Fiyero said, with laughter evident in his voice. "I never would have guessed he could get so angry, but I can't blame him. He doesn't want to see Glinda's day spoiled. After all the planning, things better go off all right."

"I'm not even nervous yet," Elphaba whispered in clear surprise. "I feel like we have waited long enough... This is the right time. There is only one thing I really regret about tomorrow... but nothing can change it."

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand, clearly understanding what she was talking about. ""Ivy, I will go see my parents the day after the wedding. That's the best I can do. I know Glinda and Travion will be leaving on their trip, too. But I'd feel better if you stayed here rather than going home. The staff will be here, and if you needed anything, they could help you."

The scowl that crossed Elphaba's face was evident even in the pale moonlight streaming into the room. "You don't have to put it so gently, do you? You're afraid I'll be sick while you're gone. I know how much you worry... and I appreciate it. But if you were that worried about me, you'd stay here and we could take one of Glinda's carriages to go home after the ceremony. But then, why would you want to spend your first days as a newlywed with your WIFE? What a stupid thing to expect!"

Fiyero was taken aback by this turn in the conversation, and found himself groping for a reply. When he spoke, he sounded very hurt. "Ivy, you know that's not the reason I'm going. We've talked about this already, and you agreed I should go. I'm doing it for us, not only myself. There needs to be peace between us and my parents. Whether it turns out for good or bad, at least we will know. But if it will really hurt you that much, of course I won't go. It will just have to wait."

"No, you should go," Elphaba said urgently. "You're right, we need to know if they played a part in this spell being cast on me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm afraid of how hurt you'll be if my suffering is their fault. I can see in your eyes how much you love them. You've lost so much already because of me, so..."

"I've gained so much more." Fiyero replied instantly."Until I met you, I never thought I'd want to settle down and marry anyone. I can't wait for tomorrow, and I hope you can't either. You look exhausted, Ivy. Go to sleep now, please?"

Elphaba nodded, then settled in and tried her best to fall asleep, mostly to ease Fiyero's worry for her health. She felt him lie down beside her, and the next thing she knew, he was holding one of her hands. His grip was almost fierce, and Elphaba knew then how intensely worried he was.

"I feel fine, Fiyero," she whispered. "I know you can't help worrying at least a little. But I really am all right. Go to sleep. I'm not the only one that needs their rest."

Fiyero said nothing more, and very soon both he and his bride to be were fast asleep.

* * *

_When Fiyero saw the wizard approaching his house, his blood boiled at the thought of the older man's boldness. Not only was it the middle of the day, the wizard had not even bothered to mask his actual appearance. Fiyero quickly realized that the wizard could only have come for one reason... To complete unfinished business._

_Fiyero went quickly to the bedroom to look in on Elphaba, who was fast asleep despite the hour. The pervious night had been very painful for her, and she sorely needed to catch up on her rest. Satisfied that she was sleeping soundly, Fiyero returned to the living room, to await their uninvited guest. After a moment, a knock that sounded more like pounding came at the door. Fiyero went immediately to open it, and stepped aside to allow the wizard to enter. Only after they were both inside with the door closed did Fiyero speak._

_"If you think I don't know why you've come here, you underestimate me," he said roughly. "I'm not letting you hurt Elphaba anymore than you already have. If you want to hurt someone that badly, then take it out on me. I have no magic, I will have to defeat you through sheer strength." Fiyero stopped there, leaving his challenge to hang in the air. True to Fiyero's expectations, the wizard had come looking for a fight._

_"You want to sacrifice yourself in her place? All right, have it your own way." Though Fiyero had expected the wizard to make some sort of speech consistent with his own sense of self-importance, their confrontation commenced after these few words. The wizard's spells kept Fiyero at bay for a short time, but he avoided them all well enough. The elder man had not increased his range of magical ability since he had last visited, and soon Fiyero knew just what to expect._

_He soon advanced on the wizard and began to attack him, not viciously, but forcefully enough that he very quickly began to weaken. He seemed almost surprised at Fiyero's youthful strength, as if it hadn't crossed his mind that he might lose the battle. Before long, the wizard was on his knees at Fiyero's feet, battered and with very little strength left from being hit so many times. Fiyero smiled a little at seeing the man at his mercy._

_"Elphaba would spare your life right now if she were in my place," he said softly. "I hope you aren't expecting such compassion from me, you piece of filth. I hate you for what you've done to her, and you don't deserve my mercy!" With that, Fiyero grasped the wizard fiercely at the back of his head, then drove it down onto the stone floor just once. Fiyero heard a dull cracking sound, and when he released the wizard from his grasp, the other man did not get up again._

* * *

_Elphaba felt a sense of dread as soon as the knock came at the door of the small house in the Vinkus. Though she knew she shouldn't answer it, something seemed to draw her to the door anyway. She looked out, and saw the wizard standing there, completely undisguised. She knew in that instant why he had returned here, why he was being so bold._

_Decisively, Elphaba opened the door. Fiyero was not at home, at least he would not be in any danger. Whatever was meant to happen, Elphaba was tired of worrying and wondering what the wizard would do to her if he ever returned. The moment had arrived to find out the answer._

_The wizard's smile as he walked inside was leering, as he thought about what easy prey Elphaba would make. But as was his way, the wizard underestimated his only child. She let him take several steps inside the door, then would not allow him to progress any further._

_"I can only guess you've come back here to try and kill me again," Elphaba said bluntly. "I've been expecting this for a long time. I won't go without a fight. Whatever happens here, I want this to be the end of your vengeance. After today, I never want you to come near me or Fiyero ever again. If I best you, I will consider us even.You've been too wrapped up in hating me to want to be my father, and I want nothing more to do with you! "_

_The wizard agreed to these terms, which surprised Elphaba. She knew she would have little or no time to prepare for what was coming. She simply tried to call to mind the words of every spell she had learned or read in the Grimmerie. Other than that, all she could hope was that the wizard would not immediately use the paralyzing spell, since she still knew no counterspell for it. The pair stood there a moment or two, some distance apart, studying each other. Then, without warning, Elphaba uttered the first spell that came to mind. It sent the wizard hurtling backwards, causing him to hit the kitchen table and collapse to the floor. Just seconds later he was on his feet again, already uttering his counterspell._

_Things went back and forth in this way for a considerable amount of time. Though Elphaba was not weakened by pain from the earlier spell casting, she eventually began to grow tired. Due to his more advanced age, the wizard was noticeably more spent. Elphaba saw her chance to cast a spell that would almost certainly kill the wizard. But, staying true to her basic nature, she chose to have more mercy on the man than he properly deserved. _

_The wizard realized that his daughter was not going to take advantage of her opportunity, and in reply he swiftly advanced on her, a mocking smile on his lips._

_"I knew you'd never be able to do it," he said with a laugh. "Even to save yourself you won't kill me. I hope you weren't expecting me to show you the same mercy, witch!"_

_With that, the wizard cast a spell that Elphaba barely heard all of the words to. By the time she hit the floor, she was dead._

* * *

Elphaba woke with a start, and barely stifled a scream. When she looked over at Fiyero, he was already awake, watching her. He immediately reached for her hand.

"Bad dreams again? What was it about? I know you can't usually remember anything about them, but..."

"He killed me," she replied instantly. "The wizard... I guess he's been on my mind more than I wanted to admit."

"I was dreaming about him too, just now. Except in my dream, I killed HIM. Which is as it should be. Maybe one day it will be. I know how you feel about that, but Ivy, if I ever have the opportunity, I'm going to take it."

"I know," she said with a shudder, which was caused by the events of her dream, and not Fiyero's words. "That was the worst dream I've ever had. He probably does hate me enough to really do that, too. Tonight of all nights, what am I dreaming about HIM for?"

"You're probably worried he'll show up and ruin the wedding," Fiyero said sadly. "The thought has crossed my mind too. But we have to keep positive thoughts. We've been planning the day for months... We can't let anything ruin it now. I'm sorry about your dreams, though," he whispered, squeezing her hand once more before releasing it. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now? We have to be up early in the morning."

"You're the late riser, not me!" Elphaba teased, which gave Fiyero the first real sign that she was shaking off her nightmare. "Good night, again. I'm sorry I woke you up." Fiyero didn't take the time to explain that he had awoken even before Elphaba began dreaming. He had watched in the dim light as her expressions changed, and could tell quite well what she had been dreaming of. He couldn't help wondering if the events of his own dream had somehow reached her telepathically, and been changed into the nightmare she had. Feeling weighted with guilt, Fiyero closed his eyes and tried earnestly to go back to sleep. By the time he did, Elphaba had been asleep for a very long time.


	19. Chapter 16

Author's Note: There should only be three more chapters to this story after this one. I hope you have been enjoying it. There have been very few reviews lately, so sometimes it's difficult to tell. So if more of you could take a minute to leave a review I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

Chapter 16

As usual, Elphaba awoke first the next morning. She wanted to remain in bed and wait for Fiyero to awaken before venturing downstairs, but soon decided that quiet time in one of the downstairs rooms may be just what she needed. It wouldn't be long before the florist and other guests arrived. Elphaba found herself hoping that Glinda's father was also an early riser, so they might have a few minutes to talk alone.

After Elphaba had made her way downstairs and looked around a bit, she found no one else was awake yet, except for the household staff. The kitchen was already alive with noise, which meant breakfast would be ready sooner rather than later. Elphaba retreated to the sitting room that she preferred to all the other rooms in the house. When she entered it, she found the fireplace already ablaze, and saw Riordan seated on the couch. He turned when he heard the door close behind him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "I thought you might come looking for me, so as soon as I got up I came in here and waited for you."

Rather than feeling put off or bothered by this, Elphaba found herself feeling glad. She smiled slightly. "Actually, I was hoping I'd see you before everyone got up and the company starts arriving, so we could have a few minutes to ourselves."

Elphaba walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside Riordan. Without any prompting from him, she went on. "I wanted to tell you that I'd like to accept your offer to walk me down the aisle. I was very touched that you'd ask to do something like that for me. There was no real reason that I didn't accept on the spot. I just..."

"You've never really had a father before," Riordan said, and he knew he had hit on the reason from the startled look on Elphaba's face. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt," he went on. "It's just that, from the few things Glinda told me, and your reaction when I asked you, it wasn't very difficult to guess. I'm flattered that you've accepted my offer. There is something else I'd like to ask you, if you wouldn't mind."

Elphaba felt sudden apprehension creep in, but told Riordan to go ahead and ask his question. "I told you that you're welcome to think of me as your father for today. I'd like to know if you'd be comfoartable thinking of me as your father from now on." He rushed on, afraid Elphaba would refuse before he had a chance to fully explain.

"I know I've sprung this on you without warning. It only entered my mind this morning as I was sitting here waiting for you. I am very fond of you, Elphaba, and it's very plain how important you are to my daughter. I haven't discussed this with Glinda yet, but she's already said to me that there have been many times she has thought of you as her sister. So I thought the perfect solution was to ask you this. It won't be anything legal, of course, but still..."

Riordan was stumbling over what he wanted to say, and his thoughts blew away like dry leaves. He sat patiently, waiting to see what Elphaba would say. For her part, Elphaba was overwhelmed. Riordan's suggestion was the last thing she had been expecting, quite literally. As he had pointed out, she had never had a father in the true sense of the word, and had never expected to find anyone to fill that void at this point in her life. But now, with the possibility solidly before her, Elphaba found herself wanting to accept without question. But then, a single thought dampened her enthusiasm.

"I'd love to let you act as my father," Elphaba said earnestly, which brought a look of relief to Riordan's face. "But I think you should talk it over with Glinda first, before I definitely accept. I won't do it if she will resent it. And what about your wife?"

"I'll talk this over with Glinda as soon as she is up. As far as Symana is concerned, her opinion makes no difference to me. This will be between us. She doesn't like you. That isn't likely to change, and she can go right on feeling however she wants. But it will not change how I feel. I'm sorry to give you something else to think about on a day like this, but I was afraid there might be no other time to ask, because my wife has already said she'd like to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"I understand, and it's fine," Elphaba said with a bright smile. "Thank you so much for asking me. Even if Glinda won't allow it, at least I will know how you feel. It will be a strange thing for me though... having a father figure that actually loves me..."

Riordan could see that Elphaba felt like crying, and so he abruptly changed the subject, talking about the impending wedding until they heard others up and about. When they emerged, they found the dining table set for breakfast, though the serving dishes were not yet in evidence. Riordan heard his daughter's voice in her upstairs room, and waited a short time before going up to say good morning. He left Elphaba with a promise that he would discuss his plans with his daughter at his first opportunity.

Elphaba returned upstairs as well, and found Fiyero awake and ready to go down to breakfast. He looked at her worriedly when she walked in. "When I woke up, you were already up. I thought maybe you were feeling sick or something... I was about to come look for you."

"I'm sorry. I was just downstairs, talking to Riordan. I accepted his offer to walk me down the aisle. Then he said that... He'd like me to think of him as my father, from now on."

Fiyero was clearly startled, but happy. "What did you say?"

"He actually hasn't mentioned it to Glinda yet, so I said we should wait and see how she feels. But I wanted to say yes right there. I was afraid I'd start crying..."

Fiyero smiled and stood from the bed. "It's nice to see you so happy," he said softly. "And considering that today is our wedding day, it's just the beginning. Come on, let's go get some breakfast, before all those other people get here to interrupt it."

Breakfast passed in a rush. Glinda and her father were both late coming to the table, and Elphaba was sure this meant they had discussed her father's wishes. She couldn't tell how Glinda felt about it, however, and decided to put it in the back of her mind until later. Cole and his parents ate heartily, but Symana seemed tired and grouchy, picking at her food. It was a bit of a relief when they could all get up from the table again and go their separate ways.

Even as the breakfast dishes were being cleared, the many visitors that were due that day began to arrive. Travion's parents came first, dressed in their best and bearing gifts for each of the couples. They went to freshen up after their journey, and before they returned downstairs, both the florist and the dressmakers arrived. The clothes were inspected carefully before the person who delivered them was allowed to leave. The florist lingered longer, as Fiyero and Elphaba needed time to pick out the perfect roses for their exchange during the ceremony. The other wedding flowers were brought in as well, Glinda's yellow ones and Elphaba's purple ones. There were also matching ones for the grooms' buttonholes, as well as more simple carnations for the rest of the gentlemen. Since Elphaba's flowers were wound around a headpiece rather than being in a bouquet, this had to be tried on to be sure it would hold perfectly before the florist took her leave. The flowers, especially the roses, were placed somewhere cool and well out of the way of the steady flow of visitors.

By the time the cakes were delivered in early afternoon, Elphaba began to feel overwhelmed by all the fussing and noise. She retreated to the bedroom suite to change clothes, though it was a bit early. She went into the bathroom and locked the door before taking out the large bottle of oil. Once some of that had been applied, Elphaba put her undergarments on, then returned to the bedroom. She was still adjusting her hated wig when she looked up and found Glinda waiting for her.

"Can I help?" Glinda asked, even before Elphaba had a chance to speak.

"Yes, make it so I don't have to wear this stupid thing!" Elphaba said, gesturing to the wig that was so unlike the color of her own hair. "At least you are going to be married looking like yourself!"

Glinda ignored Elphaba's bad temper and went on calmly. "I wish you could too, Elphie. I just thought you might like some help getting into the dress. I saw you come up here a while ago, and I thought it might be nice for us to have a few minutes to ourselves. Has all the activity gotten to be too much for you? I thought having the wedding here with only a few guests might help, but..."

"It's fine, Glinda. Living out in the middle of nowhere all these months, I've gotten used to hardly ever seeing anyone. It will be so strange at first, when we move to the city. But it will be nice to be able to see you and Travion more often."

"And my father too," Glinda said with a smile. Elphaba looked up, plainly startled. Glinda laughed gently when she saw her friend's expression. "You really thought I'd object to his request, didn't you?" Elphaba only nodded in reply. "Elphie, he's loved me very well all my life, he's got more than enough love to share with you, too. I knew how happy it would make you, there was no way I'd refuse. Now come on, let's get you ready. This will be the fun part for me... After this I have to put myself in my mother's hands and let her fuss endlessly!"

Elphaba groaned and told Glinda she felt sorry for her. Then they both turned their attention to getting Elphaba herself ready for the ceremony. Once she was fully dressed, Elphaba studied herself in the mirror amd announced herself satisfied. Her shoes had the advantage of being comfortable enough to wear for an extended period. Just as Elphaba was slipping into them, Fiyero knocked and was allowed to enter. He stopped short when he saw Elphaba was already in her gown.

"Gorgeous," was all he said before kissing her gently on the lips and disappearing into the bathroom to shower. Glinda left for her dreaded time with her mother. Elphaba sat on the bed, listening for sounds from the lower level. She heard very little, and guessed everyone else was also in their rooms changing clothes, save for Travion's parents, who had arrived dressed for the occasion. For just a moment, Elphaba walked out of the bedroom to stand at the top of the staircase. From there, she could hear the cook shouting. Elphaba guessed he had begun to prepare the wedding dinner, and one of the maids had gotten in his way or interrupted him. Though he was a man of high temper, his meals were exceptional, and Elphaba had no worries about their dinner being anything but delicious.

By the time the two couples returned downstairs, Riordan had welcomed the man who was to preside over the ceremony. They were sitting making conversation when the others joined them. It was only then that Elphaba began to feel nervous. She took comfort when she looked at Fiyero and realized he felt the same. Her greatest worry was that she would forget the words to her vows, which didn't follow any set tradition since she had written them herself. She knew Fiyero had done likewise, but they had not shared their contents with each other. They wanted them to be like a gift to each other at the ceremony itself.

In a short time, everyone was assembled down in the living room making the final preparations before the ceremony could begin. The household staff had set up chairs for the guests in such a way as to make it clear where Elphaba and Glinda would walk down the aisle. There was no formal runner since such a thing would seem out of place. The flowers were fetched from their place of safekeeping, after which Fiyero helped his bride get her headpiece comfortably in place. Then the marriage licenses were signed, since it had been necessary to wait for the civil servant to arrive before that could be done. The guests then took their seats, and it was time to begin.

Glinda and her father walked down the aisle first. He was beaming with pride, and Glinda looked not the least bit nervous, a fact Elphaba envied. Once Glinda had joined hands with Travion at the front of the room, Riordan returned discreetly to his starting point to walk Elphaba down the aisle as well. Though Symana didn't quite contain her scowl, Riordan looked no less proud this time around, for he already thought of Elphaba as a second daughter.

After the presider said a few words about each of the couples, it was time for the vows. The roses were handed to Elphaba and Fiyero at this point, since they were to say their vows first. Fiyero went first, as he and Elphaba had agreed upon. She hoped his words would make her less shy of speaking up in front of others.

"There is nothing in my life that has made me happier than to be standing here, knowing we are finally getting married," Fiyero began. "I remember very well what it was like when we first met, how afraid you were to admit how you felt about me. When you finally did, I knew we were meant to be together. No one I've ever known has made me happier than you have, Ivy. I love you so much, and when you return that love, it fills me with a joy I can't even describe to you. I pledge to spend the rest of my life making you happy, sharing my life with you, and loving you as my wife and confidante. I can't wait until we are able to move here to the city. Then we will make our home in a place that is just as beautiful as you are."

Fiyero fell silent, and Elphaba kept her inward worry from showing on her face. She knew exactly what the deeper meaning of his last words was, and wondered if anyone else would realize it. Glancing quickly at the guests, the only obvious reaction was a sly smile that crossed Colverus' face. Fiyero was watching Elphaba, a small smile playing on his lips. When she hesitated a few seconds longer, Fiyero reached out, took one of her hands and squeezed it lightly. That gave her the courage to begin.

"I never thought we'd really be here. We had thought about getting married for so many months, and when Glinda asked us to share this day with her, I almost thought I was imagining it at first. I'm so grateful for how much you love me, Fiyero. You put up so well with my shyness and fits of temper. Those things alone put you well on the way to earning my love and devotion in return. Then add to that your gentleness, caring and loyalty, and that is everything I could ever ask for in the person I chose to marry. I spent most of my life thinking no one could possibly want to marry me... Even in my most perfect dream I couldn't have imagined someone as amazing as you. It's lucky for me that you aren't a dream. I promise to share the rest of my life with you, Fiyero. You have all of my love, trust and loyalty."

There was a moment of quiet as Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged the roses they each held. There were no further words from the officiant, only a pause as the couple completed the silent part of their vows. Then, it was time for Travion and Glinda to each say their own vows. As before, the groom went first. Considering that Travion was the shy one of the pair, he had asked Glinda prior to the ceremony if she would speak first; She had refused, saying it was only proper that he go first just as Fiyero was going to do.

"Glinda, from the day I met you, I've felt like a different person. I was always so quiet and shy, yet from that first day you came to visit me at my shop, I felt very comfortable talking to you. I was able to laugh so easily, and I couldn't wait to see you again. Then when I came to see you in the city the first time, I realized how many burdens you were carrying. Grief, and the leadership of the city... When you poured your heart out to me that day months ago, I knew I loved you. That I wanted to take care of you, and make you happy again. You'd brought such light into my life, and I wanted to do the same for you. I see it in your eyes that I make you as happy as you make me. I promise I will always stand by you, especially during the times you are struggling with decisions about things I may not even understand. I never expected to have someone as incredible as you be a part of my life, Sunshine. I hope I will always be worthy of all the love you have shown me."

There was only a brief pause before Glinda began to speak. She was beaming with joy, and felt no nervousness over what she was about to say except to worry that her words may come across as less heartfelt than the things she had already heard. For she was not used to being overly demonstrative with her feelings of affection. She knew this was not a time to hold back; there was no other time than this that would be entirely appropriate for putting everything out in the open, for everyone to hear.

"I feel so fortunate that I found you, Travion. It was at my mother's insistence that we even met each other, and that first day I was almost dreading meeting you. But you had a way of making me forget all the troubles that were on my mind. I felt that such a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Whenever I spend time with you, it makes me happy in a way I'd never experienced before. You make me feel so capable, like I'm not just some stupid, shallow person. Since I met you, I have grown up a lot, and learned how to put other people's needs and feelings before mine. You've shown me how to do that, because you are so kind and compassionate, always trying to do your best for anyone you meet. Your sense of compassion helped lift me out of one of the most miserable times of my life. I don't know that I can ever express how much I love you for doing that for me. You have earned my love just by being who you are. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I adore you, and how thankful I am that you came into my life."

At the conclusion of the vows, the officiant gave a final brief speech that was more a formality than anything else. Everyone present knew that the vows just spoken meant much more than any words from a virtual stranger who was simply doing his job. Soon after this, the few guests were milling about the living room and adjoining parlor. There were at least a couple of hours until dinner would be served, and though Travion was most anxious to get out of his tuxedo, his plans were dashed when Colverus' father announced that he had brought along a camera to take pictures of the two couples. Photography had been a hobby of his for years, and Cole assured his friends that they wouldn't be disappointed by his father's work. Therefore, the next half hour was passed in picture taking. Glinda and Travion went first, since Fiyero and Elphaba shied away when it was suggested that they be first in line. When their inevitable turn came, Elphaba shook her head vigorously.


	20. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Only two chapters left after this. I hope you all enjoy this one. There is a sequel on the drawing board, so I hope you will all enjoy reading that too. If you have a minute or two to leave a review, I have fun reading them. Thanks!

Chapter 17

"No one is taking any pictures of me, not looking like this!" she snapped in a tense, angry whisper. Fiyero looked genuinely surprised at her objection, and for a moment was unsure of what to say in reply. "Don't give me that face," Elphaba continued. "You know what I mean. Yes, my gown is beautiful, and I think I look beautiful in it. But I have already had to marry you looking like this... If we are taking any pictures, we are going to take them with me looking like _myself_. I haven't complained about anything this entire day. But I'm not backing down about this. Either we do things my way, or there will be no pictures. I don't care what we have to say to make it happen!"

Fiyero looked around quickly to see if anyone might have overheard Elphaba's words, but everyone else was too busy enjoying the light refreshments that had just been brought out to care about their dilemma.

"Okay, Ivy, okay," Fiyero relented. "I'll think of something... Just try to relax for a few minutes, I'll come find you when I figure out what to do." With that, Fiyero walked away. Elphaba had no idea what he might do, or if he even had a plan. She found she didn't really care. By now, the conversation in the room was reaching a nearly obnoxious volume, which was surprising considering the small number of people that were in the house. Elphaba wanted nothing more than to disappear upstairs to her own small suite of rooms and lock the door behind her. Instead, she moved off to a corner of the room and hoped no one would notice her.

"Is everything all right?" Elphaba jumped at the sound of another voice, even though Glinda's tone was soft and obviously concerned. Elphaba did not meet her friend's eyes, and at first only shrugged in reply. "That's not an answer," Glinda challenged, sounding in no mood for Elphaba's stubbornness.

"It's just... Cole's father wanted to take those pictures of me and Fiyero, but I..." Elphaba couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but she didn't need to. Glinda nodded, a sad expression settling over her features.

"I understand. Is Fiyero trying to find a solution for you?" Elphaba nodded quickly, suddenly looking very tired. "All right. Well, I can see you've had enough of the hubbub down here. Go on upstairs. I'll tell Fiyero where to find you if the two of you can get those pictures taken. Otherwise, just take the time to yourself until dinner. Everyone will understand." Elphaba could see the guilt in her best friend's eyes, that she felt responsible for Elphaba's present unhappiness.

"Glinda, this isn't your fault. You found the best solution you could," Elphaba said simply, before turning and ascending the staircase quickly. She went directly to the suite she shared with Fiyero, and did indeed lock the door behind her. For a short time, she was able to relish her solitude, which seemed to heal some of her pain over the present situation. By the time a knock came at the door, Elphaba felt ready to face everyone again. Fiyero entered and explained that he had found a way for them to have the wedding photographs Elphaba desired. Colverus had offered to take the pictures himself, in Elphaba and Fiyero's favorite parlor. For their safety, the door would be locked, and the session would only last about ten minutes, after which they'd rejoin the party, with Elphaba once again masked by the spell.

Elphaba found this resolution satisfactory, so she and Fiyero went downstairs to have the pictures taken. Elphaba was still a bit shy, as she always seemed to be when Colverus was nearby. But this didn't keep the bright smile from her face as she took the pictures with her husband. The shots were more candid than posed, which was more suited to the couple's personality. Cole seemed a bit unsure of himself, especially in the handling of his father's expensive equipment. But he was glad that he was able to do this favor for his friends and bring an extra measure of joy to their wedding day.

Not long after the picture taking came to an end, dinner was served. The party consisted of twelve people, since the civil servant had accepted an invitation to stay for the meal. For his part, the cook outdid himself, serving a five course feast. Though he had cooked for many formal dinner parties since Glinda's rise to power in the city, he had never had to prepare a meal for such a special occasion as a wedding. The exquisite but non-ostentatious dinner took nearly two hours to reach its conclusion. The cakes were of course served as dessert, and everyone had a piece of each. Everyone at the table was deeply satisfied by this time, and had nothing but compliments for the chef.

Though at this point everyone was very worn out and ready for bed, the two couples took the time to open the gifts that Travion's parents had brought. No one else had brought a formal gift, but none at all had been expected to begin with. After the gifts had been opened, the city official took his leave. It wasn't long after this that the guests, who were all staying at the house overnight, began to turn in. Cole and his parents said their good nights first, since they had traveled the farthest, and had to make the same journey back first thing in the morning. In a short time, only the pairs of newlyweds were left downstairs in the living room. Now that they were alone, all four were at a loss for words, as if all the other conversation throughout the day had been too exhausting for them.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Travion said at last. "I hope my shyness wasn't too obvious. I felt so silly about being nervous. You weren't nervous at all," he said to Glinda, sounding envious of her natural grace.

"You aren't used to speaking in front of people, that's all," she reassured him. "You did fine. I was very proud of you, and Elphie too. It was harder for her than it was for you. I could tell."

Elphaba frowned and looked away, making no reply. Fiyero filled the silence by saying he was too tired to stay up any longer. Elphaba eagerly took his cue and said her good nights as well. Once the two were safely up in their room, they got ready for bed and got settled under the warm blankets before they began to converse quietly.

"Are you really going tomorrow?" Elphaba asked, without any preface. She knew Fiyero would understand exactly what she meant. She sounded frightened, and privately cursed herself for her show of weakness.

"You really are afraid something will happen to me," he stated, not daring to insult her by making it a question.

"Yes, I am," Elphaba stated matter of factly. "I know it's just my feeling, and I have no way of knowing if it will come true. But..."

"Ivy, if you're that worried, I don't have to go."

"But if you don't go see them now, when will you? I know Glinda and Travion are leaving in the morning too, but the household staff will still be here. I won't even be responsible for answering the door." They both knew this was a reference to her fear of finding the wizard at her doorstep again. At least she herself would not be responsible if the cold-hearted man ever set foot in Glinda's home.

"You have a point, there probably will be no better time. But you're so frightened. We can go home, I can send them a letter later. That would do."

Elphaba cast a glance at her husband that made it clear she thought he was completely wrong about this. "A letter? For something as serious as this? Fiyero, you know better than that. Under these circumstances, a face-to-face conversation is the only real answer. They won't understand how you really feel unless they can see it in your face. Besides... It's been months since you've seen them. They'd be happy to see you too, I bet."

"Ivy, you do realize you're talking me into going by saying all this stuff, right? I know you can manage just fine being here alone. But you're going to worry about me the whole time, I know how you get. It would be better if you had someone to talk to."

"Well, I was planning to ask Glinda's father if he might stay here and keep me company. His wife will be angry, I'm sure, but I don't care about her right now. If I tell Riordan why I'd like the company, I'm sure he'd agree."

Fiyero nodded slightly. "He loves you, too," was all the reply he made.

Elphaba smiled and said in a whisper, "He must, to have done what he did for me today. Now, it's late and we're both very tired. Good night, Fiyero."

Fiyero leaned over and kissed his bride tenderly on the lips before settling onto his side, facing Elphaba, and closing his eyes. Elphaba laid there watching him for several minutes before allowing herself to drift into slumber. She felt as if she were memorizing every aspect of his facial features... just in case.

* * *

By the time Elphaba and Fiyero woke the next morning, within minutes of each other, they found the house very quiet. It was not much past dawn, but they had little doubt Glinda and Travion were already up, making final preparations for their trip. They would be traveling to Gillikin, partly to give Travion time to prepare to move his tea shop to the city. There would also be plenty of leisure time, and Elphaba knew Glinda was happy to have an opportunity to get away from her own responsibilities in the city.

After a few minutes lying there quietly, Elphaba sighed and turned to face Fiyero. "We have to get up sometime," she said sadly. "You didn't even pack last night, you'll need to do that before you can be on your way."

"Ivy, it's still not too late for me to change my plans. You're more important to me than anything. We were married less than twelve hours ago. I don't feel right about leaving you."

"I told you before, I'll be just fine. I know Riordan will agree to stay here. All I want is for you to do what you need to do... But please be careful."

Fiyero finally felt ready to probe deeper into Elphaba's concern for his safety. "Who is it you think is going to hurt me, Ivy?" he questioned gently.

"I... I'm not really sure who, or even if you're in any physical danger. I think it's just that I'm worried you'll feel you have no choice but to shut them out of your life. That they will say just what we're both afraid they'll say. I don't want you to lose your parents, too. Any children we might have would have no grandparents..." Elphaba turned away again as her words trailed off. Fiyero knew her well enough to understand how much heartbreak this idea held for his wife.

"I will figure out some way for us to make our peace with them," he said, his voice suddenly strong and determined. "Both of us. I will make them understand how I love you. They'll come around... They have to. They know me well enough to realize I will turn my back on both them and the monarchy if they don't accept you."

These words brought some small comfort to Elphaba, but not nearly as much as Fiyero had hoped. Left with nothing else to say, he reluctantly got out of bed and began to pack for his voyage. Elphaba watched him silently, following his every move with her eyes. The intensity in her face began to unnerve Fiyero, so he gently suggested that she go find Riordan and speak to him about her wishes before Symana had the chance to whisk him away back to Gillikin.

As soon as Elphaba ventured downstairs, wrapped tightly in a heavy robe, she heard voices at the dining room table. Breakfast was already laid out there, earlier than usual. Elphaba was sure this was so the many travelers would have a meal before they departed. Colverus and his parents were nowhere to be seen, and Elphaba supposed they had already left. Seated at the table were Glinda and her parents, as well as Travion. It was Travion who took the first notice of Elphaba as she lingered in the doorway.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough, I guess," Elphaba said slowly, feeling none of Travion's happiness. She didn't move from the doorway, and declined Travion's invitation to join everyone else at the table. "I came down because I need to talk to Riordan for a minute. If you wouldn't mind," she said hesitantly, meeting Riordan's eyes, but quickly looking away again.

"Of course not," the kindly man replied, already rising from the table, barely taking time to excuse himself. He and Elphaba walked back to stand beside the staircase before they began to speak to each other.

"What's wrong?" he questioned immediately. One look into Elphaba's eyes had been enough to tell him something was troubling her.

Elphaba hesitated a moment before replying. She suddenly felt shy, almost too nervous to make her request of him. "Fiyero has to go... I mean, he has urgent family business to take care of," she explained, stumbling over her words. "He wants me to stay here, but he'd rather I had company. I know you're supposed to be leaving very soon, but.. I was wondering if you would mind--"

"I'd be happy to stay," he said with a smile. "You didn't have to be so hesitant to ask. Did you really think I'd refuse?"

Elphaba suddenly blushed. "No, but your wife... What will you say to her?"

"I'll tell her the truth," he said plainly. "She's traveling with Glinda and Travion back to our province. She will have more than enough company. And frankly I'll be grateful for some time away from all her nagging and complaining. You're much better company."

Elphaba's blush deepened as Riordan walked away to inform his wife and daughter of the change in his plans. Symana made a bit of a fuss, but not a loud one. She too was secretly glad to be given an opportunity for time away from her spouse, who seemed determined to constantly try her patience. Glinda was concerned that something was seriously wrong, but her father took her aside to quickly and quietly explain the situation. Shortly, breakfast came to an end, and everyone returned upstairs to either hurriedly finish packing or begin gathering up all the things that needed to be put in the carriage. When Elphaba likewise returned upstairs, she found the room Travion's parents had occupied the previous night stood empty. They had likewise left the household very early, obviously.

Elphaba returned to the bedroom to see how Fiyero's packing was progressing. "Everyone else is just about ready," she informed him. "If you're hungry, there's food down there already."

"I don't really want to take time to eat," Fiyero confessed. "The trip is just about as long as the one we had to make to get here. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get there and start sorting out this mess," he sighed. "I still need to ask Glinda if I can borrow one of her carriages. Walking that far would take ages."

Elphaba said nothing as Fiyero completed his packing, then left the room to make his request of Glinda before he missed his chance. He also asked Glinda to give him a spell to mask his appearance as she had done for Elphaba. Fiyero had decided that he would be able to get the answers to the questions he had for his parents much more quickly if they didn't know it was him they were speaking to. When he returned to where Elphaba stood, he did not look pleased, only grimly satisfied.

"All set," he whispered, walking to the bed to pick up his single bag. "Ivy, I'm so sorry about..."

"Please don't call me that now!" she cried, sounding angry, sad and somewhat frightened all at the same time. "Not now... It will only make it that much harder to watch you go. When you call me that it makes me feel so..."

Fiyero gently placed a finger over her lips. "Loved, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't even think of... It's so natural for me to call you that now. I was about to say how sorry I am to be leaving you right now. It will take some time to even get a message to you."

"I know. I understand, really," Elphaba replied, setting her jaw and losing any trace of fear in her voice. "It's safe here, I'll have company, and it isn't as if you'll be gone for weeks. We'll both survive just fine."

"You're more confident than me, I'll give you that," he said admiringly. "And thank you for understanding. I didn't want this hanging over us, especially not now that we have just gotten married. The worry and tension this causes you can't go on."

Fiyero's protective side was showing, and Elphaba couldn't suppress a smile. "Always looking out for me," she said softly. "Thank you."

Without saying a word, they both came to the conclusion that this was as good a time as any to say their farewells. However, neither husband nor wife uttered the word 'goodbye.' They simply gave each other a single long, tender kiss, and then Elphaba watched as Fiyero walked out of the room and down the staircase. She moved to the banister on the upper level so she could keep him in view until he climbed into the already waiting carriage. Elphaba pushed her own sadness from her mind, and focused instead on her hope that things would turn out well between Fiyero and his family.


	21. Chapter 18

There is only one chapter left after this. I will be posting that one this coming Saturday, since I have already finished it. I will be starting work on the sequel as soon as possible, I hope you will look forward to it. Please leave a review if you can. Thanks. :)

Chapter 18

When Glinda, Travion and Symana were ready to depart not a half hour later, Elphaba ventured back down to the lower level, though reluctantly. She saw the glaring looks Symana sent in her direction, but endured them without comment. She concentrated instead on saying goodbye to Glinda and Travion, wishing them a safe and happy trip. No one commented on Fiyero's leaving, not wanting to deepen the sadness Elphaba already felt. Riordan likewise bid his family goodbye, promising to return to Gillikin as soon as Glinda made her way back to the city. Symana gave him an extremely sour look which he chose to ignore as Elphaba had done. There was much commotion as all the bags were taken to the carriage, but within moments, it had pulled away. Riordan and Elphaba were left, both thinking how terribly quiet the house was now.

"Are you hungry? There was still plenty of food left from our breakfast." Riordan made this suggestion mostly to fill the painful silence, but Elphaba nonetheless appreciated his offer. She shook her head gently.

"No, thank you. Right now I really couldn't... Maybe by lunchtime. I'm really surprised Symana let you stay." The change in subject didn't throw Riordan off in the slightest. He smiled slightly.

"She didn't want to make Glinda angry at her, that was mostly it," he admitted. "She hates arguing with our daughter... Because she never wins."

Elphaba couldn't stifle a laugh at this, and Riordan's smile widened. "You're taking this situation very well. Glinda wasn't kidding when she said you're a very strong person."

Elphaba took the compliment in stride. "I've had to be. Just surviving my growing up demanded it." She abruptly changed the subject, obviously not wanting to get into a deeply emotional discussion. "We're going to be here for at least a week, I suppose. What can we do to fill all that time?"

Riordan thought a moment, then said, "We could sightsee a bit, I guess. I've never done much of that, what with the wedding plans taking up most of the time whenever we've come here before. Glinda told me how you love the city. Maybe you could be my tour guide."

"I... I suppose, if you wanted me to. Today?"

"No, no I don't think so. I'd like to spend today talking and getting to know each other better, since you're essentially my daughter now. Would that be all right with you?"

Elphaba's mind wandered a bit as she imagined the sorts of questions Riordan might ask... How personal things might get. Or more accurately, how truthfully Elphaba could manage to answer his inquiries. She was sure she'd have no choice but to lie about some things, and she was sorry. Riordan had shown her nothing but kindness since they had met, and she felt guilty that she would repay his gentleness with untruths.

"Elphaba, is something wrong? Are you having regrets about asking me to keep you company here?"

"Oh no, not at all," she said with a touch of urgency. "It's just... Well, I'm not in the habit of talking about myself... I'm more of a listener. It takes me a while to open up."

"I'm a patient man," Riordan assured. "Really, it's not as if you have to tell me your life story in one day. Anything you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine," Elphaba said as confidently as she could. They decided to make themselves comfortable in the parlor Elphaba loved so much. Once Riordan had gotten a fire started in the grate, they both settled on the couch to begin their conversation.

"Glinda told me she met you at university, that you were roommates. I remember that not long after she started attending there, we got letters from her. She'd say things about how she didn't like having a roommate, and she couldn't imagine how she would get along. Was she talking about you? If she was, then you certainly had to come a long way to be best friends."

"We didn't like each other at all, not at first. It wasn't all her fault. I was so quiet and shy, I'm sure I drove her to distraction. She was so naturally outgoing. She had a crowd of people always wanting to hang around her. But I was so reserved that hardly anyone cared about me. The professors were more friendly to me than any of the students. My sister was also at the university, and we spent some of our time together, so I wasn't always alone."

Riordan looked puzzled when he spoke again. "My daughter never said you had a sister. I'm sorry she wasn't at the wedding. It would have been nice for you to have her there."

"Yes, yes it would..." Elphaba's whisper was so soft Riordan barely heard her reply. He looked at her questioningly, but said nothing as he waited for her to continue.

"My... my sister died some time ago. It was very sudden, and she was the only member of my immediate family that was left besides me, so it was..."

"Please, you don't have to say anymore," Riordan said gently, resting a comforting hand on Elphaba's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I think it's my turn to share for a while. You can just listen."

For the next several minutes, Riordan shared details of what his own growing up had been like. He had been fortunate enough to have two very loving parents, though like Elphaba he had never had any friends until he got to university. He was an only child, and admitted that the one regret he had about his family was that Glinda had no siblings either. Then he glanced at Elphaba and smiled.

"But I guess now she does."

"Yes... Riordan, how would you feel if I called you Papa too? I mean, if you think I should just call you by your name, or Glinda would be jealous if I call you by the same name she does..."

"If you want to call me Papa, then that's what you should call me. I'd be honored if you did that. Don't underestimate Glinda too much. I'm sure she will understand. She loves you and wants you to be happy."

"I know. If she didn't she would never have asked me to have a joint wedding with her. I hope she and Travion have an enjoyable trip. Fiyero's isn't likely to be so happy." Not wanting to delve any further into Fiyero's family problems, Elphaba soon excused herself to go upstairs and change clothes. When she returned to the lower level, she and Riordan spent over the next two hours in conversation. Elphaba listened as Riordan did most of the talking. She only said as much as was needed to make it clear he was holding her attention.

In the back of her mind, Elphaba was thinking about something else entirely. She felt so fortunate that Riordan had accepted her into his family. Still, she knew he had welcomed her thinking she was being honest about who she really was. Elphaba realized that she owed it to him to show him what she really looked like. She knew it was selfish and maybe even foolish, but she wanted to find out if someone besides Fiyero and Glinda could love her for who she really was. At that, her mind was made up. The next time Riordan fell silent, Elphaba spoke up, though hesitantly.

"Papa, if I'm really going to be your daughter now, there is something I have to tell you."

* * *

It wasn't until dusk on the second day after departing the Emerald City that Fiyero arrived at his family's castle. The trip had been longer than expected because a severe rainstorm had made the route impassable for several hours that day. As Fiyero walked up to the imposing entrance to the castle, he wished he could feel happy he had arrived. Instead, all he felt was apprehension and dread. Like Elphaba, he did not want to see himself left without a family. He tried to keep his hope alive that neither of his parents were responsible for the nearly deadly spell that had been cast over his wife.

Once he had been admitted to the fortress-like castle by one of the many servants of the house, Fiyero waited a moment longer in the entryway. He had been told exactly where his parents could be found, but still he hesitated. He looked around, realizing what a long time it had been since he had last been here. Though little within his sight had changed, his heightened emotions made everything seem different. This place didn't feel like home now. He hoped that by the time he left, it would again.

His disguise, which he had affected once he had gotten within several miles of the palace, did not make matters any easier. Though Fiyero could not actually see what he looked like, he knew he didn't look the least bit like himself. The servant who had answered the door had known Fiyero since he was a child. Yet the man had shown not the slightest hint of recognizing him as he was admitted to the castle. Fiyero had given a false name as well, since that was equally necessary under the circumstances. He sighed, and decided the time had come to get the answers he had come for.

When Fiyero joined his parents, their meeting place was the ornate throne room of the castle. As a boy, he had rarely been allowed in here. Once he had grown up, his visits were infrequent and brief. He had never noticed then how gaudy and pretentious this room was. He shook his head and laughed slightly to himself, because he realized the truth of the situation; It was not the room that had changed, only his perception of it.

His parents greeted him as a guest seeking audience with them, a stranger who was to be just one of their visitors that day. wanting to get the extremely awkward meeting over with sooner rather than later, Fiyero wasted no time in introducing himself by his false name and immediately stating why he had come.

"I'm trying to find the wizard. Since he was forced to flee the Emerald City, hardly anyone has a clue about where he's gone. I've heard that you might know where he is. He owes me a favor, and it's very important that I contact him."

Fiyero watched his parents' faces closely. His father looked mystified at the suggestion, and it was clear he had no clue whatever where the wizard was. His mother, however, looked at first startled by the request, which was quickly followed by a look of alarm that Fiyero recognized. It was the same look that used to cross his mother's face when she had been overly extravagant in her shopping, or having sneaked an extra dessert from the kitchen. Guilt. Fiyero's heart felt very heavy as she began to answer his inquiry. He already knew what she would say.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It's not something I've made public of course, considering all the scandal surrounding the man. He did me a favor too, so I hope you will be satisfied when he repays that favor to you.." Jeranda gave the name of the last place she was sure the wizard had been living, then went on to say that she now had her regrets about ever contacting him. That if she could go back, she would never have done such a thing. At this, Fiyero uttered the words that lifted his disguise. He stood before his parents now as their son, their only child. Both his parents gasped. He walked as close to them as he could as they sat perched on their thrones.

"Why did you send that man to kill my wife?!" he growled. He was looking straight at his mother, and did not see the look of shock on his father's face, or hear the older man's words as he asked how his wife could do such a thing.

"Why did you do it??" Fiyero asked again when his mother made no reply after almost a full minute. "I'm sure you knew all along who Elphaba was... I know how you love your gossip. But she never did anything to you, she has never hurt you! I LOVE her, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. What gave you the right to try to take her away from me?!"

To her credit, Jeranda did not try to deny what she had done. She squarely met her son's gaze as she replied. "Son, I only tried to do what I thought was best for you. I didn't ask the wizard that favor out of any fears for myself or your father. We heard all those stories about how dangerous that woman... Elphaba, did you say her name was? Anyway, I thought that even if only some of those things were true, you were in terrible danger. I knew trying to reason with you and tell you it was best to leave her would never work. So I located the wizard, and asked him to take care of things for me."

"Did you ask him to come to our home to kill her?" Fiyero was unsure why this exact detail mattered anymore. His mother's intent was clear enough. Whether she had actually used the word kill when making her request was really academic... But still, he needed to know.

"I... I don't think I ever used that word," Jeranda stammered, her resolve weakening under her son's withering stare. "I asked him to find a way to get her out of your life. I know that's just the same as giving him leave to kill her. I realized that after he left here that day. It was too late, there was no way to reach him. Then, when we got that invitation to the wedding ceremony, I was so relieved. But I didn't dare show my face. I'm a terrible liar, and I thought, if you suspected me already, there would be a huge confrontation. I didn't want to ruin the wedding and make things worse. I made some ridiculous excuse to your father, which he mercifully believed. I'm sorry, son. I made a terrible mistake. But the two of you are married now, she survived whatever the wizard did to her." She paused as a pained look crossed Fiyero's face.

"Elphaba is all right, isn't she, son?" Fiyero smiled wistfully at the gentleness of his father's question. He appreciated the fact that he had used Elphaba's name. Just those few words made it clear that Fiyero's father was just the same as always. His family was the most important thing in the world to him. That family now included a daughter-in-law.

"She's usually just fine, but sometimes she's overcome by terrible pain. There are days she is confined to bed, and she can barely breathe... She urged me to come here, to find out if either or both of you were responsible for what happened. She said to me once that maybe you tried to get rid of her before I ascended to the throne, to keep her from ruling alongside me. After that day, I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. I had to know."

Fiyero looked away, not wanting to get emotional in front of his parents. That sort of thing had always been frowned upon, particularly by his mother. Therefore, Fiyero was shocked when not only did his parents begin to have angry words over the situation, but Jeranda suddenly burst into tears. Her weeping was soft, and as dignified as any tears could be. But Fiyero had never seen his mother in such a state. He struggled to find words that might be comforting and still be honest.

"Mother, I won't stand here and say I'm not angry, but you're sorry for what you did, and that makes a difference. If Elphaba hadn't survived, I don't know if I would have come to suspect what you did. But you were honest with me, and I'm glad. Elphaba was so afraid I would come here only to have to shut you both out of my life forever. I don't want to do that, Mother. I know my wife, she will forgive you for this. If she can, so can I. It will take time, but... The two of you will accept her, won't you? Whatever you think because of how she looks, or the stories you have heard... You don't really know her. Will you try to get to know her now?"

Fiyero's voice was tense, showing his obvious fear that his parents would refuse his request. His father replied by rising from his seat, walking to where Fiyero stood, and hugging him briefly. "Of course I will. You'll have to wait and ask your mother after she stops her crying."

Jeranda looked away, her face reddening with shame. But the king's words had not been touched with anger. Rather, he seemed glad to see his wife showing remorse, repenting for the pain she had brought to their son and his new bride. The elder Fiyero asked how the wedding had gone, because he remembered the date from the invitation.

"Not exactly the way to start off a marriage, is it young man? Leaving your wife all alone when you haven't even been married a day? You have to have left right after, since you've gotten here already."

Fiyero blushed, but answered quickly. "Elphaba insisted. I asked her several times if she'd rather I stay, but she urged me that this was more important. She's not alone though. Someone is staying there with her, at our friend's house in the city. She can take perfectly good care of herself, unless the pain..."

"I understand," the king said, his face darkening with sympathy. "Let's leave your mother to herself for a while. We can sit down somewhere comfortable, and you can tell me all about the wedding I missed." Fiyero looked back at his mother as he walked out of the room. She was watching him wistfully, all trace of tears gone from her face.She still looked very sad, and he could see she wished they were as close as he and his father were. He quickly walked back to where she sat and took one of her hands in his.

"Mother, I know you're sorry," he said earnestly. "Like I said, I can't forgive you overnight. I'm going to tell Father all about the wedding, and about Elphaba. If you'd be willing to listen, you will understand about her. Will you come with us?"

"In a few minutes, son," Jeranda said, sounding a little out of breath from all her crying. "You're going out to the garden, I suppose?" Jeranda looked to her husband, who nodded. The garden had always been his favorite spot on the castle grounds. They agreed to meet there shortly. Fiyero and his father walked along, speaking only of pleasantries at first, but soon the king's tone grew more serious.

"I really am sorry about your mother's behavior. I was shocked to hear her confession in there. I never knew she had contacted such a shady person, that she could be so desperate..."

"I have to make her understand, that's all. The lies you heard for all that time were spread by the wizard's press secretary, who had been a professor of Elphaba's at the university. So few people knew Elphaba at school because she was-- and is-- extremely shy. So it only made it that much easier for the cruel rumors to spread. Eventually, Elphaba had to go into hiding for her own safety. I sent her to our other castle, in the mountains. I suppose you heard about the..."

"The melting, yes. That's why we were both surprised to receive the wedding invitation. You always could be very crafty when the situation called for it. Did you start that rumor about her being harmed by water?"

"I exaggerated it, so she could have a way to leave Oz and have no one follow her... Follow us. But she is sensitive to water. It would take a lot for it to actually kill her, but when she has those bouts of pain, she runs a fever, and even the sweating makes her skin burn."

The king looked alarmed, but was discreet enough not to ask how that situation could be remedied. Instead, he inquired about the wedding, wanting to know every detail. Father and son were seated on a bench in the garden discussing this when Jeranda joined them. She quietly took a seat, and did not interrupt her son in his tale.

"So after all those months of planning, it was actually time for the ceremony. Elphaba looked so stunning. She wore purple velvet, and even though she had to marry me while in diguise, the dress suited her perfectly. She was very nervous to stand up there and say the vows. But having the ceremony at our friend's house helped. Elphaba likes it there. She's there waiting for me... I should send her a message, but all the things I have to say would take pages to put down."

"However long it needs to be, that's what it will be. I can send a messenger with it, tonight if you wish," Fiyero's father said gently. "Anything you want, Fero, all you have to do is ask." Fiyero smiled at the sound of the nickname.

"You haven't called me that since I last lived here... Before I went away to university. It's nice to hear it again. Elphaba has no nickname for me, she likes my name as it is."

Fiyero's parents knew from the twinkle in his eye that he was anxious to tell them something, and they waited silently for him to go on. "Not long after we had to go away, I gave Elphaba a nickname of her own At first she thought it was strange, I guess. But she loves it now." He stopped, waiting for one or both of his parents to ask for themselves what the name was. He was thrilled to hear them ask in unison, very quietly.

"Ivy," he replied with a smile. "That's what I call her. I know there is a lot both of you don't understand about her. You weren't there, there is no way you could know. When she first met me, she didn't care one way or the other about me. But then, one day in our history classroom, something tragic happened, and everything changed..."

Over the next couple of hours, Fiyero told his parents every detail about Elphaba's life that he could; about her lonely, unhealthy family life, the shyness and rejection that plagued her at school, at least at first. He told them also of Elphaba's compassion and gentle nature. The closeness of her friendship with Glinda was something Fiyero spoke of so tenderly that his mother truly began to soften to the situation, to really understand. After they had returned to the interior of the castle due to the darkness outside, Fiyero continued his story as if it had not been interrupted. He told now of the depth of his own bond with Elphaba, of their unwavering devotion to each other. At last, he explained to them why the wizard coming to seek vengeance on Elphaba had been particularly heartbreaking.

"The wizard had his own score to settle with Elphaba. He felt betrayed by her, because she had tried to tell others the truth about him. He isn't a good person, you do realize that much. We both knew he held a grudge, but we hoped he might get over it, that he would try to forgive her. Because... Because Elphaba is his daughter."

After his parents' shock at this revelation passed, Fiyero explained Elphaba's complicated family history, amd how it was the wizard himself who was accountable for the color of his daughter's skin. He then went on to explain how the devious man had first used Elphaba to achieve his own ends, only to turn against her when she rejected him for his underhandedness. He detailed the ways in which both the wizard and Madame Morrible had succeeded in ruining Elphaba's reputation, forcing her to fake her own death and flee the city. Fiyero made it clear how important it had been to him to go with Elphaba to her place of exile. despite the personal cost to him. He omitted any mention of the spell Elphaba had cast in an effort to save his life, realizing that their understanding was extremely unlikely to extend that far.

At last, Fiyero was left with no more energy to speak, and he quietly took his leave of his parents. They sat absorbing all he had said, unable to think of sleeping yet. For his part, Fiyero made his way up to his old bedroom, barely taking time to remove his shoes before getting into the large, cozy bed. Though he was bone-weary, Fiyero remained awake for several minutes more, thinking only of his wife and hoping everything was well with her back in the Emerald City. He planned to send a letter to her first thing in the morning, to tell her how things were going with him and his parents.


	22. Chapter 19

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story. I'm posting it a bit ahead of when I planned. The sequel is already underway. I hope to begin posting it within the next 2 weeks. To everyone who has read this story, thank you. I look forward to reading the final reviews any of you would be kind enough to leave for me.

Chapter 19

Even as Riordan and Elphaba walked into the downstairs parlor and locked the door, she began to have doubts about removing her disguise. She knew her disclosure could change everything and once again leave her without a father figure. Before she could talk herself out of her decision, Elphaba sat down on the couch beside Riordan and removed her wig. In the moments it took her to let the pins out of her hair, all Riordan did was watch her, sensing that something else was coming. When Elphaba uttered the words that allowed her true appearance to be fully revealed, Riordan gasped and pulled away slightly.

"You... Everyone said you died months ago. They said so many things... How many of them were true?"

Elphaba had not expected him to ask such a direct, probing question, but she found herself feeling relieved that she could get to the heart of the matter that much faster.

"Tthe rumors you heard about me for so long were half-truths at best. The wizard hated me for several reasons... To this day he hates me. I used to believe in him more than anyone in Oz. And then, when I finally got to come here to the city to meet him, all he did was use me to do something he didn't know how to. The Grimmerie... The one Glinda has now, used to be his. When I came to see the wizard, he asked me to read from the book. I thought whatever I was reading would be harmless, but it made all of the monkeys he used as servants grow wings. I could see their pain, and I was sorry for what he'd had me do. I wanted to reverse it... But Madame Morrible said spells can never be reversed. They wanted to turn the monkeys into spies, as a means to control the other Animals. I knew then what the wizard was really like, and I swore I'd never be like him. After that, everything started to fall apart..."

Elphaba told Riordan as quickly as was reasonable about the rest of the events that had lead to her being forced to flee Oz. She left out the details of Glinda's part in the death of Nessa, but Elphaba could see in Riordan's face that he suspected what may have really happened. At the same time, there was uncertainty in his face, showing mistrust of what Elphaba was saying. She wanted to tell him that he already knew the sort of person she really was... That if Glinda could care so much, Riordan should know there was no way Elphaba herself could actually be dangerous. But she knew that for the time being, anything else she might say would be wasted breath.

Elphaba stood quickly from the couch, backing away toward the door. "You don't believe me," she whispered. "I have to get out of here now..." Elphaba took a moment to haphazardly reinstate her disguise, knowing one of the servants may see her as she went upstairs to her bedroom. She nearly ran up the stairs, not even hearing Riordan as he called after her, asking her to come back. She remained upstairs alone for the rest of of the day, with the door locked. She made no reply to the several knocks at the door over the course of the day. As night fell, Elphaba began to wish that Fiyero was back already. But she knew that he would not even have reached the castle yet. It would be days until he returned. Elphaba slept only briefly that night, and when she woke, she felt tears on her face.

By morning, Elphaba found she was too hungry to avoid venturing downstairs to the dining room. As she rose from the bed, she felt the dull ache that throbbed in every part of her body. She ignored the pain as she walked downstairs. When she reached the lower level, she saw that breakfast was just being laid out, and that Riordan was already seated at the table. He looked up as Elphaba entered... and smiled at her. That faded only when he saw the weariness in her face.

"I was just about to come ask you if you'd join me down here. You didn't sleep well, I see. I'm sorry... I know that's my fault."

Elphaba waved away his concern as she took a seat at the table. "I don't tend to sleep well," she explained. "And with Fiyero being gone, it's only that much worse." She helped herself to some of the breakfast fare, her hunger too pressing to ignore any longer. She ate slowly, not wanting to risk making herself ill, considering she hadn't eaten a bite in over twenty-four hours. She was nearly finished when Riordan spoke. Elphaba looked up and realized he hadn't touched a single bite of the food on his plate.

"Elphaba, please let me explain about yesterday. It isn't that I didn't believe you... It was just a lot to take in at one time. After you left me downstairs that way, I had more than enough time to take it all in. Please don't regret telling me. I'm glad you did."

Elphaba laughed bitterly, anger flashing in her eyes for an instant. "You're afraid of me," she challenged. "I could see it in your face. You can't love someone you're afraid of... Not really."

Riordan stood from his chair, then walked over to kneel beside Elphaba's. "I'm not afraid at all. I promise," he said softly, his gaze direct and intense. "I'm sorry I upset you. I suppose you thought I'd turn my back on you now. Nothing has changed. I asked you if you wanted to be like my own daughter and I meant it. Unless you have changed your mind."

"No!" Elphaba cried urgently. "No, I never... Papa, I'm sorry. I felt so disappointed, because I didn't think you understood. It took so much for me to try to explain things to you.There is something I didn't say yesterday, and I think you sould know."

Riordan remained where he was, kneeling there on the floor, quietly listening. "A few months ago, The wizard found out where Fiyero and I were hiding. He... he put a spell on me that almost killed me. Glinda saved my life. There isn't a complete counterspell, at least not that she has found. So sometimes I'm confined to bed by intense pain. I'm lucky to be alive. But the thing that is almost as bad as what happened to me is the fact that it was done to me by my real father."

Riordan looked up again, his eyes wide and startled. "What? But I thought..."

"So did I. Until the wizard showed up that day, I thought my sister and I had the same father. But while he was in my home, the wizard left behind something that was all the proof I needed that he was my father. Not that I will ever let him be. I may never see him again. After all my disappointments, that's why I'm so happy to have you be my father now... Can you understand that?"

"Of course," Riordan whispered, sounding ready to cry. "Of course I can." He slowly stood, then kissed Elphaba gently on the forehead. "You look so tired," he said sadly. "If you'd rather go back to bed, we can always talk later."

Elphaba nodded, and rose carefully from her chair. As she began to walk toward the staircase, Riordan saw the pain that shadowed her face. He wasted no time in getting to the point, knowing Elphaba would avoid his question if he asked it any other way. "Are you in so much pain because of the spell, or something else?"

Elphaba looked dismayed and exhausted as she met Riordan's eyes again. "The spell, I think. It feels the same as last time. It's not that serious yet. Sometimes it goes away without getting too bad. I can never tell, it just has to take its course."

"Well, if it comes to that, you will have to tell me what to do to help you, how I might need to take care of you. Now come, up to bed."

Elphaba wanted to be angry at Riordan for treating her as if she were a child. Though his tone wasn't condescending, she had never had a parent to care for her when she wasn't feeling well. Elphaba had always been the caregiver.

"Papa, it's really not that bad." she protested. "I don't have to..."

"You do," he insisted. "Up to bed. Either you go up on your own or I carry you. Your choice." He tried to sound angry and didn't quite succeed. As Elphaba walked carefully upstairs with Riordan at her side, she looked over and saw the concern in his face. She slowed her steps, and tried to say her next words without allowing the sound of threatening tears slur her words.

"Thank you for being here. If things get much worse for me, I'll explain what you have to do. Fiyero usually... If he were here, you wouldn't have to do anything."

"Yes I would," he said decisively. "After all, it's a father's job to take care of his children. It's about time you knew that, just like Glinda already does."

Elphab didn't trust herself to reply as she reached her room and sat on the bed. Without any words being exchanged, Riordan left so Elphaba could get into her nightclothes in private. By the time he returned, she was nestled under the covers, waiting for him. She couldn't help smiling when he walked back through the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his brow creased with worry.

"All right, for now. It's too soon to tell." She sighed suddenly. "I was supposed to take you sightseeing tomorrow," she said simply.

"Don't worry about that. Some other day. Just sleep now."

Elphaba remained in bed until lunchtime that day, then came down to join Riordan for the meal. The pain in her body had eased, and they both hoped it had already passed for good. This seemed to be the case until the next day at dinnertime. Elphaba had little appetite, and once or twice Riordan was sure her breathing sounded strained. He inquired about how she was feeling, but she protested that everything was fine.

"Are you sure? I could always send a message to Fiyero at the castle, to ask him to come back sooner."

"No, please... He hasn't even been there that long. The rain yesterday made him fall behind schedule." Riordan looked at Elphaba quizzically, but she did not explain to him about her gift of second sight. At the conclusion of the meal, Elphaba and Riordan settled down in the living room to talk. He told more stories of his own growing up, then of his joy when Glinda was born. But soon, his face darkened, and he expressed some of his regrets.

"I know my wife and I both spoiled her terribly. I should have known better, because I never wanted her to turn out like her mother. I love my wife, but she is so self-centered and unforgiving. I'm glad that Glinda's time at the university helped her to turn out differently. That's mostly thanks to you, she has even told me so. She's under a lot of pressure here in the city with all the responsibilities she has. Now I feel like she can handle things on her own... She has grown up. Her heart is in the right place."

Soon after this, Elphaba admitted to feeling very tired, and she moved to rise from the couch. She tried to hide it, but Riordan saw her stumble as she made her way up the stairs. He resolved to get up once during the night to look in on her, just in case. As it turned out, this was a wise decision. When Riordan peeked in the door of Elphaba's room in the early hours of the morning, he found her tossing restlessly in her sleep. At first he thought perhaps she was just having a nightmare, but as he ventured nearer to the bed, Riordan saw the beads of perspiration standing out on Elphaba's forehead, and could hear her labored breathing.

Riordan roused Elphaba gently, and at first she seemed a bit confused, as if she didn't know who was with her. But then, her eyes focused and she tried to smile.

"Papa... I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I came to see how you were." He rested a hand on her forehead, even though it wasn't a necessary action for him to be sure of the situation. "You have a fever," he said, more to make sure Elphaba was aware of it than anything else.

Elphaba groaned, then sat up. She got slowly out of bed and put on her robe, every movement causing her obvious pain. She walked into the bathroom and fetched some towels and her bottle of oil. Returning to the bedside, she handed these things to Riordan.

"You'll need to use those things if I get much worse and I can't do it myself. I know it seems strange, but it's because of my..."

"Your skin," he finished for her. "It wasn't entirely a rumor then... About what water does to you."

Elphaba shook her head, knowing no further explanation was necessary. She climbed back into bed after removing her robe, wanting to go back to sleep and forget the pain. But as she laid back against her pillows, her breathing became markedly more labored. Riordan helped Elphaba into an upright position and placed pillows behind her back, at her direction.

Riordan remained at Elphaba's bedside for many hours after that, not daring to leave her side. There were moments she felt well enough to speak, but most of the 'conversation' they had was by means of facial expression, even on Riordan's part. He seemed reluctant to speak, as if disturbing the quiet would make things worse. Eventually, he grew too hungry to ignore it any longer. He whispered to Elphaba that he was going to go downstairs just for a short while, and then he'd return. Elphaba grasped one of his hands as tightly as she could manage, which wasn't very much.

"No, Papa... Stay... stay where I can see you."

The urgency in her voice compelled Riordan to agree. Then, Elphaba barely managed to tell him that the daylight streaming in the window was too much for her. He closed the curtains tightly, then tended to Elphaba more closely. Her fever was raging now, and though he had applied the oil to her skin not two hours before, there was nearly no trace of it now. Even as Riordan carefully ran his hands over her face and arms, being as gentle as he could, Elphaba cried out.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you more. I'll be finished soon. Is there anything else you need?"

Elphaba shook her head, but this was not the answer Riordan saw in her eyes. He realized what she must be thinking, and felt very sorry there was no way to bring Fiyero back to the city sooner. By the time a message could be delivered to him, he could already be on his way back. Then, Riordan remembered how much nearer to the city Glinda and Travion were. Though he felt badly about interrupting their trip, Riordan knew it was necessary. He dispatched a message immediately, knowing it would reach then in approximately twenty-four hours. The trip back would take them equally as long, but two days' time was definitely preferable to four, particularly under the circumstances.

That night after dark, as Elphaba lay in a fitful sleep, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Riordan stood and answered it immediately. A maid was standing there, holding a message that had just been delivered. He knew Glinda could not have sent a reply so quickly. Indeed, he thought she wouldn't take time to send one at all. So he realized who the message must be from. He thanked the maid and took the message, going to the bedside to rouse Elphaba and let her read the letter.

Though she awakened quickly, Elphaba seemed disoriented again, and did not react even when Riordan said he had the note he believed was from Fiyero. After several minutes, Elphaba's mind cleared, and though she was eager to read the message, she still hesitated to take it.

"The light will hurt my eyes too much," she explained. "Will you go... Go in the hall and read it... Tell me what it says. Please, Papa."

Riordan did just as she asked. When he returned to the room, he told Elphaba what Fiyero's mother had admitted to, but that she was sorry and Fiyero was trying very hard to forgive her. He explained quickly the rest of the contents of the letter, hurrying along to the best part. Fiyero was planning to leave the castle the very next morning to return to the city. A light came into Elphaba's eyes that Riordan hadn't seen in far too long.

"Two days..." she whispered. "Only two more days... Then he'll be home."

Riordan smiled. "That's right. And Glinda should be here tomorrow... I sent a message to her this morning. I don't think you realized that then, because of the fever. I know she'll come, even if Travion can't return with her."

Elphaba expressed her sadness at disrupting the post-wedding trip, but at the same time seemed glad that Glinda was coming home. By the time Glinda arrived the next day, Elphaba was feeling slightly better, but was still confined to bed. Riordan tended to her almost ceaselessly. Glinda was happy to see the bond that had formed between her father and best friend, and was happiest of all when she heard what Elphaba had begun to call Riordan. Elphaba's fears that Glinda may be angry were completely unfounded, which was a great relief.

On the day Fiyero returned to the city, Elphaba was at last up and about again, though she still tired easily and her appetite was not yet back to normal. Fiyero could tell she had been ill, which made him regret his leaving even more. But he also brought good news from his parents, which he eagerly shared with Elphaba in the downstairs parlor.

"They can't wait to meet you." he said, a smile lighting up his entire face. "Mother was slower to come around, as I'm sure you could guess from my letter. But now she understands everything... She wants to make it up to you, welcome you into the family. Of course I still haven't completely forgiven her, and if you're a little afraid of her at first I won't blame you. But Ivy... Since they missed the wedding and everything, Mother and Father offered to buy a house for us. Here, in the city. They said all we have to do is decide on one and let them know, and it's ours. That is... If you'll accept their offer. I didn't want to speak for you, so I told them I'd send a message back when you had decided."

The smile that spread over Elphaba's face was all the answer Fiyero needed. After this happy news, they sat talking for a long time. They talked no more of Fiyero's visit with his parents, focusing only on each other. Elphaba told Fiyero how very ill she had been, but made a point to tell him not to feel guilty anymore for having gone on his trip. They were together now, as husband and wife. They had a new home and a promising future to look forward to. Not least of all, the newlyweds spent some of their time alone making up for all the hugs and kisses they had missed over the several days.

After a time, Glinda joined her friends there in the parlor. She admitted to them how glad she was to see them together again, and to see Elphaba recovered. She expressed her wish to find a true counterspell. At this point, Fiyero spoke up, trying not to sound overly encouraged and lift everyone else's hopes too far.

"One thing I didn't say in the note I sent back here was that Mother told me where the wizard might be. It was some time ago that she knew for certain where he was living... But it's a start. We can try to find him. He inflicted that spell on Elphaba, and if he can undo it somehow, he will. If it's the last thing I ever do, I will see that he lifts that curse. You've looked all through the Grimmerie already, Glinda... The answer is not there. If anyone has it, it's got to be the wizard."

Neither Elphaba nor Glinda argued this, because they also knew it must be true. The search for the wizard could not be begun immediately, since there were other pressing things the newlyweds had to take care of first. Mainly, of course, this meant a move to the city. Elphaba happily told Glinda of the offer that Fiyero's parents had made, and that very soon they would live only minutes from each other. The three friends focused on these happy things rather than the trials that might lie ahead. They talked about their plans for their home lives, and dreamed of the children they might have someday. Riordan looked in on the three of them long enough to see their joy, but did not interrupt the scene by speaking. Instead, he just smiled as he watched them. He studied each of them in turn. Fiyero and Glinda did not notice him, but Elphaba sensed him watching her and turned in his direction. Neither of them spoke a word, but Elphaba could see the love shining in Riordan's eyes. Not only for Glinda, but also for herself. She silently sent him thanks for taking care of her during Fiyero's absence... and for loving her as a daughter.

The End


End file.
